


Wicket

by Yiyi (Anahiv)



Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 56,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anahiv/pseuds/Yiyi
Summary: Al necesitar un cambio de panorama, Jeon Jungkook se muda de Daegu a Busan para comenzar un nuevo trabajo. La hermosa arena blanca, el océano de color aguamarina, el cielo azul y la brisa de verano son todo lo que anhela. Lo que encuentra es un perro cubierto de barro, perdido y hambriento, con una placa y un número de teléfono.Park Jimin está atrapado en Jeju en una conferencia de trabajo de una semana de duración cuando recibe una llamada de su madre angustiada. Su perro, su bebé peludo, Wicket, se ha escapado. Incapaz de irse y sintiéndose indefenso y miserable, recibe un mensaje de texto de un hombre. “Creo que encontré a tu perro...” Jungkook y Jimin comienzan a hablar, y Jungkook acepta cuidar a Wicket hasta que Jimin pueda recogerlo. Con unos pocos días libres, antes de que comience su nuevo trabajo, Jungkook lleva a Wicket a aventuras costeras y le envía fotos a Jimin de su diversión, y así el comienzo de algo nuevo y maravilloso se inicia.Puede que Jungkook se haya trasladado a Busan en busca de una nueva vida, pero lo que encuentra es mucho más. Lo que pueda conservar podría necesitar algo de ayuda de cuatro patas.
Relationships: Jikook
Kudos: 6





	1. 1

**Jeon Jungkook**

Mudarse de Daegu a Busan no fue exactamente una dificultad. Quiero decir, en Busan estaba Haeundae Beach, lo que significaba playas tropicales, brisas cálidas y tíos surfistas sexys para comerse con los ojos. Y eso era mientras estaba en el trabajo.

Esperaba que mis días libres fueran muy parecidos.

Rompí con mi novio, Yoongi, hace seis meses. Fue una separación amistosa; habíamos sido los mejores amigos desde siempre y nos habíamos zambullido en el territorio de los novios, y en algún momento de nuestros dos años juntos, nuestra chispa se había convertido en nada más que un cálido y amistoso resplandor.

Y él seguía siendo mi amigo, pero ahora había un vacío donde alguna vez había estado nuestra relación.

Tenía un picor que no podía alcanzar. Pero no fue solo Yoongi. Fue todo.

A los veinticuatro años, nuestro círculo de amigos se centraba en las carreras, y nuestras vidas sociales se habían reducido a conseguir reunirnos una o dos veces al mes.

Todos estábamos sobrecargados de trabajo y mal pagados, demasiado cansados o sin dinero para salir a tomar algo, todo mientras intentamos ahorrar cada centavo que ganábamos con poca o ninguna esperanza de entrar al mercado inmobiliario.

Había bromas sobre los Millennials y las tostadas de aguacate, pero os lo digo. Esa mierda es real.

Mi trabajo en la recepción del Stamford Plaza en Daegu era muy bueno, no me malinterpretéis. Pero, en la ciudad, no era suficiente para seguir adelante. Me encantaba mi trabajo y, bajo la supervisión de Ludo, había sido un curso intensivo de excelencia y de los más altos estándares.

Ludo era un belga de mediana edad con un bigote estilo Dalí y ojos de águila que, por razones que no podía explicar, me habían tomado cariño. Tal vez fue porque era un buen profesional; tal vez vio algo en mí.

Tal vez fue porque éramos los únicos dos hombres gays en la recepción.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, estaba agradecido.

Me había enseñado bien. Tan bien, de hecho, que superé a mis compañeros de trabajo para aterrizar en la administración. Ludo había dicho que mi comportamiento y etiqueta les recordaban a esas películas de la época victoriana, y yo, como un cortesano, trataba a todos los huéspedes del hotel como si fueran de la realeza.

No de una manera sórdida como otros hacían, sino de una manera genuina. Y era esa integridad honesta, dijo, la que me llevaría lejos.

Y tuvo razón. Me llevó al Busan Emporium, un complejo de cinco estrellas en Haeundae Beach.

Mi nuevo trabajo era el siguiente paso para mí, y fue la recomendación profesional de Ludo la que selló mi solicitud. La verdad era que, si él no se deshacía de mí, yo era, con toda probabilidad, el próximo en la fila para su trabajo.

Así que, cuando solicité una promoción en otro lugar, él hizo lo que cualquier persona egoísta y protectora de su trabajo haría. Me recomendó para el empleo, no para mi beneficio, sino para el suyo. No lo culpé ni un poco.

Porque pronto descubrí dónde estaba ese picor.

Tenía picazón en los pies.

Y no estoy hablando de una gran infección de hongos en el pie. Era un picor metafórico que solo un cambio radical podía rascar.

Yo quería más. Quería una nueva vida. Necesitaba un cambio.

Necesitaba seguir adelante, empezar de nuevo en algún lugar donde el sol no estuviera tapado por los rascacielos y la congestión del tráfico.

Mis días de discotecas y de rollos de una noche estaban bien detrás de mí.

Ya no estaba interesado en eso. Quería café en cafeterías tranquilas y amigables, caminatas en las montañas, puestas de sol sobre la playa.

Así que cuando apareció el puesto de recepción, dirección de segundo nivel en Busan, lo agarré con ambas manos.

Empaqueté mi pequeño apartamento en un camión de mudanzas, cargué mi automóvil y me dirigí al norte. Encontré un lugar de un dormitorio en Busan, encima de la casa de una anciana.

Aparentemente, una vez fue una gran casa, construida con un apartamento independiente en el segundo piso para los padres del dueño. Tenía una sala de estar abierta, una pequeña cocina y baño, y mi propia zona de colada. Incluso había un balcón que daba al interior.

En algún momento, se cerró al resto de la casa, probablemente cuando los nuevos propietarios se dieron cuenta de que el piso de arriba podría alquilarse para ayudar a completar su préstamo hipotecario.

Pero había un patio, un garaje cerrado, los árboles más verdes que había visto que impedían a todos los vecinos la vista, y sin duda que era como vivir en un complejo de apartamentos.

El alquiler era lo suficientemente barato, dados los términos de mi contrato de alquiler: por una renta semanal reducida, todo lo que tenía que hacer era ayudar a la anciana de abajo cortando el césped una vez a la semana. ¿Cómo de difícil podría ser? Quiero decir, había segado el césped de mis padres todas las semanas desde que era un niño.

El cortacésped se suministraba. Había visto el patio en mi inspección de alquiler cuando firmé el contrato. Me llevaría treinta minutos, como máximo.

Pan comido.

Así que me mudé a mi nuevo lugar y lo desempaqué todo el primer día.

Conocí a mi casera de la planta baja por primera vez cuando los dos voluminosos chicos de la mudanza estaban arrastrando mi cama escaleras arriba. Yo estaba en la parte inferior de la escalera mirándolos, sin comérmelos con los ojos por completo, cuando una pequeña mujer de metro y medio de altura se colocó a mi lado.

No dijo nada durante un rato, solo se quedó mirando a los hombres que se afanaban en subir el tramo de la escalera de madera.

Todavía sin mirarme, ella tarareó:

—Buen culo.

Casi me atraganté con mi sorbo de agua.

–Eh...

—No me digas que no estabas mirando. Puede que sea un poco dura de oído, pero no estoy ciega.

En ese mismo momento.

Tendí la mano.

—Me llamo Jeon Jungkook.

Me estrechó la mano, y su duro y firme apretón me sorprendió. Ella se veía algo frágil al principio, pero luego noté sus tatuajes. Todo su brazo derecho era ahora una masa moteada y arrugada de tinta azul y de colores sobre la piel bronceada por el sol. Dado que parecía tener más de setenta años, debió haberse hecho la manga completa hace cuarenta o cincuenta años.

Jesús.

—Ahn Hye-Jin.

Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y una falda con vuelo. Después de una inspección más cercana, se veía como una hippie a la que la paz, el amor y el tiempo olvidaron. Su rostro también había visto demasiado sol, arrugado y curtido, aunque imaginé que una vez habría sido increíblemente hermosa.

Sus ojos azules todavía tenían chispa, su pelo largo, una vez rubio, ahora era gris ceniza.

—Ven conmigo, —dijo, girando sobre sus talones y caminando hacia la puerta enrollable.

Cuando se volvió, noté su brazo izquierdo. Viejos, tatuajes azules moteados llegaban a su codo, así como dos cicatrices que parecían rayos.

Parecían quirúrgicas y mi primer pensamiento fue la reconstrucción del hombro, pero luego noté que una cicatriz le corría por debajo de la camiseta y el cuello.

Giró el pestillo de la puerta enrollable y, usando solo su brazo derecho, levantó la puerta para revisar un espacio de almacenamiento.

Dentro había una cortadora de césped, una carretilla y algunas herramientas de jardinería.

Ah, cierto. Yo era el cortador de césped residente.

—Lo haría yo misma, —dijo. —Pero el viejo brazo no funciona como solía hacerlo. —Levantó el brazo izquierdo rígidamente. No colgaba inútil pero definitivamente había movimiento restringido.

—Está bien, —dije. —No me importa cortar el césped en absoluto. Mis fines de semana serán lunes y martes, no sábados y domingos. ¿Si te parece bien?

—Está bien. No importa mucho qué día los hagas. —Asintió para sí misma. —La última inquilina era una buena chica. Empezó con buenas intenciones, e iba a hacer todo tipo de cosas para ayudarme, pero eso no duró mucho. —Hye-Jin me miró y se quedó observando durante un largo minuto. —No eres del tipo de iglesia, ¿verdad?

—Eh...

—No me importa si lo eres, simplemente no quiero ofrecerte uno de mis brownies especiales y que me molestes totalmente y empieces a murmurar mierda bíblica cada vez que me veas.

Luché contra una sonrisa y perdí, e intenté no reírme, pero tampoco pude evitarlo.

—Nada bíblico. No en ese sentido, de todos modos. A menos que consideres mi anterior mirada al culo de ese tipo una religión. En cuanto a los brownies especiales, no he tenido ninguno durante un tiempo. No desde la universidad, de todos modos.

Hye-Jin sonrió y asintió lentamente.

—Entonces sabes a qué me refiero cuando digo brownie especial. No como la última pobre niña que pensó que era la receta especial de mi abuela o alguna mierda. —Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente. —No sé en qué estaba pensando. ¿Me parezco a Betty Jodida Crocker?

_*Betty Crocker es un personaje ficticio utilizado en campañas publicitarias de  
comida y recetas._

Solté una carcajada y ahora estaba bastante seguro de saber por qué la recepcionista de la agencia inmobiliaria me había hecho una mueca de disculpa cuando me dio las llaves y me ofreció un débil: “Buena suerte”.

—No, no lo haces. Pero creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos bien.

—Bien, bien. —Hye-Jin cerró la puerta enrollable y me dio los detalles sobre los días de recogida de basura, qué vecino era agradable, y cuál era un imbécil. Ella no tenía ningún problema con la música, siempre y cuando no me importara a mí tampoco.

A ella no le importaban una mierda -sus palabras, no las mías- las mascotas, siempre y cuando limpiara detrás de ellas, y siempre y cuando no cocinara metanfetamina o con demasiado ajo, nos llevaríamos bien.

Me gustó de inmediato.

Le conté cómo me había mudado de Daegu y que tenía una semana antes de comenzar en mi nuevo trabajo. Le expliqué que quería conocer el área primero y encontrar los mejores lugares a lo largo de la playa para nadar y hacer senderismo, y ella me dijo: “He estado aquí durante cuarenta años”.

Me dijo dónde nadaban los locales, qué sitios evitaban. Me dijo qué supermercado era el mejor, qué cafetería tenía el mejor café y los mejores camareros, y qué bares evitar durante la temporada alta de turismo.

Hasta ahí llegó tomarme una semana para descubrir todo por mí mismo. Acababa de obtener la exclusiva local en cinco minutos.

Todavía pasé los siguientes días revisándolo todo. Quería familiarizarme con todo. No solo por mí, sino por todos los huéspedes del hotel que hacían preguntas turísticas. Me encontré en el centro de información turística, haciendo una docena de preguntas y cogiendo dos docenas de folletos. Conduje por toda Haeundae Beach, visitando cada rincón, caminando por las calles y sintiendo la vida costera.

El código de vestimenta estándar de Busan parecía ser pantalones cortos, camisetas y chancletas. Era una ciudad costera en modo vacaciones permanentes. Los niños montaban bicicletas o monopatines sosteniendo tablas de surf, con la piel bañada por el sol y el cabello aclarado por el exceso de tiempo afuera.

Incluso los profesionales, como los agentes de bienes raíces y los dueños de negocios, parecían hacer cosas durante las vacaciones. Los veranos eran más húmedos que en Daegu pero la brisa costera lo hacía soportable.

Las palmeras y los helechos crecían en cada espacio disponible y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí que podía respirar.

Esto era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Tres días antes de comenzar mi nuevo trabajo, conduje hasta el Parque Nacional Busan y me detuve en un lugar. Agarré la gorra y la mochila, comprobé dos veces que tenía dos botellas de agua y me volví a aplicar repelente de insectos rápidamente, cerré mi automóvil y me puse en camino.

No había nada como caminar en una selva tropical. Solo los sonidos eran sorprendentes: cigarras y pájaros compitiendo en una especie de sinfonía. Y el olor a sal y tierra húmeda era estimulante.

Según los folletos e Internet, el paseo comienza bastante fácil, pero a medida que la caminata comienza a subir al Monte Jangsan, se vuelve bastante intensa. Y no estaban equivocados. La pista era desigual y empinada, el esfuerzo ardía en mis piernas y pulmones. Pasé junto a personas que bajaban mientras yo subía, todos sonriendo o con un “hola” o “buen día”, y después de un kilómetro más o menos, llegué a la cumbre.

La vista era espectacular.

Tenía una vista de 360º de la costa y el interior, a lo largo de kilómetros. Tomé un montón de fotos y selfies, y luego se las envié a mis padres y amigos en Daegu, e incluso le envié una a mi hermana.

Y antes de que mi camisa empapada de sudor pudiera secarse bajo el sofocante sol, volví a bajar. Llegué al aparcamiento, jadeando y sonriendo para mí, y senté mi trasero sobre la mesa de picnic de madera a la sombra, no lejos de mi coche, para recobrar el aliento y dejar que mis piernas se recuperaran.

Un pequeño perro parduzco se acercó y se sentó frente a mí.

Era mono y tenía una cara feliz. Su lengua rosada colgaba de su boca, y se quedó allí sentado y mirando fijamente. Miré alrededor del aparcamiento, pero nadie parecía estar prestando atención.

—Eh, —le dije.

Estoy seguro de que sonrió.

—¿Dónde están tus padres? —Pregunté, y luego me di cuenta de que estaba hablando con un perro como si fuera un niño perdido.

Simplemente se quedó sentado allí, sonriendo, con la lengua colgando.

Tomé un largo trago de mi última botella de agua, y el perro se acercó un poco más y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—¿Tienes sed? —Le pregunté.

Volví a mirar el aparcamiento y pensé que nadie se enfadaría si le daba agua a su perro. Así que ahuequé una mano frente a su cara y vertí lo que quedaba de mi agua en ella, y el perro lamió ansiosamente hasta que la botella se vació.

El pobre pequeño chico estaba sediento.

Miré a mi alrededor de nuevo, esta vez preocupado. Quiero decir, hacía calor. Era verano. Él no debería haber sido dejado sin agua. Tal vez alguien no estaría enojado conmigo por darle agua a su perro, pero yo podría estar enfadado con su dueño por su negligencia al hacer lo mismo.

Pero no había nadie allí.

—¿Dónde está tu mamá o tu papá? —Le pregunté de nuevo, dándole una palmadita en la frente.

Él solo me sonrió.

—Eres una cosita linda, ¿verdad?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Quería ir a la playa para dejar que mis músculos se empaparan en agua salada durante un rato, así que recogí mi bolsa y caminé hacia el automóvil.

El perro me siguió. Una vez más, miré alrededor para ver si alguien estaba mirando.

No pude ver a ninguna persona, pero había vehículos y tal vez sus dueños estaban de excursión. Quizás estarían de vuelta en cualquier momento.

Convenciéndome de que ese era el caso, me despedí de mi nuevo amigo de cuatro patas y subí a mi coche. Puse al máximo el aire acondicionado y salí y, cuando levanté la vista, vi que se había sentado, mirándome con cara triste mientras me alejaba.

Fruncí el ceño todo el camino a la playa. Pero tan pronto como aparecieron esas olas de color aguamarina, me olvidé del perro y caminé hacia el océano.

Nadé durante un rato y el agua fría calmó mi cuerpo y despejó mi mente. Seguro que había algo medicinal sobre el agua salada.

Me sequé y volví a casa, muerto de hambre, y no dediqué a ese perro ni un pensamiento más hasta el día siguiente, cuando esperaba hacer la caminata de nuevo. Había llovido durante la noche y el camino hacia la cima del Monte Jangsan estaba cerrado.

Intransitable por el clima húmedo, decía el letrero, y recordé haber leído online que, después de la lluvia, el sendero estaba cerrado.

Me senté en mi coche preguntándome si debería encontrar otra ruta de senderismo o simplemente ir directamente a la playa cuando lo vi.

El pequeño perro parduzco ahora era mucho más marrón, desaliñado y mojado. Estaba sentado cerca de la mesa de picnic donde le había dado un trago de agua el día anterior, solo mirándome.

Abrí la puerta y salí. No sabía realmente lo que iba a hacer con él, pero seguro que no lo iba a dejar aquí. Claramente había pasado la noche bajo la lluvia, solo, sin comida, y muy probablemente asustado como el infierno.

Pensé que iba a salir disparado, así que me agaché cerca de la puerta de mi coche abierto y palmeé mi rodilla.

—Aquí, chico, —dije, tratando de no sonar ni parecer amenazante.

Salió disparado, pero no para alejarse de mí. Corrió directamente hacia mí, se lanzó alrededor de mis piernas y saltó a mi coche.

—Ey, —dije, poniéndome de pie. No estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor. Se había subido al asiento del pasajero, simplemente sentado como si hubiera estado esperando que lo llevara. —¿Estás bien ahí?

Su lengua rosada salió de su sucia cara. Obviamente no era peligroso, y seguro que no parecía ir a ninguna parte. Me senté en mi asiento, cerré la puerta y miré a mi nuevo pasajero.

—Te ves como un Ewok.

Estoy seguro de que sonrió.

Y luego noté que su collar tenía una placa con su nombre. Extendí la mano lentamente, midiendo su respuesta, pero lamió mi dedo, así que asumí que estábamos bien. Levanté la placa con el nombre y tuve que frotar el barro para poder leerlo.

Wicket.

Su nombre era Wicket.

Me costó un segundo, pero lo entendí. Wicket era, de hecho, un Ewok de Star Wars. El pequeño y curioso que conoce a la princesa Leia.

—Bueno, Wicket, apuesto a que alguien te echa de menos.

Él me sonrió un poco más.

Le di la vuelta al nombre y encontré un número de teléfono móvil. Gracias a Dios. Saqué mi teléfono y marqué.


	2. 2

**Park Jimin**

Normalmente estaría entusiasmado por una semana en Jeju, especialmente cuando era una estancia de trabajo con todos los gastos pagados.

Claro, los días eran un poco aburridos con horas de reuniones, grupos de expertos, juegos de roles y cualquier otra iniciativa basada en cursos que la compañía de telecomunicaciones más grande de Corea pensó que su personal debería soportar.

Pero las noches generalmente eran cenas y bebidas, y era bueno pasar el rato a nivel personal con otros gerentes de tienda de todo el país.

Solo veía a estas personas algunas veces al año y me encantaba ponerme al día con ellas.

Y este viaje comenzó muy bien, pero después de una llamada telefónica de mi angustiada madre, todo lo que quería hacer era irme a casa.

Había dejado a mi perro con mis padres mientras estaba fuera, y hace dos días, recibí una llamada de mi madre llorando.

Wicket estaba desaparecido.

—Solo dejé la puerta abierta durante un segundo mientras iba al buzón, —lloró.

Le había dicho mil veces, ella lo sabía por haber estado en mi casa, que Wicket podía saltar, deslizar el picaporte de cualquier puerta mosquitera y esperar a que se abriera, y que luego desaparecería como el viento.

Y se fue, lo hizo.

Mamá y papá vivían en Yeonje-Gu, a veinte kilómetros de donde yo vivía en Gwangalli. Había dejado a Wicket en su casa de camino al aeropuerto, con su comida, su cama, su correa y sus juguetes favoritos.

A papá le habían operado de la rodilla así que no podía conducir, y mamá no tenía carnet.

Pero mamá había llamado a todos los veterinarios de la ciudad y contactado con ayuntamiento cada pocas horas. Había recorrido todo el barrio, llamándolo por su nombre.

Yeonje-Gu no era exactamente una gran ciudad, pero era lo suficientemente grande, y Wicket no estaba familiarizado con ella en absoluto.

Y para un perro pequeño, bien podría haber sido un laberinto interminable de un olor que distraía tras otro.

No podía abandonar el curso. Era entrenamiento obligatorio, y nada menor que una emergencia familiar era una razón plausible para irse.

Creedme, pregunté.

Tampoco era aceptable atender llamadas telefónicas en mitad del curso. Los oradores invitados no se sentían exactamente apreciados cuando sonaban los teléfonos móviles interrumpiendo sus bien ensayados discursos. Era respetuoso cambiar los teléfonos a modo silencio. Podía comprenderlo.

Pero necesitaba actualizaciones. Y cuando el teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo, me moría por comprobarlo. No había forma de que pudiera.

Luego, durante la siguiente hora, zumbó una y otra vez. Cuando nos permitieron salir para almorzar, tuve el teléfono fuera y estuve caminando hacia la puerta antes de que nadie se hubiera levantado.

Tenía dos llamadas perdidas, dos mensajes en el buzón de voz y cuatro mensajes de texto todos de un número desconocido. Y un mensaje de texto de mi madre. Leí el de ella primero.

_> > Todavía sin suerte._

Fruncí el ceño y, con un profundo suspiro, leí los otros mensajes de texto.

Uno era de Li, mi mano derecha en el trabajo. La había dejado a cargo y no tenía dudas sobre su capacidad para manejar una tienda sin problemas. Su mensaje era solo para decirme que todo estaba bien, pero que si podía hacerle una llamada rápida cuando pudiera.

El siguiente mensaje era de mi hermano.

_> > Mamá me ha contado lo de Wicket. Papá está enfadado porque no puede conducir por las calles buscándolo también. Déjame saber lo que necesitas que haga._

Una punzada de desesperación apretó mi corazón. Me conmovió que mi hermano menor quisiera ayudar, pero estaba en la universidad en Daegu.

¿Qué podría hacer en su caso desde allí? Y me encantó que toda mi familia estuviera tan preocupada, pero estaba desconsolado porque estaba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, sin hacer nada, mientras Wicket estaba perdido.

Traté de no pensar en lo que estaba pasando. Si estaba herido, hambriento, asustado. ¿Lo había atropellado un automóvil? Había escuchado historias de horror sobre perros robados para peleas de perros. Oh, Dios, Wicket no tendría ninguna posibilidad...

_Por favor, querido Dios, no._

Revisé el último mensaje de texto.

_> > Hola. He dejado algunos mensajes de voz... creo que encontré a tu perro._

Parpadeé y volví a leer el texto.

Habían dejado un mensaje. Busqué el mensaje de voz y caminé hasta que la grabación comenzó a reproducirse. Entonces me detuve en seco.

_> >> Um ey. Hola. Mi nombre es Jungkook. Um, ¿podrías devolverme la llamada? Gracias._

El mensaje terminó abruptamente, lo cual fue extraño. Era la voz de un tipo y nunca mencionó a un perro. Sin embargo, su texto sí...

Luego otro.

_> >> Oh, um, yo otra vez. Eh, Jungkook. He olvidado mencionarlo, si pudieras llamarme a este número. Se trata de un perro._

Golpeé marcar, y quienquiera que contestara, lo hizo con una risa.

—¿Hola?

Era la misma voz de los mensajes de voz.

—Sí, Jungkook, ¿verdad? Te estoy devolviendo la llamada sobre un perro.

Él no se estaba riendo ahora.

—Sí. Encontré un perro. ¿Puedes hablarme de él?

—¿Qué co…? ¿Qué? Si lo encontraste, entonces sabes cómo se ve.

—Sí, pero ¿y tú?

Vale, esto era oficialmente extraño, y después de estar tan malditamente preocupado, ¿este tipo cualquiera me estaba dando esta mierda críptica? Casi como si fuera...

—Oh, Dios mío. ¿Lo tienes secuestrado?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Solo necesito asegurarme de que eres su... quiero decir, el dueño real de este perro antes de dejar que te lo lleves y lo uses como cebo para peleas de perros.

Cerré los ojos y reproduje sus palabras en mi cabeza. ¿Me estaba acusando de crueldad hacia los animales? ¿O estaba protegiendo a Wicket y asegurándose de que yo no era algún psicópata como en ese episodio de...?

—Porque vi ese episodio de en la televsión, —continuó diciendo. —Así que tendrás que describirlo... quiero decir, al perro, antes de decidir si eres legítimo o no.

Me encontré sonriendo, aunque no sabía por qué.

—Sí, él es un él. Mi número está en su placa, así que no estoy seguro de por qué crees que no soy legítimo, pero jugaré contigo. Su nombre es Wicket. Su collar es azul. Su comida favorita son las tiras de pollo, pero suplicará por las tostadas aunque sepa que no tiene permitido comerlas. Es una cosa blanca y esponjosa, parece un Ewok.

Jungkook dejó escapar una suave risa.

—De ahí el nombre. Me imaginé que tenía que ser una referencia a Star Wars. Se parecía demasiado a él para que fuera una coincidencia.

Dios mío, era realmente él. Wicket fue encontrado.

—¿Está bien? ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

—Estaba en el aparcamiento del Parque Nacional. Fui allí a hacer una caminata por el Monte Jangsan, y debo decir que es irresponsable dejarlo allí sin agua.

—¿Monte Jangsan? —Ladré. —¿Dónde demonios está él?

—Vivo en Haeundae. Lo encontré en el aparcamiento del Parque Nacional del Monte Jangsan. —Luego se quedó en silencio durante un segundo. —¿Dónde vives?

—Vivo en Gwangalli, pero lo dejé en la casa de mis padres en Yeonje-Gu.

—¿Yeonje-Gu?

—¡Sí! ¿Cómo diablos pasó de Yeonje-Gu a Haeundae?

—No lo sé. Tal vez hizo autostop con alguien por error. Ciertamente no tuvo problemas para subirse a mi coche. Tenía la puerta abierta, y él saltó y se sentó en el lado del pasajero como si hubiera reservado un Uber.

—Oh, hombre. —Suspiré y me apreté el pulgar e índice en el puente de la nariz. —A él le gustan los coches.

—En realidad lo encontré ayer. Fui a caminar ayer, y me senté en las mesas de picnic porque hacía un calor apestoso. Estaba allí entonces. Le di un trago de agua, pensando que sus dueños estaban caminando por uno de los senderos. Pero luego he vuelto hoy. No sabía que habían cerrado el camino después de la lluvia porque soy nuevo aquí, bueno, lo leí pero me olvidé, pero Wicket seguía allí, escondido debajo de una de las mesas. Estaba empapado y embarrado. Si no lo hubiera visto el día anterior, no habría pensado que era el mismo perro.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿está bien?

—Lo está ahora. Le he dado un baño y comida. Ha dormido como un tronco.

—¿Has hecho todo eso?

—Por supuesto que sí. —Parecía indignado. No tenía intención de cuestionar su compasión. —Y no sabía que en realidad era blanco. Incluso ayer, antes de la lluvia y el barro, era un poco amarronado. Yo diría que ha tenido bastante aventura.

Fruncí el ceño, mi corazón pesado sabiendo que Wicket había pasado por una prueba.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—Conmigo. Estamos en la playa. Está divirtiéndose mucho persiguiendo cangrejos soldado.

¿Lo había llevado a la playa?

—Iba a llevarlo al parque para perros, pero no estaba seguro de si sus vacunas estaban al día...

—Oh, um... —Me había dejado sorprendido. —Sí, lo están. Va al veterinario cada seis meses. Mira, puede abrir las puertas de pantalla si no están cerradas, y así es como escapó de la casa de mi padre y mi madre. Mamá no tiene carnet y papá no puede conducir en este momento. Todos han estado preocupados. Mi madre sigue llorando porque se siente responsable. Ella sabe que él es como mi bebé, y estoy atrapado en Jeju. Me siento tan indefenso...

No sabía por qué sentí la necesidad de explicar todo esto, pero necesitaba que él supiera que no era una mala persona.

Su tono era más suave ahora.

—Bueno, él está bien ahora. Puedes dejar de preocuparte.

Me froté la cara con la mano.

—Gracias. Y es un alivio saber que está a salvo. —Pero ahora la logística era mi mayor problema. —No estoy seguro de cómo voy a recogerlo. Puedo llamar a uno de los veterinarios locales para ver si pueden alojarlo hasta que llegue a casa, supongo. O tal vez una residencia canina...

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar lejos? —Preguntó.

—Estoy atrapado en un curso de trabajo durante otros cuatro días.

—Puedo quedármelo durante cuatro días, —sugirió Jungkook.

—No, no podría pedirte que hagas eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque él no es tu responsabilidad. Y ya has hecho suficiente, más de lo que nunca te pueda agradecer.

—No ha sido un problema. De hecho, lo he disfrutado. Es una buena excusa para salir, y a mi casera no le importa en absoluto. De hecho, ella piensa que es lindo. —Hubo un sonido amortiguado como si estuviera hablando con otra persona, o tal vez con Wicket. El viento se había levantado y no pude entender lo que dijo.

—Lo siento, ¿qué era eso? No he podido oírte.

Hubo un sonido de jadeo, como si estuviera corriendo, luego risas, y el sonido del viento se detuvo. Me imaginé que había encontrado un refugio donde sea que estuviera. La verdad era que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, y para el caso, dónde estaba Wicket.

—Lo siento, —Jungkook respondió jadeando. —He tenido que perseguirlo un poco. Es rápido.

—Sí, lo es. —entorné los ojos. —No quiero sonar grosero o ingrato...¿Cómo sé que está bien?

—Puedo enviarte una foto, —respondió simplemente.

—Oh, um... seguro. Eso sería genial, gracias.

—Decía en serio lo que he dicho antes. Puedo cuidarlo, realmente no hay problema. Comienzo en mi nuevo trabajo pasado mañana, pero el patio de mi casa es seguro. Además, mi casera lo vigilará durante el día.

—¿Vives con tu casera?

Él bufó.

—No, convirtió su casa en dos. Vivo arriba. Y estaré en casa a la hora de la cena, para poder pasearlo y darle la cena.

Sonreí ante eso.

—Parece que te tiene comiendo en su pequeña pata.

Él se rio y fue un sonido encantador, como la felicidad y la luz del sol, y me puso el corazón cálido.

—Creo que él también lo sabe, —dijo Jungkook. —Sabes, ¿sonríe de verdad? Nunca pensé que fuera algo que los perros pudieran hacer, pero él sí. Al igual que entiende cada palabra que le estoy diciendo y él simplemente sonríe.

Ahora fue mi turno de reír.

—Oh, sí, lo hace por completo.

No sé cómo sucedió, pero me encontré a mí mismo preguntándome sobre este tipo, Jungkook. Su voz era cálida y suave y obviamente era amable y compasivo... Tal vez solo era un buen samaritano y nuestros caminos nunca volverían a cruzarse después de recuperar a Wicket, pero estaba intrigado, eso seguro.

—Vale, mira, —dije. —Si estás seguro de que no es un problema...

—No hay problema en absoluto, —replicó. Luego habló lejos del teléfono, pero lo escuché muy bien. —¿Has oído eso, Wicket? Papá dice que puedes quedarte un poco más. —Entonces volvió a hablar por teléfono. —Está sonriendo.

Me reí entre dientes, y por alguna extraña razón, me sonrojé.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hace.

—Vale, bien, te enviaré una foto para que sepas que está bien. —Una pausa.—Eh, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Oh, Jimin. Park Jimin.

—Bueno, Jimin, Park Jimin, —replicó. Puse los ojos en blanco por su cursilería, pero no había dejado de sonreír todavía. —Soy Jeon Jungkook.

—Gracias, Jeon Jungkook, por ser tan amable con Wicket.

—De nada. Y no estoy diciendo que no lo habría rescatado si su nombre no fuera Wicket, pero soy fan de Star Wars, así que fue obvio. Bueno, eso y el hecho de que no iba a salir de mi coche.

Yo resoplé.

—Lo siento si hizo un lío. Oye, si quieres enviarme una dirección de PayPal o algo así, te puedo enviar algo de dinero por su comida. No espero que tengas que pagar por nada.

—Está bien. De verdad, no es un problema. Como he dicho, ha sido una gran excusa para salir y explorar la costa. Solo llevo aquí unos días.

Había tanto que quería preguntarle, pero alguien del curso al que asistía me indicó que la gente volvía a entrar para la sesión de la tarde.

Mierda. Ni siquiera había almorzado.

—Bueno, si estás seguro. Podemos arreglar todo eso más tarde de todos modos, —dije. —Me tengo que ir. Mi curso está a punto de comenzar.

—Bueno, diviértete. Nosotros nos vamos a pasar la tarde a la playa. Estoy seguro de que hay un café allí que vende galletas para perros.

Solté una carcajada.

—Lo hay. —Dios, ¿qué he dicho ahora? —Bueno, um, mantente en contacto.

—Lo haré.

La línea enmudeció y rápidamente le envié un mensaje a mi madre.

_> > Wicket ha sido encontrado. ¡Está en Haeundae! Te lo explicaré más tarde esta noche._

Una hora más tarde, mientras el orador invitado hablaba, mi estómago retumbó y mi atención se desvaneció, mis pensamientos seguían volviendo a Jungkook. Saqué con cuidado el teléfono y vi que tenía tres mensajes, mi madre dijo:

_> > ¡Gracias a Dios!_

Luego había dos fotos. Una era de Wicket, todo blanco, limpio y esponjoso, sentado en la hierba arenosa, con los ojos brillantes mirando directamente a la cámara. Y sí, estaba sonriendo. También pude ver la mitad de dos pies descalzos en la hierba. Los pies de Jungkook, obviamente, dado que él había hecho y enviado la foto.

La hierba parecía suave y los pies descalzos me recordaron que él estaba en la playa y yo estaba atascado en una charla sobre el cableado óptico y las restricciones de la banda ancha. Y que Jungkook tenía bonitos dedos en los pies.

La segunda foto también era de Wicket, esta vez estaba sentado en lo que parecía una silla de café al aire libre. Dios ayúdame. En realidad estaba sentado en la silla a la mesa. Había un batido de algún tipo sobre la mesa frente al fotógrafo, Jungkook, y un plato con una galleta en forma de hueso frente a Wicket.

Wicket estaba sonriendo.

Me reí en medio de la charla del orador invitado, y luego pretendí cubrirlo con una tos. Aunque estoy seguro de que mi sonrisa me delató. Esperé hasta que la gente dejó de mirarme, luego respondí.

_> > Se ve muy feliz, gracias._

Jungkook respondió.

_> > De nada._

_> > He estado muy preocupado por él. Gracias por llevarlo a casa._

_> > El placer es mío. Él es una alegría absoluta._

Iba a responder que Wicket era un cavador de hoyos, un Steve McQueen artista del escape, pero no quería arruinar el momento. En cambio, respondí:

_> > Siéntete libre de mantenerme actualizado sobre las aventuras de Jungkook y Wicket._

_> > LOL lo haré._

—Señor Jeon, —dijo el orador invitado. Levanté la vista, horrorizado por haber sido pillado. —¿Hay algún otro lugar donde preferiría estar?

En realidad, sí. En Haeundae tomando un batido con un extraño bastante genial que recogió a mi perro perdido, quien, justo en este momento, le está dando una galleta en forma de hueso y lo está llevando de aventuras de un lado a otro de Haeundae Beach.

No dije eso, por supuesto. Opté por una respuesta más profesional.

—Ah, no señor. Perdón por la interrupción.


	3. 3

**Jungkook**

Wicket se quedó dormido en el coche de camino a casa. Me tomé mi tiempo bajando por la avenida, disfrutando de la espectacular vista del Océano, y mi mente siguió repasando la conversación que había tenido con Jimin.

Ciertamente no tenía la intención de causar daño a Wicket. De hecho, parecía aliviado de que Wicket hubiera sido encontrado sano y salvo.

Más que aliviado, incluso sonó un poco como con un nudo en la garganta. Luego chateamos y me di cuenta de que Jimin era un tipo agradable que había perdido a su perro.

Su voz era fácil de escuchar, y su risa cálida y gutural; un sonido agradable que podría imaginar escuchar de cerca y personalmente, labios presionados contra mi oreja.

Intenté no dejar que mis pensamientos siguieran por ese camino. No sabía nada de él, solo que trabajaba en un empleo en el que se suponía que tenía conferencias de una semana y que su madre cuidaba de su perro. Y tenía un magnífico bonito perro.

Aparqué en el garaje y Wicket se despertó. Esperé a que él hiciera sus asuntos en el césped, luego lo llevé al piso de arriba, donde procedió a sentarse en el sofá y volver a dormirse.

Me quedé allí y lo miré, pensando, bastardo afortunado, y deseando poder unirme a él. Entonces me di cuenta de que no había ninguna razón por la cual no pudiera unirme a él.

Así que lo hice. Me deslicé a su lado y me tendí. Empujé un cojín debajo de mi cabeza y consideré cerrar los ojos durante solo un minuto.

Me desperté una hora más tarde cuando Wicket se estiró contra mí. En algún momento de la última hora, se había acurrucado a mi lado, aunque ahora estaba despierto, pero bastante contento de quedarse simplemente ahí tumbado. Le sonreí y le acaricié la piel entre las orejas. Su cola golpeó el sofá.

—Ey, pequeñín, —dije.

Saltó al suelo, se desperezó y se sacudió, luego caminó hacia la puerta.

—Vale, punto entendido, —dije, rodando fuera del sofá y dejándolo salir. Trotó escaleras abajo y yo lo seguí. Estaba feliz de oler y explorar el jardín y los parterres, y yo estaba feliz solo por mirarlo.

Probablemente quedaba una hora de luz diurna, y todo lo que el sol tocaba tenía un brillo dorado. Los insectos revoloteaban por la parte superior del jardín. El aire todavía estaba tibio.

Fue algo perfecto.

—Mañana es nuestro último día de libertad, —le dije a Wicket. —¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Hacer que te revisen por hablar con los animales, —dijo Hye-Jin detrás de mí. —Bueno, hablar con ellos está bien, pero hacer preguntas y esperar respuestas es donde se pone sospechoso.

Me reí entre dientes, y cuando me di la vuelta, me di cuenta de que no estaba sola. Estaba sentada en la mesa del patio a la sombra, con una botella de cerveza en la mano. El hombre que estaba con ella parecía tener unos sesenta años, más o menos.

Tenía el cabello largo y gris recogido en una cola de caballo y una perilla plateada, y vestía pantalones cortos viejos y desteñidos y una camiseta que, o compró en una tienda retro, o que fue nueva en una tienda de surf hace treinta años. De cualquier manera, era genial. Él asintió lentamente y sonrió.

—Oh, hola, —dije, caminando para presentarme. Ofrecí mi mano y él la sacudió. —Soy Jeon Jungkook.

Su apretón de manos fue fuerte y calloso, su sonrisa amplia.

— Kim Jong-in. He oído que te has mudado al piso de arriba.

—Sí. Y Hye-Jin me ha dejado amablemente mantener a este pequeñín.

Le señalé a Wicket, que ahora estaba con la nariz baja, cola arriba, en su jardín de flores.

—Hasta encontré a su dueño. Lo cual he hecho hoy, en realidad.

—Oh, ¿lo has hecho? —Preguntó Hye-Jin. Sus ojos se veían raros. — ¿Van a venir a buscarlo?

—No durante unos pocos días, si te parece bien. El tipo que lo posee es de Gwangalli, pero está en una conferencia de trabajo en Jeju. Sus padres viven en Yeonje-Gu, que es de donde se escapó Wicket.

Hablamos de eso durante un tiempo, charlando un poco sobre cómo se sabe que los perros y los gatos viajan por todo el país en busca de sus dueños.

—Siéntate, —dijo Jong-in, empujando una silla del patio fuera de la mesa con el pie. Me senté cuando Jong-in se puso de pie, agachándose hacia el interior. Gritó: —¿Quién quiere una cerveza?

Hye-Jin inspeccionó su botella como si le llevara un tiempo procesar su pregunta o preguntarse por qué la estaba sosteniendo.

—Sí, por qué no. Normalmente no tomo dos, pero es una tarde agradable.—Entonces ella me miró expectante.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

Fue entonces cuando noté un cenicero sobre la mesa y los restos de lo que parecía un porro. Bueno, eso explicaba las suaves sonrisas y los lentos parpadeos. Ambos estaban colocados.

Jong-in me dio una cerveza que abrí y tomé un trago para ocultar mi sonrisa. Ambos eran hippies fumetas con el pelo gris.

—Entonces, —dijo Jong-in, volviendo a sentarse a la mesa. —¿Qué te trae a Busan?

—Trabajo. Empiezo en el Emporium pasado mañana.

—Ah, entonces eso es lo que querías decir con el último día de libertad.

—Sí.

—¿Qué harás allí? —Preguntó.

—Recepción. Soy el tipo sonriente siempre profesional que te registra la entrada. Simplemente no lo parezco en este momento. — Hice un gesto hacia mi desaliñada barba de tres días, pelo revuelto y camisa casual y pantalones cortos.—Si me vieras vestido para el trabajo, probablemente no me reconocerías.

—Ah. —asintió sabiamente. —Yo también. Mirándome, no pensarías que soy un ex surfista que tiene su propia tienda de bazar que vende muebles importados balineses, ropa teñida e incienso.

Resoplé mi cerveza porque eso era exactamente lo que parecía.

Obviamente, mi reacción fue lo que él buscaba porque sonrió y se reclinó en su silla, relajado. Bueno, fumado.

—Entonces, dime, —dijo Hye-Jin, apuntando su botella de cerveza hacia mí. —Familia, ¿sí, no? ¿Novia? ¿Novio?

Dios, si se tratara de un concurso de preguntas donde los pensionistas se pasaban un porro e interrogaban a la gente, yo estaba en el banquillo de los interrogatorios.

Bueno, aquí no pasaba nada.

—Familia, sí. Mamá, papá, una hermana mayor… está casada, con dos chiquillos. ¿Novia? Nunca. Novio... no por el momento. Desafortunadamente.

Hye-Jin y Jong-in no parecían de los que juzgaban a nadie por ser diferentes, y afortunadamente no reaccionaron en absoluto. Hye-Jin tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

—Bien, bien. Es una pena que no hayas conseguido el número de ese de las mudanzas. El que tiene el culo sexy.

Me reí.

—Sí, lástima.

—Sabes, —dijo Jong-in, tirando de su barba de chivo. —El joven Hoseok en mi tienda, podría preguntarle si está libre la próxima semana. Buen chico.

Casi me atraganté con mi cerveza.

—Nah, estoy bien, gracias.

Hye-Jin lo miró de reojo.

—¿Cuál es Hoseok?

Jong-in hizo un gesto hacia la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Ya sabes. Rastas. Vegano. El que sabe de dónde viene la mejor hierba.

—Ah. —Ella asintió lentamente, luego miró alrededor de su jardín como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. —Jesús, Kai. ¿De dónde diablos has sacado esta mierda?

Él se rio entre dientes.

—Buderim. Es buena, ¿eh?

Ella lo miró de reojo otra vez.

—Estoy jodidamente colocada.

Me reí de nuevo y tomé otro trago de cerveza.

Hye-Jin me sonrió.

—Me gustas, chico.

—Eh, gracias. Me gustas también. —Terminé la cerveza y me puse de pie.—Cortaré el césped mañana por la mañana.

Hye-Jin hizo una mueca.

—Dios. No muy temprano.

Yo resoplé.

—No. No demasiado temprano. Gracias por la cerveza Jong-in, ha sido un placer conocerte.

Tendió la mano, la cual sacudí.

—Llámame Kai o K, niño. La mayoría de la gente lo hace.

—Está bien..., Kai. Eh, gracias de nuevo. Si necesitáis algo, estaré arriba. Dadme un grito.

Ambos asintieron y me hicieron un gesto de despedida. Llamé a Wicket y subimos al piso donde empecé a pensar en la cena. Después de un largo día de sol y caminar, no tenía ganas de cocinar. Me sentía como para pizza y tuve una idea. Salí al balcón y me incliné.

—Ey, voy a pedir una pizza. ¿Queréis una?

Tanto Hye-Jin como Kai me miraron con ojos enrojecidos y sonrisas perezosas.

—Diablos, sí, —dijo Kai.

Hye-Jin luego miró a Kai.—Te dije que me gustaba.

Una hora más tarde, pizzas entregadas y terminadas, estaba arriba en mi apartamento. Wicket estaba alimentado y dormitaba feliz en su sitio en el sofá, y yo acababa de agarrar una botella de agua de mi nevera cuando el teléfono sonó.

Lo había dejado en la mesita de café toda la tarde, y cuando lo recogí, me di cuenta de que tenía dos llamadas perdidas y cinco mensajes de texto. El primer mensaje de voz era de Yoongi.

_> >>Ey. ¿Cómo te estás acomodando? Me encantó la foto de tu caminata. Te ves feliz, y estoy contento. Los muchachos dijeron que te dijera hola. Llámame alguna vez._

Sí, era mi ex novio, pero aún era un buen amigo. Su mensaje me hizo sonreír. Le devolvería la llamada mañana en algún momento.

El siguiente mensaje de voz era de mamá.

_> >>Ey, amor. Déjanos saber cómo va. Te quiero._

Sí, tendría que llamarla esta noche.

El primer mensaje de texto era de Jisoo, mi hermana.

_> >Solo un rápido hola. Espero que te estés adaptando. Los niños extrañan a su tío Kookie. Avísanos cuándo te podemos visitar ;)_

El siguiente era de mi padre.

_> >¿Comienzas a trabajar mañana? ¿O pasado mañana? Solo quería desearte buena suerte. Y llama a tu madre para que deje de preocuparse._

Los siguientes eran de Jimin.

_> >Terminado el curso por hoy. Solo quería decir gracias de nuevo por recoger a Wicket y cuidarlo tan bien. Realmente lo agradezco. Tus aventuras parecían divertidas, mejor que donde yo estaba, eso seguro._

Luego, otro enviado una hora después del primero.

_> >Ah, se me olvidaba decirte que no puede tomar golosinas de hígado. Bueno, puede tenerlas, pero luego fregarás las alfombras. Si sabes a lo que me refiero. _

Había un emoticón de caca y una cara llorando.

Luego su último mensaje de texto, que acababa de recibir. Enviado dos horas después de su segundo mensaje texto.

_> >Espero que todo esté bien. No soy raro, lo prometo. Solo estoy preocupado y lo extraño. Gracias._

Sonreí a mi teléfono.

Tomé una foto rápida de Wicket, dormido en mi sofá, y se la envié a Jimin. La burbuja de texto apareció para decirme que estaba respondiendo y esperé durante lo que parecieron años.

_> >Descarado cabroncete. Aunque es muy mono. Gracias._

Solo iba a mandarle un mensaje de texto, pero tal vez la segunda cerveza que Kai me había tomado con la pizza se me subió a la cabeza.

Miré su número durante un largo segundo y, en cambio, lo llamé.

Respondió al segundo timbrazo.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, —repliqué. Me senté al lado de Wicket. —Pensé que sería más fácil si simplemente llamaba. —Entonces tuve la horrible compresión de que probablemente estaba interrumpiendo algo. — ¿Está bien? Mierda, todo está bien, lo prometo. Soy Jungkook, por cierto.

Él se rio entre dientes en mi oído.

—No, está bien. Estoy solo en la habitación de mi hotel mirando basura en la TV.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. Quiero decir, no que estés solo. A menos que quieras estarlo. —Cerré los ojos lentamente, mortificado ante la estupidez que me había salido de la boca. Y seguía saliendo, aparentemente. —Quiero decir, no es que sea de mi incumbencia. Solo quería que supieras que Wicket está bien y que no he pensado que fueras un bicho raro por mandarme un mensaje de texto. Aunque probablemente ahora te estés preguntando lo mismo sobre mí. No quería preocuparte; estábamos abajo comiendo pizza con mi casera. Me olvidé el teléfono.

Estuvo callado un segundo, luego soltó una carcajada.

—No he pensado que fueras un bicho raro.

—Hasta ahora, ¿verdad?

Él se rio entre dientes esta vez.

—Está bien. Creía que habrías pensado que tres mensajes de texto eran un poco excesivos. Iba a enviar otro para disculparme, pero eso habrían sido cuatro.

—No me habría importado. Lo echas de menos, lo entiendo.

Él suspiró.

—Lo hago. Estaba preocupado de que algo le hubiera pasado.

—Algo lo ha hecho. Un tipo increíble lo encontró y han estado teniendo aventuras todos los días. Probablemente sea por eso por lo que se ha quedado como un tronco incluso después de habernos echado una siesta esta tarde.

—¿Nosotros? —Preguntó. —¿Echaste una siesta con Wicket?

Parecía divertido, y pensé que ya pensaba que yo era un bicho raro.

—Bueno, sí, un poco. Se dejó caer en mi sofá e hizo ese pequeño ronquido mono, y pensé, “¿sabes qué? Esa no es una mala idea”.

Jimin se rio.

—Ese lindo ronquido... nunca pensé que echaría de menos sus ronquidos.

—Puedo grabarlo para ti, si quieres, —le ofrecí, medio en broma. —Está justo a mi lado, roncando mientras hablamos. Aquí, escucha. —

Puse el teléfono cerca de la cara de Wicket para que Jimin pudiera oírlo. Cuando volví a poner el teléfono en mi oreja, estaba en silencio y me pregunté si la llamada había sido desconectada.

Luego dijo, su voz baja:

—Gracias.

—Vale, —le ofrecí. —Él está realmente bien. Te enviaré más fotos mañana. No estoy seguro todavía de lo que vamos a hacer, pero será algo divertido.

—Estoy celoso.

—¿Qué? ¿El curso que haces no es tan divertido como ir a la playa o caminar por la selva tropical? ¿O batidos y puppacinos*?

_*Combinación de puppy (cachorro) y frapuccino_

—Ni siquiera cerca, —respondió. —¿Le has comprado un puppacino?

Yo resoplé.

—Por supuesto que lo he hecho. Tenía que tener algo con lo que lavar su galleta de hueso. —De nuevo, silencio, y pensé que tal vez había cruzado la línea. —Es solo espuma. No le hará daño.

—Oh, no, está bien. No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.

—¿Por qué no? Para que lo sepas, también mimo a mi sobrina y sobrino. Hace que mi hermana se suba por las paredes, pero no importa. No conseguiré el premio al mejor tío diciéndoles que no al azúcar, ¿o sí?

Ahora él se rio.

—¿Qué edad tienen? Tu sobrina y sobrino.

—Tres y cuatro. MinHo tiene tres años, y ella es una polvorilla, y Rosé tiene cuatro. Él está con los dinosaurios en este momento.

—Hay una tienda en la plaza donde trabajo que tiene un montón de figuras de dinosaurios, —dijo. —Se ven bastante geniales.

—¿Qué plaza es esa?

—Gwangalli Palms.

—Oh, gracias. Lo comprobaré. —Entonces pensé en eso. —Creía que hacías un trabajo corporativo para estar fuera en una conferencia de trabajo de una semana.

Él hizo un sonido que sonó como un gemido amortiguado.

—Bueno, en realidad no. Soy el gerente de la tienda K-Telecom.

Fue raro. Lo dijo como si esperara una respuesta sarcástica.

—Genial, —dije. —Eso es bastante impresionante.

De nuevo con la vacilación.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, ¿por qué no lo sería?

—Bueno, cuando le digo a la gente que trabajo para K-Telecom, la mayoría de la gente me critica por el importe de las facturas de su teléfono o porque su conexión a Internet les falló.

—Pero eso no es culpa tuya.

Se rio.

—Oh, Dios mío. Eres la persona más sensata con la que he hablado alguna vez.

Bufé ante eso.

—Bueno, trabajo al frente para un resort de cinco estrellas. Bueno, solía hacerlo, en Daegu. Comienzo mi nuevo trabajo pasado mañana, haciendo lo mismo, pero un poco más arriba. Y puedo decirte que cuando la gente paga grandes sumas de dinero, eso genera grandes expectativas. Y con razón. Pero cuando las cosas van mal, como a veces lo hacen, quieren a alguien a quien culpar. No es personalmente culpa mía que esperaran que el menú del servicio de habitaciones fuera gratis; pero mi trabajo es resolver cualquier problema.Necesito hacer feliz al cliente mientras mantengo la integridad del hotel bajo control. Aunque no significa que vayan a conseguir el servicio de habitaciones gratis.

Jimin se rio de nuevo.

—Debería usar eso mañana en nuestro segmento de Resolución de Atención al Cliente.

—Desde luego, siéntete libre.

—¿La gente realmente espera que se incluya el servicio de habitaciones?

Me burlé.

—Trabajas en servicio al cliente, ¿verdad?

—Punto a favor.

Me encontré sonriendo.

—Es una locura, ¿no?

—Es cierto. —Sonó como si hubiera cambiado la oreja contra la que presionaba el teléfono. —Entonces, ¿tu nuevo trabajo es un ascenso? —Preguntó. —Solo... dijiste que era un paso adelante.

—Sí. Será un desafío, pero estoy deseando que llegue. Y además, en mi tiempo libre puedo pasar el rato en la playa e ir de excursión. Incluso podría aprender a surfear.

—Te gusta el aire libre. Es decir, por tus aventuras con Wicket, eres del tipo aventurero. La mayoría de las personas plantan su culo delante del televisor.

—Bueno, hago mi parte justa de la plantar traseros. —Me congelé, luego entré en pánico. —Um, eso ha sonado un poco mal.

Jimin soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que Wicket se despertó y miró alrededor de la habitación.

—Ey, —dije antes de que Jimin pudiera responder acerca de mi comentario de plantar un trasero. —Wicket ha escuchado tu risa. Creo que te está buscando. Di su nombre, habla con él y pondré el teléfono cerca de su oreja.

Puse el teléfono cerca de la carita de Wicket y pude oír el pequeño murmullo de Jimin diciendo algo, pero no pude descifrar las palabras exactamente. Wicket inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sus orejas se animaron y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¡Está escuchando! —Dije, esperando que Jimin me oyera.

Cuando Wicket intentó lamer mi teléfono, lo retiré y me lo puse en la oreja. Entonces oí lo que Jimin estaba diciendo.

—...espera, amiguito, iré a buscarte pronto. Sé que probablemente te estés divirtiendo y espero que te esté cuidando bien. Te extraño y la abuela estaba muy triste por tu huida.

Fue tan malditamente dulce. Ponía una voz cursi para hablar con él, y tuve que preguntarme quién era realmente este tipo, Jimin. Era bastante obvio que podíamos hablar sin esfuerzo, y parecíamos tener mucho en común... excepto que no tenía ni idea de si era gay o bi, o remotamente interesado, o incluso soltero.

Y mientras hablaba por teléfono con su perro, sentí que me estaba entrometiendo, y mi corazón se contrajo porque Jimin obviamente extrañaba a su perro.

Luego me sentí culpable por sonreír ante la ternura porque, al final del día, Jimin estaba triste y no había nada de bonito en eso.

—Ha tratado de lamer el teléfono, —dije en voz baja. —Pero definitivamente te ha escuchado. Estaba mirando el teléfono, haciendo esa adorable inclinación de cabeza.

Jimin suspiró.

—Sí. Gracias.

—Bueno, es mejor que te deje ir, —dije. —No sé a qué aventuras nos dirigiremos mañana, pero me aseguraré de enviar fotos.

—Sí, eso sería genial. —Sonó como si ahora estuviera sonriendo.

—Está bien, bueno, diviértete en tu aburrido curso de quejas de servicio al cliente mañana.

Él gimió.

—Uf. No me lo recuerdes. Pero si Wicket exige otro viaje a un café y pide un puppacino, guarda la cuenta para que pueda devolverte el dinero.

Me reí.

—Sí, es totalmente su idea.

Estuvo callado por un segundo.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Pulsé “Finalizar llamada” y deslice el teléfono en mi bolsillo. No me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde. Supuse que habíamos hablado más de lo que pensaba. Fue extraño, sin embargo. Me quedé con una sensación inestable; una que no pude identificar del todo.

Este chico, que ni siquiera conocía, se sentía como una mierda porque yo tenía a su perro. Quiero decir, rescaté a su perro y él estaba agradecido, pero lo extrañaba de todos modos. Y me gustó que pudiéramos conversar tan fácilmente. Incluso si él no estaba inclinado a estar interesado, tal vez todavía podríamos ser amigos.

Necesitaba hacer nuevos amigos aquí, y Jimin parecía ser un buen lugar para comenzar. Quiero decir, no era como si pudiera preguntarle si era hetero sin sonar como un pervertido.

Wicket estaba sentado en el sofá a mi lado ahora, y cuando saqué el teléfono, se puso de pie y lo miró, probablemente tratando de ver si podía escuchar la voz de Jimin otra vez. Tomé una foto rápida y se la envié a Jimin, y agregué:

_> >Wicket dice buenas noches._

Su respuesta llegó pocos minutos después.

_> > Buenas noches, amiguito._

Oh, la parte de amiguito hizo que mi corazón se hundiera y volara al mismo tiempo. Me estaba involucrando demasiado, demasiado pronto.

Vale, entonces tal vez no podría preguntarle directamente si estaba interesado, pero podría preguntarle cómo era el ambiente de los bares o mencionar Grindr o la palabra “ex novio” de paso, o quizás podría simplemente joderla y decirle que era gay y ver cuál era su reacción.

Sí, pensé sarcásticamente. Porque eso siempre terminaba bien.


	4. 4

**Jimin**

La foto de Wicket en el sofá de Jungkook me dolió un poco, no podía mentir. Ahí estaba él, tan lejos de mí, con alguien más. Y era estúpido, en realidad, pero me sentí como un padre cuyo hijo había ido a la escuela el primer día y fui dejado atrás mientras se estaba haciendo mayor.

Como he dicho. Era estúpido.Pero luego noté algo más en la foto.

Wicket estaba sentado en un sofá de cuero marrón, con la pata delantera en el muslo de Jungkook. Los ojos de Wicket eran grandes, marrones y curiosos, mirando el teléfono mientras se hacía la foto, y como Jungkook había dicho, su cabeza estaba inclinada de esa forma tan adorable que hacía.

Parecía feliz y saludable, seguro y bien alimentado. Nada de eso me preocupaba.

Jungkook tenía la mano libre al lado de Wicket, probablemente dándole palmaditas o dándole una rascadita, y eso también estaba bien.

Pero llevaba una pulsera que me llamó la atención. Una pulsera de cuero oscuro que tenía un pequeño broche de plata con pequeñas bandas de color.

Los colores del orgullo gay, para ser exactos.

Mi corazón hizo algo raro, de apretarse-saltar-hundirse. Él podría haber sido ajeno a la cosa completa del arcoíris del orgullo, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que ese brazalete en particular solo estaba a la venta en sitios LGBT. Lo que significaba una cosa.

Era LGBT, o en algún lugar del espectro LGBT. Tal vez.

Vale entonces.

_Jesús, Jimin. Contrólate._

No significaba nada. No sabía si era soltero o si estaba buscando o, tan siquiera, si estaba remotamente interesado. El hecho de que pudiera hablar con él como con nadie más no significaba nada tampoco.

El hecho de que él entendiera mi trabajo no me convertía en el chico del póster para todo lo correcto e incorrecto en la industria de las telecomunicaciones. Me encantaba mi trabajo, y odiaba que se convirtiera en un problema cuando se conversaba con algunas personas.

Pero no con Jungkook.

El entendía que el concepto de ser la cara de una marca era querer que nuestros clientes fueran felices. Claro, los chicos estaban de acuerdo con eso solo después de que se lo hubiera explicado, pero Jungkook lo entendió desde el principio.

Y fue muy amable con Wicket. Por encima de todo, eso es lo que más me gustó. Él no solo lo trataba como a un perro. Lo trataba exactamente de la manera en que yo lo hacía.

_Jesús, Jimin. Contrólate._

Me lo dije cientos de veces; preparándome para la cama, acostado en la cama.

Incluso en mis sueños, mi yo del sueño me dijo que me controlara. Estaba deslizándome por una pendiente de espuma puppacino y seguía diciéndome, maldición, contrólate, Jimin. Solo contrólate, maldita sea.

Me desperté sobresaltado, justo antes de que mi alarma se disparara. Me duché, me vestí, forcé un poco de desayuno, y me dije a mí mismo que debía conseguir un condenado control.

Y lo hice, hasta que el primer mensaje hizo sonar mi teléfono justo después de las 9 a.m. Era una foto, por supuesto. De un Wicket ahora ligeramente verde rodando en recortes de hierba fresca.

Esas manchas de hierba no iban a salir de su pelo pronto, pero la sonrisa en su rostro era ridícula.

Había un emoticón de risa y una leyenda.

_> >Cabroncete. Lo bueno es que es mono._

No pude responder porque estábamos en medio de discusiones abiertas, aunque estaba seguro de que algunas personas se dieron cuenta de que estaba mirando furtivamente mi teléfono. O eso, o mi sonrisa me delató.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, mi teléfono volvió a vibrar. Otra foto. Esta vez un Wicket muy húmedo estaba de pie sobre una tabla de boogie, flotando en una profundidad hasta el tobillo de agua con la mano de la pulsera de Jungkook sosteniendo la tabla.

La lengua de Wicket colgaba de un lado de su boca, y parecía que estaba sonriendo, no a la cámara exactamente, sino más a Jungkook.

Un texto la siguió.

_> >Clase de natación y surf 1: manchas de hierba 0_

¿Era absurdo que, con Wicket perdido, estuviera como loco y que también me sintiera un poco celoso? No de que Jungkook pasara tiempo con mi perro.

Sino de que Wicket pasara tiempo con Jungkook.

No pude evitar pensar que era injusto que Wicket supiera cómo era Jungkook y yo no.

_Jesús, Jimin. Contrólate._

Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo, pero cuanto más quería que Jungkook no me enviara más fotos, más no podía esperar.

Y no decepcionó.

Estaban en la playa. La foto era de un Wicket dormido sobre una toalla de playa, tirado sobre su espalda, con sus patitas en el aire. Por lo general, dormía así cuando había tenido un día ocupado... pero estaba yaciendo contra Jungkook. Bueno, supuse que era Jungkook.

Delgado, un poco pálido, pude ver un destello de piel sobre sus shorts azulones, luego las piernas largas con vello oscuro y largos pies, después un tramo de arena dorada y olas blancas sobre el agua azul océano.

La leyenda decía Recarga de batería completa en 4... 3... 2...

El paisaje, una de las playas más bellas del mundo, palidecía en comparación con el plano corporal. Ni siquiera era provocativo de ninguna manera. Él no había enviado una foto de él. La envió de Wicket, profundamente dormido después de una mañana divertida haciendo cosas locas. Pero no podía dejar de mirarlo.

A Jungkook, eso es.

Su piel parecía fresca del agua y calentada por el sol. Pude ver un poco de sal y arena, y su muslo parecía delgado pero fuerte y definido. Sus pies... tenía pies realmente grandes, y esos dedos demasiado monos que había visto en una foto anterior de él descalzo en la hierba...

Dios, estaba en problemas.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Ni siquiera conocía a este tipo. Bueno, lo hacía, un poco, pero no en realidad. Me sentía como si lo conociera.

Que con cada foto, con cada leyenda, podía verlo de verdad.

Había hablado con él, claro. Y a partir de nuestras pocas conversaciones telefónicas, sabía que le apasionaba el bienestar de los animales, trabajaba en la recepción en hoteles de cinco estrellas, vivía en el piso de arriba de una anciana y cortaba el césped, y tenía sentido del humor.

Sabía que le encantaba estar al aire libre, le encantaba estar activo, comía pizza y echaba siestas por la tarde porque mi perro lo hizo y pensó que parecía una gran idea.

Sabía lo suficiente, y lo sabía, sí, estaba en problemas.

A la hora del almuerzo, conseguí otra foto. Era Wicket en el lado del pasajero de lo que asumí que era el automóvil de Jungkook. Jungkook estaba de pie al lado de su auto, la puerta abierta. Wicket estaba de pie en el asiento con una sonrisa en su carita y una mirada que decía:

¿Te vas a dar prisa de una maldita vez?

El pie de foto decía:

_> >Está impaciente. Dije “puppacino” y comenzó a rebotar._

Había añadido un emoticón de risa, y yo estaba sonriendo a mi teléfono mientras respondía.

_> >Me estás matando! Estoy muy celoso pero me encantan las fotos. Ojalá estuviera con vosotros en lugar de aquí._

La pequeña burbuja de texto apareció, y sentí mariposas sabiendo que la respuesta de Jungkook venía.

_> >Hemos almorzado en el Surf Club. Hemos compartido pescado y patatas fritas a la parrilla. ¡A Wicket no le ha importado el no al puppacino porque el pescado le encaaaaanta! Le he dicho que tendríamos que almorzar contigo cuando vinieras a buscarlo. Espero que no te importe._

_> >No te preocupes en absoluto. Mi turno._

_> >Wicket dice que es mejor que haya puppacinos. LOL_

Jennie, una gerente de Daegu golpeó mi codo con el suyo.

—Alguien mintió el otro día cuando dijo que no estaba viendo a alguien...

Me llevó un segundo recordar nuestra conversación la otra noche y, de hecho, le dije que estaba soltero.

—No, no lo hago. Lo prometo.

—Nadie le sonríe a las fotos así con alguien que no les gusta.

Levanté el teléfono y le enseñé la foto.

—Es mi perro, Wicket. Es un poco como mi hijo.

Jennie estudió la foto durante un segundo.

—Es una monada. ¿Con quién se queda mientras estás aquí?

—Es una especie de larga historia, pero está siendo cuidado por un chico en Haeundae...

La sonrisa de Jennie se extendió lentamente. Me imaginé que coincidía con la mía. Ella alzó las cejas.

—Sí, la sonrisa. Es para el chico, no para la monada de bebé peludo.

Traté de no sonreír.

—Tal vez. No lo sé.

Jennie tarareó y apuñaló la ensalada con un tenedor, metiéndola en su boca para ocultar la sonrisa satisfecha.

—Mmm, creo que lo haces.

Mordí mi sándwich para no tener que responderle. En cambio, envié un mensaje de texto que lamenté enviar tan pronto como lo hice.

_> >Tendrás que enviar una foto que te incluya, así sabré con quién me reuniré en tres días..._

Jungkook no contestó para cuando volví a la sesión de la tarde de mi curso, y estaba bastante seguro de que ahora pensaba que yo era un bicho raro que estaba a un texto de pedir fotos de pollas. O enviarlas.

El remordimiento agitó el sándwich en mi estómago, y fingí estar interesado en las cosas del grupo de enfoque en las que se suponía que debía participar.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en Jungkook, y en las otras relaciones que había estropeado o en las que esquivé una bala.

Yo había tenido mi parte justa de corazones rotos, y había hecho mi parte de romperlos. La relación más larga que tuve fue de doce meses, y en lugar de celebrar nuestro aniversario de un año saliendo a cenar y teniendo relaciones sexuales increíbles, Taemin recogió sus pocas cosas de mi casa y me dijo que lo sentía.

Su familia nunca aceptaría su inclinación por los hombres y sería mejor para todos si él terminaba y se iba.

Claro, había roto mi corazón, pero no se lo eché en cara. No estaba listo para salir debido a su familia excesivamente religiosa y, probablemente, nunca podría hacerlo. Nunca regañaría a nadie por no haber salido. Todos tenían sus razones, y no todos eran tan afortunados como yo de tener una familia que lo aceptaba completamente.

Eso fue hace más de un año, y aparentemente mi corazón estaba compitiendo por una nueva atención. Ciertamente se había interesado por Jungkook, un tipo que apenas había conocido durante unos días, tanto si mi cerebro pensaba que era una buena idea como si no.

No era nada más que enamoramiento; al menos mi cerebro podría controlar a mi corazón en eso. Pero el enamoramiento era suficiente para hacerme sentir un poco mareado y nervioso, y luego recordé que Jungkook probablemente estaba considerando llevar a Wicket a un veterinario y dejar que lo cuidaran allí hasta que yo pudiera recogerlo porque le había pedido una foto como si eso fuera a determinar si quería almorzar con él en tres días...

No. No podía pensar en eso ahora mismo.

Dejé que mis recuerdos vagaran solos e intenté recordar las relaciones que había tenido antes de Taemin. Había habido una buena cantidad de rollos de una noche y, ocasionalmente, dos noches, y algunos hombres con los que había salido un mes, más o menos.

Pero nadie que me hubiera llamado la atención o conectado conmigo de ninguna manera. Necesitaba una conexión por encima de cualquier otra cosa porque, si conectaba con un chico, le seguía la atracción.

Claro, había visto chicos por los que había tenido lujuria, de los que pensé que eran tremendamente sexys tan pronto como los vi. Pero si no podía hablar con ellos, mantener una conversación y charlar con ellos, mi corazón no estaba en eso.

Taemin y yo nos conocimos cuando él entró a la tienda. No hubo nada más que miradas fugaces y sonrisas tímidas; fue una transacción profesional, después de todo.

Pero luego me encontré con él a la semana siguiente en un concierto al aire libre con mis amigos, y después de un segundo de mutuo tratar de ubicarnos, unimos los puntos de su nuevo teléfono y su visita a la tienda de K-Telecom.

Al principio había sido lento entre nosotros, mientras Taemin encontraba su camino, y fue reservado. Pero no me importó. Me gustaba y nunca nos quedamos cortos de conversación. Ni siquiera me importaban las reglas de no-salir o cero demostraciones públicas de afecto o el hecho de que su familia ni siquiera sabía que yo existía.

Entendí su dilema; no era una situación ideal para ninguno de nosotros.

Pero a puertas cerradas, las cosas habían sido fáciles y naturales, hasta que no fue así. Para él, de todos modos. Pero como he dicho, no lo culpé.

Ya lo había superado, y como mi madre había dicho después de que le dijera que Taemin me había dejado y de que ella me hubiera abrazado y llorado conmigo, encontraría a alguien más que me haría feliz.

Cuando mi corazón se curara y estuviera listo, ella había dicho que encontraría a alguien, más que probable, cuando ni siquiera estuviera buscando.

Bueno, no estaba buscando ahora. Realmente no lo hacía.

O eso me dije a mí mismo.

Y cuando Jungkook aún no había contestado cuando volví a la habitación de mi hotel por la noche, la decepción luchó con el lamento en mi estómago.

Fue estúpido, de verdad. Que estuviera hecho un lío por un tipo que apenas conocía. No habíamos tenido más contacto que unas pocas llamadas telefónicas, un par de risas y un montón de mensajes de texto. Y las fotos. No olvidemos las fotos.

Jennie había insistido en que me reuniera con ella y el resto de la pandilla en el restaurante del hotel a las siete y, a decir verdad, no tenía mucho apetito. Pero esta conferencia de trabajo trataba sobre la creación de redes tanto como lo hacía sobre la educación y sobre la formación de equipos, así que había estado de acuerdo.

Me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta, me puse un poco más de desodorante, me chorreé la cara con agua y le dije a mi reflejo en el espejo del baño que se pusiera las pilas.

Todos estaban en el bar cuando llegué diez minutos tarde. Una cerveza y unas risas después, me sentía mucho mejor. Me las había arreglado para no pensar, o pensar demasiado, como tendía a ser mi problema, sobre cosas que no podía controlar y asentarme para pasar una buena noche con algunos amigos del trabajo.

Cuando estábamos sentados en la mesa esperando nuestras comidas, Namjoon contó una historia graciosa sobre un cliente que había traído su ordenador portátil debido a problemas de conectividad a Internet solo para descubrir, en un entorno muy público, que fue la descarga ilegal de pornografía la que había infectado su dispositivo con virus.

Todos nos echamos a reír justo cuando mi teléfono pitó con un mensaje. Era de Jungkook, y me preparé para un breve texto final.

_> >Tarde ocupada. Salir a caminar y echar siestas, ya sabes, las cosas importantes._

Él agregó un guiño.

Luego siguió con una foto, y casi dejé caer el teléfono. Era un selfie de un chico de pelo oscuro con un poco de barba, llevando gafas de sol y una sonrisa impresionante. Estaba sosteniendo a Wicket, y no supe cuál de ellos sonreía más ampliamente. El sol brillaba, estaban afuera, los árboles en el fondo, así que posiblemente un parque o un patio trasero.

Mi corazón se estrujó, incómodamente apretado y maravilloso al mismo tiempo. Jungkook era... bueno, era... miré fijamente la imagen.

No podía mirar hacia otro lado. Si alguien dijera, formula tu idea de un hombre perfecto, lo estaba mirando fijamente. Precioso, sonriendo bajo el sol y sosteniendo a Wicket. Ese fue el santo triplete.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Jennie, tratando de mirar la pantalla de mi teléfono.

—Oh, nada, lo siento, —dije. No me había dado cuenta de que la conversación alrededor de la mesa se había detenido y me estaban mirando.

—¿Es él? —Preguntó Jennie, con una sonrisa amplia y sabia.

Dejé escapar un largo suspiro y le di mi teléfono. Ella lo miró fijamente, y luego me miró.

—Puedo ver por qué estás reconsiderando tu estado civil. ¡Es mono!

—No estoy reconsiderando nada, —dije, sin parecer ni un poco convencido.

Fui salvado por el camarero que nos trajo la cena, agradecido por la distracción. Todos intentaban no mirarme y fingieron que no me sonrojé. Jennie deslizó el teléfono hacia mí y me dio una sonrisa amable. Ella se inclinó y susurró:

—Lo siento.

—Está bien. —Respiré profundamente y sacudí la cabeza, dando vueltas a mi plato. —Yo, um, es solo algo nuevo, y él no sabe... —Dios, mi cara llameó.

Mark, un tipo de Gwanju, me dio una mirada penetrante.

—¿No has aprendido nada del grupo de enfoque de hoy sobre la gestión del riesgo para que tenga un resultado positivo?

Resoplé.

—Todo lo que he aprendido hoy es que mi perro está teniendo el mejor momento de su vida con el hombre de mis sueños, y yo estoy atrapado aquí con vosotros.

Mark se rio.

—Te daré la versión corta de lo que ha sido una conferencia de tres horas. Corre el riesgo.

Todos sonrieron, y uno por uno, levantaron sus copas.

—Un brindis por eso.


	5. 5

**Jungkook**

Deliberadamente le envié a Jimin una foto de Wicket que incluía mi mano con el brazalete, y él nunca mencionó la pulsera en absoluto. Tal vez no sabía lo que era. Tal vez era heterosexual y felizmente emparejado con una chica súper agradable. Demonios, él podría estar casado por lo que sabía.

Después de todo, los hombres heterosexuales rara vez notaban las pulseras, y mucho menos una con un pequeño broche de plata con bandas de colores aún más pequeñas. Pero alguien que supiera definitivamente lo notaría, y resultó que Jimin obviamente no lo era.

Estaba un poco decepcionado. No pude evitar desear que este intercambio de bromas con él fuera a algún lado, y se había mencionado una cita para almorzar en unos días. Pero después de que él no comentara sobre el estúpido brazalete, estaba bastante seguro de que me estaba dirigiendo a una calle sin salida.

Pasé el resto de la tarde disfrutando de mi último día de libertad echando otra siesta rápida, ante la insistencia de Wicket, y luego una larga caminata hasta el parque. También ante la insistencia de Wicket. Luego me aseguré de que mi uniforme de trabajo estuviera en orden, me dispuse a preparar la cena y finalmente le respondí a Jimin.

No lo había ignorado deliberadamente. Como he dicho, estuve ocupado. Y decepcionado. Pero luego me pidió una foto mía, así sabría a quién iba a llevar al almuerzo. No era una cita, me recordé a mí mismo.

Él solo estaba siendo educado después de rescatar a Wicket.

Eso era todo. Quién sabía, tal vez traería a su novia...

Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de qué era realmente la solicitud de foto. ¿Fue algo por seguridad? Así, ¿podría darle la foto a su familia para que se la proporcionara a la policía si nunca más se le volvía a ver? Demonios, tal vez esa no era una mala idea.

No es que pensara que él era un loco asesino del hacha o un acosador de la red psicópata, pero yo tampoco era ingenuo. "Se encontró con un hombre por casualidad" era, por lo general, la forma en que comenzaban los segmentos de Most Wanted Corea, y seamos honestos. La mayoría de la gente pensaba ¿cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido? Cuando oían informes de noticias de personas que deambularon por ahí para encontrarse con alguien que conocieron en la red o por teléfono.

Y yo no era ingenuo, pero todavía me gustaba creer que había buenas personas en el mundo. Me gustaba pensar que aún había personas que eran quienes decían que eran. Pero necesitaba ser inteligente sobre todo esto. Me encontraría con él en un lugar público para devolverle a Wicket, y le diría a alguien a dónde iba. Pero tener una foto suya no haría daño. Eso era si tan siquiera me enviaba una foto real y no una foto de perfil que le hubiera robado en la red a un tipo desprevenido.

Suspiré lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Wicket me mirara desde donde estaba cenando.

—¿Tu papá es un buen tipo? —Le pregunté.

Lo cual fue estúpido. No creía que alguien que amara a un perro tanto como Jimin parecía hacer pudiera ser una persona horrible. Y que pidiera una foto no era totalmente irrazonable, lo admitía. Si era por razones de seguridad.

Quiero decir, no era como si estuviera interesado y quisiera saber cómo me veía por razones de interés.

¿Lo era? ¿Le pediría una foto por razones de seguridad o para calmar mi propia curiosidad?

¿Me enviaría una foto honesta o mentiría? Descubriría dentro tres días si era o no era él quien se presentaba para recoger Wicket...

Es decir, ¿y si no era el dueño de Wicket?

Una inquietud se apoderó de mí. Realmente debería ver a quién esperaba para recoger a Wicket. Quiero decir, la reacción de Wicket al verlo sería suficiente respuesta, pero debería tener una imagen también, ¿no? No solo por mi propia seguridad, sino también por la de Wicket, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto.

Recorrí las fotos que había tomado esta tarde y encontré una de mí y Wicket en el parque. Era un selfie y era una toma de mí medio digna, así que tomando una respiración profunda, adjunté la foto y presioné “Enviar”.

Ahora, cómo pedir una a cambio sin sonar como un baboso, o una frase de ligue de Grindr...

Hombre, yo apestaba en esto.

Entonces el teléfono sonó con un mensaje de respuesta de Jimin.

_> >Gran foto. Wicket se ve muy feliz. No querrá venir a casa conmigo._

Añadió el emoticón bizco que hizo que el tono de su texto fuera más sarcástico que la triste verdad.

No mencionó que yo estuviera en la foto en absoluto en su comentario, por lo que o era hetero o no estaba interesado porque, sin duda, otro chico gay o bi o remotamente curioso notaría al chico que sostenía un perro en una foto.

O tal vez era solo por mí...

Mi teléfono hizo ping con un mensaje de seguimiento.

_> >Fuera, de cena con amigos. Jennie no está segura de cuál de vosotros es más mono. _

Luego agregó un emoticón de llanto y risa, lo que podría significar una de dos cosas: o creía que era gracioso porque, obviamente, su perro era más mono que el otro tipo. O bien, estaba tanteando un poco el terreno, de forma indirecta, llamándome mono.

O tal vez había una tercera causa, al decir que una mujer me encontraba mono y esta era su forma de ver cómo reaccionaba.

Realmente no tenía ni idea, pero una cosa era cierta. Esto se sentía como una prueba.

Y él había enseñado mi foto a sus amigos, y eso posiblemente podría significar una docena de cosas diferentes que no estaba seguro de querer analizar en ese momento.

Tecleé una respuesta.

_> >Dile a Jennie que he dicho gracias... creo. ;)_

Entonces me di cuenta de que mi respuesta daba tanto como sus textos, pero no sabía qué agregar sin sonar penoso. Necesitaba de alguna manera pedir una foto, también sin sonar penoso.

Esto se estaba volviendo demasiado complicado.

Wicket caminó hacia la puerta y me miró expectante. Lo dejé salir afuera y lo seguí por las escaleras para que pudiera orinar, hacer caca, u olfatear, o cualquier asunto importante que necesitara hacer.

Me senté en el segundo escalón inferior mientras él se alejaba y yo miraba el teléfono.

—No te preocupes tanto. Puede que nunca suceda, —dijo Hye-Jin desde la mesa de su patio, dándome un susto de muerte.

Me puse la mano en el corazón.

—Jesús.

—Mis amigos me llaman Hye-Jin.

Lancé una carcajada y me acerqué, tomando asiento en su mesa.

—No te había visto ahí.

—Sólo disfrutaba de una taza de té y un brownie medicinal antes de irme a la cama. —Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia el plato donde todavía había medio brownie. —Me ayuda a dormir ¿Quieres un poco?

—Nah. Comienzo a trabajar mañana. Lo último que necesito es una prueba aleatoria de drogas para que me despidan antes de empezar.

Gracias por la oferta igualmente.

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

—No, el trabajo está bien. —Suspiré. —El dueño de Wicket es... — luché para terminar esa frase y me conformé con otro suspiro.

—¿Qué es? ¿Un imbécil? ¿Un presidario?

Yo resoplé.

—No, nada de eso. Él es... bueno, no sé lo que es.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Tendrás que deletreármelo, hijo. Estoy un poco colocada.

La estudié más de cerca, y sí, sus ojos estaban haciendo esa cosa del parpadeo lento.

—No sé si él está... interesado.

—Ah. —Ella asintió sabiamente. —Bueno, puedes hacer una de dos cosas. Puedes no preguntarle y morir preguntándotelo. O puedes hacer lo que hacen los adultos y ser adulto en esto y preguntarle abiertamente. Como un adulto.

—No es así de fácil.

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Qué pasa si él no lo es?

—Entonces sabrás que no es así. Fin de la historia.

Suspiré de nuevo porque ese era el problema. No quería que fuera el final de esta o nuestra historia.

Hye-Jin se metió el resto del brownie en la boca, masticó y se lo tragó mientras me miraba, esperando a que yo respondiera. Cuando no lo hice, suspiró como si se le hubiera acabado la paciencia. Y acabado el brownie.

—Pero Jungkook, ¿y si está interesado?

Mi estómago se apretó.

—Bueno, yo…

Mi teléfono pitó, interrumpiéndome. Era un mensaje de Jimin... No, no solo un mensaje. Era una foto. Estaba algo oscuro, como si hubiera luz ambiental en lo que parecía un restaurante. Había un tipo con una camiseta gris oscuro y sentado en una mesa junto al hombro recortado de una chica rubia.

Tenía el pelo corto y castaño, ojos azules que reflejaban la luz y labios rosados. Parecía que sonreía tímidamente, tal vez sonrojándose un poco. Me recordó extrañamente a Stephen Amell*, de una manera muy, muy buena.

_*Actor que interpreta a Arrow en televisión._

—A la mierda, —murmuré.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Hye-Jin.

—Me acaba de enviar una foto.

—¿De qué?

—De sí mismo.

Ella no pidió ver la foto, y suponiendo, por cómo sus ojos no eran más que ranuras, no me sorprendió.

—Bueno, ahí está tu respuesta, —dijo.

—¿Mi respuesta a qué?

—A si está interesado.

Hice una mueca que ella no pudo ver o no le importó. Posiblemente ambos.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—No solo ha enviado una foto, —dijo, sus palabras eran lentas. —Ha puesto sus cartas sobre la mesa, eso es lo que ha hecho.

—Le envié mi foto primero.

—Entonces pusiste tus cartas sobre la mesa primero.

No estaba seguro de si ella estaba completamente equivocada o muy en lo cierto.

—Jungkook, —dijo ella, parpadeando lentamente. —Está interesado. Nadie envía su foto a alguien más a menos que esté interesado. Los hechos son los hechos.

—Tal vez.

—Si estuviera casado y tuviera dos hijos, ¿estaría enviando fotos a un chico?

—Bueno, sí, si él fuera infiel. Y bi.

—E interesado. Porque te digo que si él fuera un hombre heterosexual que no estuviera interesado en lo más mínimo, no estaría enviando ninguna foto de sí mismo a otro tipo.

Luego, otro mensaje pitó. Era Jimin.

_> >Jennie ha dicho que era justo que tú también supieras cómo me veía._

Mi corazón estaba martilleando.

—Su amiga ha dicho que era simplemente justo que yo también sepa cómo se veía.

—Porque está interesado.

Estaba empezando a pensar que lo estaba. No podía dejar de mirarlo...

—¿Es guapo?

—Es jodidamente hermoso.

Hye-Jin se rio.

—Entonces date prisa y responde.

Entonces se me ocurrió...

—Oh, Dios. ¿Tengo que responder?

Ella resopló y se tambaleó un poco.

—Jesús, ve arriba y hazlo. Me voy a la cama mientras sigo de subidón. ¿Seguiré siendo cuidadora de perro mañana?

—Sí, ¿está bien?

—Claro, lo está. —Se puso de pie y se tambaleó de nuevo, pero como si siempre hubiera estado acostumbrada, entró y cerró la puerta de cristal detrás de ella. Escuché que la cerradura se bloqueó y me aseguré de que Wicket hubiera hecho sus asuntos antes de volver al piso de arriba.

Aparqué mi trasero en el sofá y respiré profundamente, respondí.

_> >Así que, ¿haces todas tus escenas de riesgo en tu programa de televisión Arrow?_

Pulsé “Enviar” antes de poder cambiar de opinión, y su respuesta me llegó casi de inmediato.

_> >¿Mi qué?_

Oh, mierda.

_> >¿Esa foto es realmente de ti, o es de Stephen Amell? ¿O, en realidad, tú eres Stephen Amell?_

Esperé durante treinta segundos antes de que apareciera la burbuja de texto de respuesta. Luego desapareció, luego reapareció, luego desapareció de nuevo. Entonces sonó mi teléfono, casi haciendo que el corazón se saliera de mi pecho.

—He tenido que googlear quién era ese, —dijo en lugar de hola.

Con la esperanza de sonar tranquilo, pregunté:

—¿No has oído hablar de Stephen Amell?

Él bufó.

—He reconocido las imágenes en la red cuando lo he buscado en Google, pero no veo el programa.

—¿Alguna vez alguien te dijo que te pareces a él?

—Ah, no.

Y las palabras de Hye-Jin volvieron a mí. Solo sé un adulto y pregúntale directamente. Dejé escapar un aliento tan constante como lo pude lograr.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Por supuesto.

Yyyyyyyyyyy luego me acobardé. Entonces entré en pánico.

—¿Qué haces un jueves por la noche a las ocho y media si no ves a Stephen Amell en Arrow en la televisión?

Él se rio en voz baja.

—Probablemente pasear al perro o cenar... No, espera, a las ocho y media de un jueves por la noche está The Walking Dead.

—Oh, diablos, no. Vi el primer episodio de la primera temporada y casi muero.

Se rio.

—¡Es buena!

—¡Es horrible!

—¿Es eso realmente lo que me ibas a preguntar?

—No, —respondí antes de que mi cerebro pudiera ponerse al día. Ese era yo, honesto hasta la exageración. Jesucristo. —Oh. Um, sí, realmente no importa...

—Si quieres saber algo, entonces importa.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —No es lo que realmente quería saber, pero era un comienzo.

—Veintiséis. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veinticuatro.

—Eso no era lo que realmente querías saber, ¿verdad? —Preguntó, aunque en realidad no era una pregunta.

—Bueno… no.

—¿Quieres saber si estoy viendo a alguien?

—Tal vez.

Sonaba como si estuviera sonriendo.

—No lo hago. Ver a alguien, eso es.

Vale, así que era un obstáculo menos.

—Y si estuvieras buscando... —me encogí por lo ridículo que era. —…y usaras aplicaciones de citas, ¿usarías Tinder? ¿O tal vez Grindr?

Enterré la cara en el cojín del sofá, puse los ojos en blanco y quise morir.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—¿Me estás preguntando si soy gay?

—Sí.

—¿Qué era eso?

Levanté la cara del cojín e intenté hablar de nuevo.

—Sí.

—Lo soy.

Mi corazón pasó de golpear una marcha fúnebre avergonzada a hacer un staccato de acción rápida tecno.

—¡Hurra! Bueno, quiero decir, eso está bien. —Acabo de decir hurra. Joder con mi vida. Me aclaré la garganta y lo intenté de nuevo.—Y quiero decir, bien, si te gusta ese tipo de cosas...

—¿A ti? —Preguntó él, sonando divertido. —¿Te gustan ese tipo de cosas?

—Sí.

—Ya me lo imaginaba.

Eso me puso serio. ¿Él lo asumió? ¿Pensaba que yo sonaba gay? ¿Estereotipaba a las personas antes de conocerlas? Porque los de ese tipo me molestaban.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que te lo imaginabas?

—Tu pulsera.

—Oh. —Casi me río. —Me olvidé de eso.

—Entonces, ¿la enseñaste en la foto deliberadamente?

—Tal vez.

Él se rio entre dientes.

—Entonces... ¿estás en Grindr?

—No. No es lo mío. ¿Tú?

—Nah. Mis amigos intentaron convencerme, pero tampoco es lo mío. Llámame aburrido, pero me gusta conocer chicos a la manera antigua.

—¿A la manera antigua? Como ¿tener a tu perro huyendo y esperando que algún tipo al azar lo encuentre?

Jimin se rio de nuevo, un profundo sonido gutural.

—No puedo decir que lo planeé, no. Pero estoy interesado en ver dónde va.

Santa mierda. Traté de respirar.

—Sí, yo también.

—Entonces, ¿empiezas tu nuevo trabajo mañana?

—Lo hago.

—¿Nervioso?

—Un poco, pero estoy seguro de que todo estará bien. Una vez que llegue allí y conozca a todos.

—Así que, ¿te mudaste aquí desde Daegu para este trabajo? Un ascenso, ¿verdad?

—Sí, más o menos. Un paso definitivo de todos modos.

—Bueno, eso es genial. Y enfrentémoslo, vivir en Haeundae Beach no es exactamente terrible.

Yo resoplé.

—No, no lo es.

—Entonces, ¿este viernes? Cuando llegue a casa, ¿estarás trabajando?

¿Cómo pude haber olvidado eso?

—Oh, mierda. Sí. Hasta las cinco, de todos modos. ¿Es eso demasiado tarde? Si quieres recoger a Wicket antes, puedo organizar…

—No, está bien. No llegaré a casa hasta las tres, así que en realidad cuadra bien. Para cuando llegue a casa, empiece a lavar la ropa y tal vez recoja algunos comestibles, ya sabes cómo es eso. Necesitaré una hora más o menos antes de conducir para recogerlo. Las 5 suena bien.

—Entonces, ¿no para almorzar?

—La cena podría funcionar.

—Podría.

—Entonces, ¿dónde me encuentro contigo?

Recordaba mi monólogo interno de seguridad en la red de antes.

Confiaba en él, y estaba emocionado de haber aclarado las cosas y admitido un interés. Pero aún necesitaba ser inteligente sobre esto.

—¿Qué tal si nos encontramos en la playa? —Sugerí. —Así Wicket consigue una carrera, y el club de surf tiene mesas al aire libre y podemos pedir la cena... —El “y es un lugar público” no fue dicho.

—Suena bien.

—Lo hace.

—Está bien, es mejor que te deje ir. Tienes un gran día mañana.

—Sí.

—Si sirve de algo, me alegro de que hayamos aclarado las cosas esta noche.

—Yo también.

—Te llamaré mañana por la noche para ver cómo ha ido tu primer día.

Mi sonrisita se convirtió en una sonrisa.

—Vale.

—Dile a Wicket que he dicho buenas noches.

—Ya está profundamente dormido. Acurrucado a mi lado en el sofá.

Jimin emitió un profundo suspiro que podría haber sido un gemido.

Me hizo estremecer.

—Buenas noches, Jungkook.

—Buenas noches, Jimin.

La línea se cortó, y me quedé sentado allí durante unos buenos cinco minutos tratando de calmar mi corazón y tratando de no adelantarme.

Algo estaba surgiendo entre nosotros, pero no había ninguna garantía de que se afianzara ni, mucho menos, de que creciera y floreciera.

_No te adelantes. No leas demasiado en esto. No tengas expectativas..._

Todavía estaba sosteniendo el teléfono, así que lo encendí en la foto de Jimin y mi corazón trastabilló. La expresión de su rostro era una sonrisa tímida, como si estuviera mirándome directamente.

Realmente era muy guapo: pómulos definidos, mandíbula fuerte y ojos azules amables. Pero más que eso, era un buen tipo. Y era gay, y estaba interesado en ver a dónde iba esta cosa entre nosotros...

Todavía podía escuchar el eco de su cálida risa en mi oído, y me pregunté si era alto o no, si tenía tatuajes. Me pregunté cuál era su comida favorita, qué era lo que no soportaba. Qué color era su favorito, a qué olía, cómo se sentían sus manos.

No te adelantes.

Sí, claro. Buena suerte con eso.

Llegué para mi primer día de trabajo veinte minutos antes. No había dormido demasiado bien, estaba demasiado excitado y nervioso para dormir, así que después de asegurarme de que Hye-Jin tuviera todo para el primer día de Wicket con ella, me encontré presentándome a mi nueva jefa.

Su nombre era Neda Husak. Era una mujer de mediana edad, delgada, con la espalda recta y un cierto aplomo que decía que era accesible pero que no tenía tiempo para tonterías. Y si estaba contenta con mi madurez o no esperaba nada menos, no estaba seguro.

La conocí durante el proceso de entrevista, y apareció como una empresaria astuta que no esperaba nada menos que lo mejor en todo momento. Estaba bastante seguro de que nos llevaríamos bien.

Ella aplaudió y dijo:

—Excelente. Sígueme.

Y luego no tuve tiempo para estar emocionado o nervioso. Su método de iniciación era claramente el método dime, muéstrame, déjame, seguido del método húndete o nada.

Estuve bien con ambos.

Me ayudó que el sistema del ordenador era el mismo que había usado en mi último trabajo, así que al menos podía empezar a trabajar. Yo era el más nuevo de los tres gerentes de recepción del hotel y conocí a una buena parte del personal de recepción. Algunos, ante los que respondería; algunos, que responderían ante mí.

Y fuera del trabajo, llevando a un perro a correr a la playa, podría ser un tipo de veinticuatro años sin preocupaciones en el mundo. Pero en el trabajo, en uniforme, era el máximo profesional. Bien afeitado, bien peinado, y siempre sonriente, saludaba a cada persona como si fuera su asistente personal.

En cuanto al primer día, transcurrió sin problemas, y esperaba haber causado una buena impresión. Apenas había salido del camino del resort cuando sonó el teléfono. Era mi madre. La llamada fue directamente al Bluetooth.

—Hola amor. ¿Cómo ha ido? —Preguntó ella.

—Bien, creo. A mi jefa le gusto, lo que probablemente significa que la mayoría de las personas con las que trabajo no.

Mamá resopló.

—Eso nunca te detuvo.

—Lo sé. Pero todos han sido agradables hasta ahora.

—¿Tomaste la decisión correcta al ir allí? —Preguntó ella.

—Sí.

—Ese es mi chico. Sin dudas, sin arrepentimientos.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Si simplemente las relaciones personales fueran tan sencillas como las profesionales.

—¿Eh? —Ella nunca se perdía nada. —¿Ya has conocido a alguien?

Podría imaginarla teniendo que dejar su taza de té.

—Tal vez. Son los primeros. Como los primeros días literalmente, pero tal vez.

—¿Y cómo se llama?

Consideré no decírselo. Citarlo sería una maldición con certeza. Pero era mi madre y siempre se lo decía.

—Su nombre es Jimin. Pero eso es todo lo que voy a decir en este momento.

Ella hizo un sonido feliz.

—Vale, vale. No te preguntaré nada más. Solo sé tú mismo y el chico correcto vendrá, ya verás.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, mamá.

Nos despedimos justo cuando llegaba a casa. Salí del coche y rápidamente me dirigí a la puerta en el patio trasero. Me moría de ganas de ver cómo Wicket y Hye-Jin habían pasado todo el día. No quería admitir que estaba preocupado de que Wicket se metiera en problemas o se escapase porque, Dios, ¿qué le diría entonces a Jimin?

Pero no tenía que haberme preocupado.

Asomé la cabeza por la parte posterior de la casa, y allí estaba Hye-Jin sentada en la mesa del patio con su pie desnudo frotando el vientre de Wicket. Estaba echado de espaldas, claramente disfrutando del sol y la atención.

—¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo? —Le pregunté.

Hye-Jin me miró y me dio una lenta sonrisa. Estaba bastante seguro de que estaba drogada. Era difícil decirlo; era tan relajada en todo, no estaba seguro de si estaba colocada o solo tranquila.

Wicket todavía no se había movido. Miré más cerca.

—¿Está él…?

—¿Muerto? —Dijo Hye-Jin. —Los perros muertos no roncan.

—¿Está colocado?

Ella bufó.

—¿Crees que desperdiciaría mi dinero en un perro?

Me reí y Wicket se estiró. Hye-Jin apartó el pie y sacudió su cuerpecito para despertarlo.

—Ey amigo, —dije y fui recompensado con una excitada y feliz lamida. Le di una buena palmada. —¿Qué tal si voy a cambiarme y vamos al parque?

Hye-Jin siguió sonriendo. Tenía los ojos claros, no, no estaba drogada, solo feliz.

—Hemos tenido un buen día. Me ha hecho compañía mientras preparaba mermelada de mango, y hemos hecho algo de jardinería y hemos tomado el té de la tarde. Entonces el sol nos ha puesto perezosos y no nos hemos movido desde entonces.

—Suena como un día perfecto.

—Tiene un efecto calmante sobre mí. Creo que su pequeña aura de perrito saca buenas vibras.

Me reí.

—Creo que lo hace también.

—¿Cómo ha ido tu primer día?

—Realmente bueno.

—Bien, te ves tan pulido ahora como lo hacías esta mañana. No creo que te estén haciendo trabajar lo suficiente.

Resoplé y puse la mano sobre mi pecho y le di mi voz del trabajo.

—No se equivoque, señora. Me veo así de bien todo el tiempo.

Sus hombros temblaron mientras se reía.

—Estoy segura de que sí. Oh, K vendrá más tarde cuando cierre su tienda. Por si acaso ves a alguien yendo y viniendo.

—No te preocupes. —Wicket estaba ahora haciendo un baile impaciente a mis pies. —¡Vale, vale, dame dos minutos!

Nuestro camino al parque consistió en Wicket olfateando todo en lo que pudo poner su nariz y trotando con su colita feliz en el aire. Yo pasé todo el tiempo hablando por teléfono. Primero con Yoongi, luego con mi hermana.

Querían saber cómo fue mi primer día. Después de todo, fue la razón por la que me mudé aquí, por lo que su interés estaba justificado y era genuino. Y fue bueno hablar con ellos.

Yoongi y yo hablamos sobre nuestros amigos y lo que estaba pasando, que era más de lo mismo que siempre.

—Parece que la vida allá arriba te sienta bien, —dijo. No hubo resentimiento o desilusión en su voz; seguro, las cosas entre nosotros se habían esfumado, pero siempre seríamos amigos.

—Lo hace, hasta ahora. Me encanta. ¿Te dije que mi casera es una porrera?

—¿La vieja señora?

—Sí. Horneada como sus brownies especiales.

Nos reímos y conversamos un poco, y cuando mi teléfono sonó con una llamada entrante, pensé que podría ser Jimin, así que me despedí de Yoongi y contesté la llamada.

Solo para descubrir que era mi hermana. Y hablar con ella también fue bueno, una vez que superé la decepción de que no fuera Jimin. Le pregunté cómo iban los niños y ella suspiró y se lanzó a un monólogo capaz de rivalizar con una actuación de un solo hombre.

Cuando Wicket se aburrió con el parque y caminamos lo suficiente, me despedí de mi hermana y me fui a casa.

Cociné la cena. Sin llamada telefónica de Jimin.

Cené. Sin llamada telefónica.

Dejé que Wicket fuera a hacer sus asuntos. Sin llamada telefónica.

Entonces me aseguré de que mi uniforme estuviera listo para el día siguiente y tomé una ducha rápida, solo para salir y darme cuenta de que tenía una llamada perdida.

Por supuesto que condenadamente la había.

Era el número de Jimin, así que rápidamente me quité la toalla y me puse mi atuendo habitual para dormir de boxers y una camiseta, y pulsé la tecla roja.

—¿Hola? —Respondió.

—Oh, hola. Disculpa por no contestar tu llamada. Estaba en la ducha.

Un latido de silencio.

—Gracias por la imagen.

Me sonrojé, agradecido de que no pudiera verlo.

—Conoces la Ley de Murphy, ¿verdad? Esperas y esperas para tomar una ducha y nada, así que finalmente piensas “métete” y date la ducha, y por supuesto, es cuando llamas.

Se rio entre dientes.

—Sí. No sé quién fue Murphy o qué hizo para fastidiar al universo, pero tiene mucho por lo que responder.

—Lo hace completamente.

—¿Cómo ha ido tu primer día?

—Realmente bueno. —Iba a dejarlo así, pero pensé que si él y yo teníamos alguna posibilidad de progresar, debería ser honesto. —Creo que a mi jefa le gusto. Es un poco dura, pero me gusta. No aguanta ninguna mierda y yo tomaría la honestidad brutal sobre lo agradable, pero de dos caras, cualquier día.

—Yo también lo haría.

—Y todos los demás parecen bastante geniales. Creo que ya tengo algunos de ellos calados. Con cuáles me llevaré bien y a los que tendré que tolerar.

Él bufó.

—Oh, sí. Las alegrías de trabajar en equipo.

—Me gusta, pero creo que he pisado algunos pies. Hay un tipo, su nombre es SeokJin. Probablemente tenga cincuenta y tantos años, y creo que ha trabajado allí desde siempre, pero tengo la sospecha de que tal vez solicitó mi trabajo y me eligieron por encima de él. Parece un poco incómodo por mi presencia y ha sido un poco raro.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—El habitual "intentar hacerme quedar mal frente al jefe" algo así. Me preguntó qué tipo de gestión podía esperar de mí, mientras que mi jefa estaba allí.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Le dije que me habían perfilado bajo “liderazgo situacional”. Que prefiero la democracia, aunque yo era de _laissez-faire_ por naturaleza porque me gusta pensar que mi personal es lo suficientemente responsable como para que puedan dejarlos solos para hacer su trabajo sin ser su niñera. Que no esperaba que nadie hiciera algo que yo no haría, pero que si se aprovechaban y eran insubordinados o perezosos, podría ser muy autocrático. Le dije que si la gente hacía su trabajo, nos llevaríamos bien. Si desperdiciaban tiempo y dinero de la compañía, podrían terminar hoy.

Jadeó.

—¡No lo hiciste!

—Lo hice por completo. Y la cara de SeokJin no tenía precio. Como si hubiera olido algo realmente malo. —Me reí al recordar su ceño fruncido. —Pero ¿sabes qué? Creo que SeokJin y yo nos llevaremos bien. Ahora él sabe que, sí, puede que sea joven, pero soy bueno en lo que hago.

—Creo que suena así.

—Tuve un buen maestro. El mejor, en realidad.

—Yo también. Tuve un gerente de tienda que se tomó en serio al personal, y realmente marcó la diferencia con respecto a dónde terminé.

Jimin habló sobre su primer trabajo y su jefe de terror, y me senté en el sofá con los pies en alto, Wicket en mi muslo, acariciando su pelaje. Luego me contó cómo comenzó con K-Telecom y cómo terminó siendo el gerente de la tienda. Era un gran trabajo y no estaba seguro de poder manejarlo cuando comenzó, pero tuvo un buen equipo a su alrededor y lo hicieron bastante fluido.

Podría escucharlo hablar toda la noche.

De alguna manera, terminamos hablando de dónde habíamos vivido y de los lugares buenos y malos que habíamos alquilado, dónde fuimos a la escuela, nuestros primeros trabajos, y nos reímos de los flechazos de nuestra infancia.

Aparentemente, que hubiera estado enamorado de Jimmy Neutrón era divertido.

—¡Cállate! —Grité. —Me gustan los chicos inteligentes.

—¡Era un dibujo animado!

Yo resoplé.

—Eso es solo un tecnicismo. —Se rio un poco más. —Está bien, ¿quién fue el tuyo?

No dudó.

—Joe Jonas.

—¿Un Jonas Brother?

—Solo uno. Aunque admitiré los sueños de adolescentes de tener más de un hermano protagonizando mi fantasía. Pero eso fue solo una vez y no puedo responsabilizarme por lo que mi subconsciente imaginó cuando tenía quince años.

Me reí mucho y fuerte. Pero algo me llamó la atención, un recuerdo al azar de hace años: un tipo borracho en un club nocturno pensó que me parecía a Joe Jonas.

—Entonces, ¿te gustan los tipos con pelo oscuro y ojos oscuros?

Su risa se convirtió en un zumbido.

—Bueno, no puedo negarlo. Sí.

—Da la casualidad de que tengo el pelo oscuro y ojos oscuros.

—Lo vi, —dijo, sonando divertido. —En tu foto.

No estaba seguro de qué decir a eso. A él claramente le gustó lo que vio.

—No siempre tengo el aspecto barrido por el viento, besado por el sol, con un cachorro, —dije, apuntando hacia la diversión para calmar a torpeza, o la tensión, o la anticipación, o lo que sea que fuera lo que hizo que mi corazón se encogiera. —A veces es con un traje de pantalón, una camisa de vestir, corbata y chaleco. Como hoy. Incluso mi casera tuvo que mirar dos veces.

Sonó como si se pasara la mano por la cara. ¿Le había gustado cómo sonó eso también?

—¿Es tu uniforme de trabajo?

—Sí. Es bastante elegante, pero no son cargos y una camiseta desteñida, eso seguro.

—Me parece bien.

Oh, sí. Creo que le gustó cómo sonaba eso también. No hubo nada en la línea excepto el sonido de nuestras respiraciones. Vale, definitivamente no fue incómodo. Lo cual dejó tensión y anticipación...

Mi tripa estaba llena de mariposas.

—Bueno, —dijo, —será mejor que te vayas. Que tengas un buen segundo día de trabajo mañana.

—Vale, sí. Tú también... Bueno, espero que tu curso no sea demasiado aburrido. —Entonces lo recordé. —Oh, tomé algunas fotos de Wicket en el parque esta tarde. ¿Quieres que las envíe?

—Sí, por favor. Si te viene bien.

—Claro que sí.

—Vale, entonces. —Hizo una pausa, esperando a que yo respondiera.

—Vale entonces.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas.

Tecleé en “Fin de Llamada” y dejé que la sonrisa se extendiera por mi cara.

Dejé escapar una respiración profunda y una risa, la excitación de nuevas posibilidades demasiado grande para contenerla.

Envié las fotos de Wicket olfateando y rodando por la hierba como dije que haría. Dejé a Wicket dormido en el sofá, me preparé para la cama y me deslicé entre las sábanas.

No soñé con ningún Jonas Brother, pero Stephen Amell hizo una aparición especial. Su lindo perrito se había perdido, pero lo encontré y me pidió que lo cuidara.

Yo dije que lo haría.

—¿Cómo se llama? —Soñé que me preguntó. Él rio con un cálido y entrecortado sonido que me hizo estremecer, sus ojos brillaban, y deslizó su mano en la mía.

Pero entonces apareció Jimmy Neutrón y me lamió la cara.

Me desperté con un sobresalto y descubrí que Jimmy Neutrón no estaba lamiéndome la cara, Wicket sí. Entonces noté que era de día y me senté muy derecho en la cama y agarré el teléfono. Mierda. ¡Me olvidé de poner la alarma!

Al darme cuenta de que solo eran las siete y siete y que no me había perdido el trabajo, pude por fin respirar.

—¿Necesitas salir? —Le pregunté a Wicket.

Él sonrió y saltó de mi cama, dirigiéndose ya hacia la puerta.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba. Llegar tarde en mi segundo día después de mi discurso de ayer sobre el liderazgo. Por Dios. Wicket me había salvado el culo.

Observé desde lo alto de las escaleras cómo él se ocupaba de sus asuntos, y como si pudiera leer mi mente, regresó hacia mí cuando pensé en tomar tostadas para el desayuno.

El trabajo fue genial, y Neda me dejó solo durante más tiempo, dejándome que me familiarizara. El día pasó volando, y pensé que incluso impresioné un poco a SeokJin. Probablemente esperaba que no supiera lo que estaba haciendo, después de haber mentido sobre mi CV, porque no había forma de que un joven de veinticuatro años fuera gerente, pero después de que un cliente particularmente quisquilloso hablara con SeokJin como si fuera un campesino y exigiera aparcamiento gratuito, me puse a su lado y lo defendí a él y a la política de la compañía.

Con una sonrisa profesional en mi rostro, y en un tono práctico, puse a la mujer en su sitio, pero dejé que él terminara la transacción, todo mientras miraba a la mujer de labios apretados con una sonrisa.

Él le entregó la llave de la habitación, y ella cogió sus bolsos y su ego y se fue.

—Gracias, —dijo en voz baja.

—No hay de qué. Todo lo que has hecho era correcto, pero la gente siempre intentará obtener algo a cambio de nada. No los culpo por preguntar, pero cuando la respuesta es no, espero que sea el final. —Le di una sonrisa. —Y si alguien insiste en algo fuera de la política, ven a buscarme. Voy a respaldar lo que les digas.

Él asintió levemente, y lo tomé como una victoria. Cuando llegué a casa, todavía estaba de buen humor. Llevé a Wicket a correr a la playa, y cuando volví, Hye-Jin y Kai estaban sentados en la mesa del patio disfrutando del sol de la tarde.

—Ey, —dije, cayendo en un asiento al lado de K.

—Hola, a ti, —dijo él. —¿Cerveza?

—No, estoy bien, gracias. —Levanté mi botella de agua. Luego miré a Hye-Jin.

—Gracias de nuevo por cuidar al perro.

Ella me hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Es una alegría. A decir verdad, extrañaré ver su carita peluda.

K se rascó la barba.—Eh, ¿hola? ¿Qué pasa con esta cara peluda?

Hye-Jin puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió, y por un momento, miramos a Wicket husmear en el jardín, y luego tirarse sobre la hierba.

—Sí, también le echaré de menos, —admití.

—¿Cuándo lo van a recoger? —Preguntó Hye-Jin.

—Mañana, después del trabajo.

—Ah, —asintió lentamente. —Te vas a encontrar con el dueño... el bonito dueño.

Intenté no sonreír y fallé.

—Lo haré.

Hye-Jin me sonrió a sabiendas.

—Oh, tenemos kebabs de pollo en la barbacoa para la cena. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?

—¿Sabes qué? —Respondí. —Eso suena genial. Tengo un poco de ensalada de arroz en la nevera. Puedo bajarla ¿eh?

—Incluso mejor, —dijo K.

—Sé un caballero y enciende la barbacoa, —le dijo Hye-Jin a K. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la vieja barbacoa y dijo: —Se parece un poco a mí. Vieja, no funciona tan bien como solía hacerlo, y se calienta un poco, pero una vez que está cocinando...

—Es fenomenal, —K terminó por ella. La forma como la miró me hizo volver la vista hacia otro lado, como si estuviera entrometiéndome en un momento privado.

Eran una pareja extraña. No vivían juntos; Kai iba y venía en su vieja Harley, pero estaba aquí tres o cuatro noches por semana. Él claramente la adoraba, y ella a él.

Me encantaría saber qué le pasó en el brazo y de qué eran las cicatrices desde su cuello hasta su bíceps, pero no era de mi incumbencia. Pero podría preguntarle sobre sus tatuajes. Cuando cenamos, rápidamente me puse de pie y recogí los platos.

—Los llevaré dentro.

—Déjalos en el fregadero, —gritó Hye-Jin. —Me ocuparé de ellos.

Nunca había estado dentro de la casa de Hye-Jin. Claro, la había visto por la puerta corrediza de vidrio, pero nunca le presté mucha atención. Era veraniega, con tonos azules, blancos y trazos de amarillo. Se sentía en paz.

La cocina estaba a la izquierda de la puerta, así que deslicé los platos en el fregadero según lo solicitado, luego fui y recogí las bandejas y las pinzas para la barbacoa también.

Mientras caminaba de regreso, noté una tabla de surf en un soporte en la esquina de su sala de estar y enormes fotografías del océano colgadas en las paredes.

Parecía un espíritu libre, así que cuando volví a sentarme, asentí con la cabeza hacia su manga llena de tatuajes envejecidos.

—Apuesto a que hay algunas historias en esa tinta.

Hye-Jin sonrió e hizo esa lenta señal de asentimiento que a menudo hacía.

—Muchas historias. —Y por un momento, pensé que eso era todo lo que iba a decir. Luego respiró hondo y suspiró ruidosamente. No de una manera resignada, sino más bien con un tono nostálgico.—Tuve una juventud malgastada.

—Bien gastada, —K corrigió. Él sonrió orgullosamente. —Ella era tan salvaje como el océano. Todavía lo es.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, la mente lo es, pero el cuerpo no puede mantenerse al día.

—Has vivido una vida interesante, —dije. No es que lo supiera, pero sí podría adivinar.

Hye-Jin sonrió, y luego señaló ciertos tatuajes en su brazo. No pude discernir entre las diferentes marcas. De alguna manera se perdían uno en el otro con la ayuda de la gravedad y el tiempo.

—Me hice este en Phuket. Este en Oaxaca. Este en Malibú.

Estaba aturdido.

—Guau.

Su sonrisa estuvo marcada con un poco de orgullo y un poco de tristeza.

—He sido bendecida.

Ella nunca mencionó las cicatrices, pero se sentían como un elefante en la habitación para mí. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlo y me salvó el zumbido de mi teléfono.

Era Jimin.

_> >¿Puedes hablar?_

Eso fue extraño. Yo respondí,

_> >Claro._

—Eh, estoy a punto de recibir una llamada telefónica, —dije, poniéndome de pie. —Gracias, a ambos, tanto por la cena como por la encantadora compañía. La próxima vez fregaré después.

—Trato, —dijo Hye-Jin. —Podríamos poner un poco de música más tarde. Trataremos de mantenerla baja.

—No hay problema. Me gustan los clásicos de los 70. Kate Bush, Fleetwood Mac, Led Zeppelin, Cold Chisel.

—Cold Chisel era de los 80, —dijo K.

—Breakfast at Sweethearts salió en 1979, —lo corregí. Él me sonrió, y me di cuenta de que era una prueba. Estaba a punto de despacharme contra él, pero sonó mi teléfono. Era Jimin. Les dije buenas noches, llamé a Wicket para que viniera conmigo a la escalera y contesté al teléfono. —Ey. ¿Todo bien?

—Uh, no realmente.

Mi corazón se hundió, y toda la emoción que tuve acerca de dónde podrían haber estado las cosas entre nosotros se hundió con eso.


	6. 6

**Jimin**

Solo había silencio en su extremo de la línea.

—¿Jungkook?

—Sí, estoy aquí. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada en realidad. Me levanté hoy seguro de que era viernes, pensando que te vería esta noche, solo para estar amargamente decepcionado, solo es jueves.

Más silencio. Entonces:

—Oh. Me has preguntado si podía hablar como si me fueras a dar malas noticias.

Yo resoplé.

—No. Te he preguntado si podías hablar, para así no estar interrumpiendo.

Pero luego me di cuenta de que mi pobre intento de humor lo había hecho preocuparse.

—Lo siento. No es nada malo. Solo que estaba emocionado por volver a casa, pero me di cuenta de que tenía que esperar otro día.

Se rio entre dientes y solté un suspiro de alivio.

—No he interrumpido nada, ¿verdad? —Le pregunté.

—No, solo estaba cenando con mi casera y su novio.

—La has mencionado un poco, —dije.

—Ella me gusta. Es... interesante.

Eso fue extraño.

—Interesante, ¿cómo?

—Un poco como la abuela que siempre deseaste tener.

¿Abuela? Entonces escuché que la música comenzaba a sonar y se rio de nuevo. No podía escucharlo bien, pero los primeros compases eran familiares. Sonaba como Cold Chisel.

—¿Algo gracioso sobre Breakfast at Sweethearts?

Él soltó una carcajada.

—No, en absoluto.

—¿No se enfadará tu casera si pones música de noche?

—Eh, es la música de mi casera la que puedes escuchar.

Ahora fui yo quien se rio.

—¿No te molesta?

—Nop. No está tan fuerte, y no es demasiado tarde. No tengo el televisor encendido de todos modos, así que es como música de fondo. De todas formas, hice una solicitud para esto. Y tal vez algo de Kate Bush.

—Solicitudes eclécticas.

—Gusto ecléctico.

Mi risa sonó feliz. Soné feliz.

—Ey, —dije. —Es jueves. ¿No se supone que debes estar viendo Arrow? ¿Consiguiendo tu dosis de Stephen Amell?

—Estoy recibiendo mi dosis, —respondió. —Estoy hablando con él en su lugar.

Puse los ojos en blanco, lo cual obviamente no pudo ver.

—Muy divertido.

—¿No se supone que estarías viendo The Walking Dead?

—Soy multitasking. Viendo televisión y hablando contigo al mismo tiempo.

Lo escuché hablar con otra persona, y me pregunté si tenía compañía.

Quiero decir, claramente tenía compañía, pero me pregunté qué tipo de compañía tenía...

Entonces dijo:

—Wicket está aquí en mi regazo. Le he dicho que estaba hablando contigo, así que di algo para que pueda escuchar tu voz. Te pondré en el altavoz.

Oh, él estaba hablando con Wicket. El alivio que sentí fue una locura...

—Vale, estás en el altavoz, así que habla con él.

Dios, vale...

—Ey, amiguito. Te extraño como loco, pero estaré en casa mañana. ¿Quieres ir a casa? Prometo muchas caminatas y viajes a la playa porque Jungkook me dice que te encanta.

—Está mirando el teléfono, —dijo Jungkook. —Está escuchando.

Entonces balbuceé como un idiota durante cinco minutos completos.

Le dije a Wicket que la abuela estaba realmente preocupada y que fue a recorrer todas las calles para encontrarlo. Le pregunté cómo diablos llegó a Busan, y si hizo autostop, ¿cómo era la gente? Le dije que me alegraba que Jungkook lo hubiera encontrado, y cómo sus aventuras, juntos, me pusieron feliz y un poco triste porque me estaba perdiendo toda su diversión.

Tuve que preguntarme exactamente a quién le estaba diciendo esto. ¿A Wicket? ¿O a Jungkook?

Después de un momento de silencio, Jungkook dijo:

—Ah, está eh, ha vuelto a su plato.

—Parece que sí.

—Aunque estaba escuchando. Él realmente podía decir que eras tú.

No sabía si eso me hacía sentir mejor o peor.

—Gracias.

—¿Cómo fue tu último día en el curso?

—Estuvo bien. Tuvimos una cena de celebración, pero siempre es temprano porque la gente tiene que irse a la mañana siguiente.

—¿Fue divertida, sin embargo?

—Sí, siempre es una buena relación. Solo veo a estas personas una o dos veces al año, así que es agradable ponerse al día con ellas.

—Suena divertido.

—El curso en sí no es tan malo. Ya sabes, trabajo en equipo, productividad, informes, cómo administrar más eficientemente el tiempo y las personas. Bla, bla, bla.

—Suena como el sueño húmedo de RH.

Yo resoplé.

—Estoy seguro de que lo es. En algún lugar, en alguna oficina de recursos humanos en una ciudad lejana, alguien planea esta mierda y se corre con ello.

Él se rio.

—Gracias. No exactamente la imagen con la que quería acostarme.

Y ahora tuve la imagen de él yéndose a la cama.

—Lo siento.

—No suena así. Tiende a ayudar si no pareces tan alegre cuando pidas disculpas. —Él sonreía, podía decirlo en su voz.

—Solo estaba… —Dios, casi admití tener imágenes de él yendo a la cama.—No iba a decir nada porque sería extraño.

Él se rio de nuevo.

—Y no podemos consentir eso.

Sonreí.

—Bueno, es mejor que termine de hacer la maleta y organizar. Me reuniré con algunos de ellos para desayunar mañana, así que supongo que debería irme a la cama.

—Supongo que yo también debería.

—Estoy esperando a mañana por la tarde, —admití.

—Yo también. Aunque debo decir que voy a extrañar a Wicket. Me salvó el culo esta mañana y me despertó. Olvidé poner la alarma. Podría haber sido un segundo día desastroso si me hubiera dormido.

Ahora estaba pensando en el culo que Wicket salvó. Estupendo.

—Estoy seguro de que él también te extrañará. Y sí, es un gran despertador. Cuando era un cachorro, me despertaba a las dos, a las cuatro y a las seis. Cada noche.

—Habría sido el cachorro más mono.

—Encontraré algunas fotos y las enviaré.

—Gracias.

—Está bien, mejor me voy.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo muy rápido?

—Por supuesto.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No tengo intención de que esto suene raro. Y estoy deseando conocerte. Y creo que nos llevamos bien por teléfono, pero...

—¿Pero?

—Pero y si nos encontramos y es... raro. ¿O qué pasa si me encuentras y piensas “él no es Joe Jonas” y estás decepcionado?

—¿O si tú piensas que en realidad no me parezco a Stephen Amell?

Bufó.

—No me importará, sinceramente. ¿Pero sabes a qué me refiero? Tengo la horrible sensación de haber construido este escenario loco perfecto y que nada, en realidad, coincidirá. ¿Eso suena... loco?

—No, lo entiendo. —Y lo hacía.

Lo había identificado como el Sr. Perfecto, y en realidad, eso no era probable en absoluto. ¿Mis expectativas habían desviado mis posibilidades con él?

—¿Y si tenemos una palabra clave en caso de fallo de lanzamiento?

—¿Fallo de lanzamiento? —Bufó. —Nunca he tenido ese problema antes.

Ahora me reí.

—Bueno, sí lo tuviste, hay pastillas para eso.

Él se rio entre dientes, y luego dijo:

—Me gusta la idea de una palabra clave. Si uno de nosotros no lo siente o si se pone raro y queremos abandonar, necesitamos una palabra. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es decirla, y ambos podemos alejarnos.

—Suena justo.

—¿Quieres elegir la palabra?

Miré alrededor del cuarto.

—Um... aguacate.

—¿Aguacate?

—Es tan aleatorio como cualquier palabra, supongo. Y los calcetines que acabo de arrojar en mi bolsa de ropa sucia tienen aguacates en ellos.

Él se rio de nuevo.

—Está bien, aguacate es.

—Bien, entonces. Te veré mañana por la tarde. En la parte delantera del club de surf.

—Yo seré el que tenga tu perro.

Sonreí ante eso.

—Yo seré el tipo que esté buscando a un hombre con mi perro.

—Buenas, Jimin.

—Buenas noches, Jungkook.

Desconectó la llamada, así que coloqué el teléfono en la mesita de noche y miré la pared del hotel. Fue reconfortante saber que estaba en la misma página que yo. Los dos estábamos nerviosos, emocionados, pero precavidos.

Cautelosamente optimistas pero lo suficientemente listos para ser conscientes de ello. Encendí la televisión pero no podría decirte lo que vi.

Estaba demasiado distraído preguntándome cómo diablos iba a pasar las próximas veinticuatro horas.

La reunión de desayuno finalizó a tiempo y algunos de los otros quisieron quedarse, hacer turismo y ponerse al día un poco más. Pero yo no. Tenía ganas de salir a la carretera y llegar a casa. Pasé la mayor parte del trayecto hablando con mi asistente de gerente en la tienda. Ella tenía mucho que contarme y estuve agradecido por el adelanto antes de aparecer mañana por la mañana. Era solo lo de siempre: cuestiones de personal, presupuestos, informes de ventas, objetivos de marketing.

Pero nada de eso podría mantener mi interés.

Le pedí que me enviara un correo electrónico con los informes y las hojas de cálculo, diciéndole que tratar de concentrarse en los porcentajes y conducir al mismo tiempo distraía demasiado. No era técnicamente una mentira, pero no toda la verdad. Estaba distraído, eso era cierto, pero no por las razones que podía contarle.

Mi mente estaba en recuperar a Wicket, por supuesto. Pero también en arena dorada, agua azul clara y un chico con una sonrisa criminal.

Para cuando llegué a casa, había llamado a todos los que tenía que llamar: mamá y mi hermano, y luego TaeHyung, mi amigo, para preguntar sobre algún partido de baloncesto. Bluetooth y la conducción a larga distancia eran productivos, al menos. Y entrar en mi camino fue la  
mejor sensación que he tenido.

Entré y dejé mis maletas, solo para darme cuenta de que Wicket no estaba allí. Por lo general, estaba debajo de mis pies, dando saltos de locura y vueltas emocionadas.

El silencio, su ausencia, fueron desconcertantes.

No falta mucho, amiguito.

Revisé la hora. Tenía dos horas.

Haciendo todos los quehaceres que necesitaba hacer, y después de un viaje al supermercado, tomé una ducha rápida para refrescarme, me cambié de atuendo cinco veces, y por fin… por fin… hice el viaje de quince minutos a Haeundae.

Dios, estaba nervioso.

También llegaba un poco temprano.

Me senté en mi coche por un momento sabiendo que Jungkook había terminado a las cinco. Necesitaría unos buenos veinte minutos para llegar a casa, cambiarse, coger a Wicket y conducir hasta el club de surf. Y eso era si dejaba el trabajo a tiempo.

Pero la playa parecía demasiado apetecible. El océano tenía un increíble color turquesa hoy. Las olas eran perfectas. Los surfistas salpicaban la línea de ruptura esperando la cresta perfecta a la que poder llamar suya.

La arena era de oro blanco bajo el sol de la tarde, la gente caminaba por la costa de un kilómetro y medio de largo, algunos trotaban, los niños salpicaban en las aguas poco profundas, los perros jugaban a la caza.

¿Por qué alguien querría vivir en otro lugar?

Decidiendo que necesitaba estar más cerca, salí de mi coche y me dirigí hacia allí para sentarme en el banco de arena. El aire salado me golpeó como un recuerdo, las visiones de los veranos de la infancia y la risa se reprodujeron en mi cabeza como una película.

La brisa era cálida, un hermoso contraste donde puse los pies en la arena fresca, y casi me olvidé de lo que estaba esperando.

Hasta que, por el rabillo del ojo, vi movimiento. Algo se movía rápido y venía directamente hacia mí.

—¡Wicket! —Gritó alguien, y me volví por el nombre justo a tiempo para atrapar a Wicket mientras se lanzaba hacia mí.

Él me golpeó hacia atrás. Afortunadamente, estaba sentado, pero él saltó, lamió, gimió y me lamió un poco más. Lloriqueé por el beso que me dio, riendo e intentando enderezarme.

—Ey, amiguito. Yo también te he echado de menos.

—Supongo que no necesitaba preocuparme de que Wicket no te reconociera.

Todavía tratando de contener a un Wicket sobreexcitado, levanté la vista y vi a un tipo alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos oscuros con una sonrisa criminal.

Jungkook.

Jesús, era incluso más guapo en persona.

Manteniendo a Wicket en un brazo, me puse de pie y me sacudí con la mano libre. Ahora estaba cubierto de arena, gracias a Wicket. Y con babas de perro.

Me limpié la cara con el dorso de la mano y luego tuve que limpiarme la mano con los pantalones cortos; mi cabello era una causa perdida. Maldita sea.

Adiós a una buena primera impresión.


	7. 7

**Jungkook**

Fue como si Wicket supiera que íbamos a encontrar a su papá.

Es decir, se lo había contado una docena de veces, pero en realidad no creía que él me entendiera. Pero se puso de pie en el asiento delantero de mi coche, tirando de su arnés, mirando por la ventanilla con su sonrisa más grande hasta el momento.

El día se había arrastrado dolorosamente hacia las cinco en punto.

Incluso con la emoción y la curva de aprendizaje todavía nueva en la que estaba trabajando, había pasado cada momento libre revisando mentalmente mi vestuario para saber qué me pondría cuando me encontrara con Jimin.

Para cuando terminé, me había imaginado a mí mismo en alrededor de cincuenta diferentes conjuntos posibles, pero decidí ir casual pero elegante.

El atuendo ganador consistía en pantalones cortos de color azul marino y una camisa azul claro-abotonada con diminutas piñas que me habían costado una pequeña fortuna.

Tenía la tripa llena de mariposas y, una vez que entré en el aparcamiento del club de surf, tuve que respirar profundamente unas cuantas veces. Hice una exploración rápida de la terraza del club de surf que podía ver, pero no pude observar a nadie que pudiera estar esperando...

Wicket ladró, fijo en algo fuera de su ventanilla. Sus pequeñas garras en la puerta del coche y su cola un frenético metrónomo. Seguí su mirada, preguntándome si podría ver a su dueño. Había mucha gente en la playa esta tarde, y pude ver algunos perros junto al agua persiguiendo una pelota o un palo.

—Sí, está bien, está bien, —dije, saliendo. Di la vuelta y abrí su puerta, y él normalmente se sentaba y esperaba pacientemente a que le atara la correa, pero tan pronto como solté su arnés, se fue.

Se escabulló fuera del auto, salió disparado a mi alrededor y saltó por encima del poste y la valla. Oh no…

—¡Wicket! —Grité, cerrando la puerta y corriendo detrás de él. —¡Para!

Pero fue demasiado tarde. No corrió hacia los otros perros o al agua como yo había supuesto que haría. Corrió directamente hacia un tipo que estaba sentado en el banco de arena disfrutando de la vista, y vi cómo sucedió en cámara lenta. Wicket corrió tan rápido como pudo y se lanzó contra el pobre tipo, que lentamente se daba vuelta.

—¡Wicket, no!

Wicket lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que el tipo cayó de espaldas, tratando de evitar que Wicket lamiera su cara.

Sus piernas se extendieron y la arena brotó de sus pies. Pero cuando lentamente se sentó de nuevo, pude ver que el tipo se estaba riendo, y Wicket se movía con tanta fuerza que pensé que podría hacerse daño.

Luego eché un vistazo más de cerca al chico mientras caminaba hacia él.

Cabello castaño corto, ojos azules.

Oh.

Era Jimin.

Si tenía alguna inquietud por aparecer aquí hoy y que Wicket no se sintiera cómodo con el hombre que se suponía que iba a llevárselo, desapareció en ese mismo momento.

Cuando estaba a un metro de distancia, dije:

—Supongo que no tenía que preocuparme porque Wicket no te reconociera.

Jimin se puso de pie, tratando de sostener a un Wicket que se retorcía, que aún trataba de lamerle la cara. Se sacudió y se limpió la cara. Wicket lo había desorientado; arena y baba, y si antes no estaba desaliñado, ciertamente lo estaba ahora.

Nunca había visto a alguien tan guapo.

Él tendió la mano.

—Park Jimin.

Le estreché la mano, cálido y fuerte.

—Jeon Jungkook.

Su sonrisita, que se extendió lentamente, se convirtió en una sonrisa, y mi estómago dio un salto mortal extraño. Creo que las mariposas estaban planeando un motín.

—¿Pensabas que Wicket no me reconocería?

—No, bueno, me daba miedo aparecer aquí y que Wicket no quisiera acercarse a ti. Pero no tenía que haberme preocupado.

Jimin siguió sonriendo y bajó a Wicket. Se sacudió las manos en los pantalones cortos, pero rápidamente dio palmaditas a su perro otra vez.

Wicket hizo un baile entre nosotros, sobre sus pies, tratando de acercarse a su papá.

—Te extrañó, —dije.

—Probablemente no tanto como lo extrañé yo a él.

Siguió agachándose para acariciar a Wicket, así que le dije:

—¿Quieres sentarte aquí hasta que esté seguro de que estás realmente aquí?

Jimin no había dejado de sonreír todavía.

—Sí.

Aparcó su trasero donde antes, y Wicket se apresuró a saltar sobre su regazo.

El banco de arena era un poco elevado, por lo que brindaba una gran vista. Me senté a su lado, colocándome a unos dos pasos entre nosotros.

—Te ha visto desde el coche, —le expliqué. —Él ladró, y no ladra muy a menudo. Al principio, pensé que estaba mirando a los perros, pero corrió directo hacia ti.

Jimin lo apretó un poco.

—Te fuiste a una gran aventura mientras la abuela y yo nos temíamos lo peor.

Wicket saltó de su regazo al mío, luego saltó de mí y se interpuso entre nosotros, mirándonos con la lengua colgando.

—Creo que está tratando de decirme que te ha encontrado, —le dije, revolviendo el pelaje en la cabeza de Wicket. —Has encontrado a tu papi, ¿eh?

Wicket rebotó, y Jimin se rio.

—Eso es un sí.

Entonces Wicket volvió a trepar al regazo de Jimin y se dejó caer.

Como si toda la emoción hubiera terminado y no quisiera que Jimin lo dejara de nuevo.

—Sí, no creo que se aparte de tu lado en ningún momento muy pronto.

Jimin me miró.

—Gracias. Por encontrarlo, por cuidarlo. Y... —Hizo una mueca. —Y por tratarlo como yo lo hago. —Acarició la piel de Wicket por un momento de tranquilidad. —Odio pensar qué podría haber pasado si alguien más lo hubiera encontrado.

Saqué mi teléfono y me moví por las fotos. Es cierto que había tomado muchas fotos de él, pero llegué a la primera y le pasé el teléfono a Jimin.

—Así es como se veía cuando lo encontré.

La imagen era de un perro de aspecto muy diferente. Fangoso, mojado, desaliñado y con el pelaje apelmazado. Ni siquiera se parecía a él.

—Pensé que no era el mismo perro que había visto el día anterior.

Jimin frunció el ceño y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Es él?

Asentí.

—El primer día que lo encontré, pensé que alguien que estaba de excursión era su dueño. Hacía calor, así que tal vez lo dejaron en su coche a la sombra. Él era amigable, tenía un collar. No lo miré demasiado, para ser honesto. Le di algo de agua, sin embargo. Luego, al día siguiente, volví para caminar de nuevo y había llovido, por lo que había mucho barro. Estaba debajo de una de las mesas cerca de los baños públicos. Pensé que no era el mismo perro. Salí para ver si estaba bien y él saltó a mi coche.

Finalmente Jimin sonrió.

—Eso estuvo bien.

—Se sentó en el asiento del pasajero, y fue entonces cuando vi tu número en la placa.

—Gracias a Dios que lo hiciste.

—Entonces lo llevé a casa, le di un baño, y ¿quién sabía que había pelo blanco debajo de ese lío? —Extendí la mano y le di a Wicket una palmadita.

—Nunca podré retribuírtelo, —dijo Jimin en voz baja. —Quiero decir, puedo darte dinero por lo que gastaste en comida para perros o lo que sea, eso no es problema. Solo quiero decir, por encontrarlo y cuidarlo tan bien.

—No me debes nada. Él ha sido lo mejor, de verdad. Me sacó de aquí para allá, echando un vistazo alrededor. Siendo nuevo aquí, realmente no sabía dónde estaba. Ahora puedo contarte los mejores parques y las mejores playas para perros de la costa.

Jimin se rio entre dientes y luego me miró durante unos segundos.

—Bueno, todavía te debo la cena. Ese era el plan original, ¿no?

¿Estaba preguntando si me debía la cena como agradecimiento o si todavía estaba interesado en pasar más tiempo con él? Sonreí.

—Lo era. Y sí, dejaré que me invites a la cena.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y noté un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla.

—¿Quieres ir a caminar junto al agua antes de la cena? —Preguntó.

—Claro.

Me puse de pie y Wicket me miró, con las orejas de punta.

—Vamos, —le dije. —Tú también.

Wicket se escapó del regazo de Jimin, pero lo miró expectante.

—Sí, yo también voy.

Y los tres caminamos hasta la orilla del agua y nos dirigimos hacia el norte, hacia la playa. Wicket persiguió el reflujo, y el flujo lo persiguió a su vez, y nos reímos de él por un minuto cuando comenzamos a caminar.

Traté de no comérmelo con los ojos, o al menos, traté de no ser pillado, pero era difícil no echarle un vistazo a Jimin. Él estaba bueno. No había otra manera de decirlo.

Era atlético, fornido, como si probablemente hubiera jugado a liga o la federación en la escuela. O tal vez todavía lo hacía, no tenía ni idea. Había tanto que no sabía.

—Entonces, —comenzó. —¿Te gusta hacer trecking? ¿E ir a la playa?

—Sí, me encanta estar al aire libre. Me despeja la cabeza y me mantiene en forma. He probado gimnasios, pero las pesas no son lo mío, y me aburro con las cintas de correr. Me gusta nadar también.

—Oh, me gusta nadar también, —dijo. —Y el senderismo. Mientras no sea demasiado cuesta arriba, estoy bien.

—¿Alguna vez has subido al Monte Jangsan?

—Una vez, en la escuela secundaria como parte del programa deportivo, pero no desde entonces.

—Eso es bueno. Me gustaría volver a hacerlo.

Él sonrió, fácil y despreocupado.

—Supongo que podría obligarme a caminar de nuevo. Un grupo de compañeros y yo nos juntábamos y jugábamos al baloncesto, nada serio, pero siempre era bueno para hacer cardio y unas risas. No lo hemos hecho por un tiempo. Debería llamarlos.

Recogí, con un poco de retraso, que él mencionó la escuela aquí.

—¿Fuiste a la escuela aquí?

—Sí. Gwangalli, nacido y criado. Mamá y papá se mudaron a Yeonje-Gu hace unos años, pero yo me quedé. Mi hermano está en la universidad en Daegu.

—¿Fuiste? ¿A la uni?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Nah. No soy en realidad del tipo académico, pero he hecho cursos desde entonces. Fui directamente a la venta al público al salir de la escuela, luego comencé con K-Telecom cuando tenía veinte años y comencé a partir de ahí. Hice Business Management y ese tipo de cosas. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—No soy universitario, pero tengo un título de hostelería. Fue subvencionado por el hotel para el que trabajaba en Daegu.

—¿Te gusta trabajar en hoteles y resorts?

—Me encanta. No es para todos, pero yo soy bueno en eso. No tener fines de semana libres requiere acostumbrarse.

—Dímelo a mí. Tengo lunes y martes libres.

—¡Yo también!

—¿De verdad?

—Sip, la maldición de la industria hotelera.

—Lo mismo con las ventas al público.

—Mi ex tenía fines de semana normales y los míos eran lunes y martes, y no fue fácil.

—Claro, dímelo a mí. Pero es bueno que tengas los mismos fines de semana que yo.

—Oh, ¿en serio?

Si se sonrojó o si fue el sol poniente el que tiñó sus mejillas, no estaba seguro. Él se encogió de hombros y cambió de tema.

—Supongo que debes ser bueno en eso, dado que tienes, qué, ¿veinticuatro? Y estás en la gerencia.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No dirección completa. Solo de segundo nivel, pero lo suficientemente bueno.

Me dio una mirada que me dijo que le gustaba mi modestia. Era media sonrisa y entrecerró un ojo contra el sol poniente.

Dios ayúdame. No solo es guapo. Es realmente mono también.

Caminamos hasta que las personas en la playa fueron solo pequeños puntos detrás de nosotros. Wicket estaba contento de correr hacia adelante, dentro del agua, sobre la arena seca, persiguiendo pequeños cangrejos, y cavando agujeros al azar hasta que se aburriera, y luego volver a correr hacia adelante.

De alguna manera terminamos jugando a las veinte preguntas.

Películas, bandas, canciones, colores, libros favoritos. Aunque nos distrajimos y hablamos de un montón de nada también. Cuando llegamos al final de la playa, él me contaba una historia de terror divertida de la época en que él y sus amigos fueron a Bali e hicieron lo que todos les dijeron que no hicieran. Habían comido en un puesto de comida callejera y procedieron a pasar el resto de sus vacaciones en el baño.

—No fue bonito. Dios, nunca me he sentido tan enfermo. No hace falta decir que no hicimos surf.

—¿Surfeas?

—No tan a menudo como me gustaría. En realidad, no lo he hecho desde hace años. Ya sabes, trabajo y ser adulto.

Resoplé.

—Estaba pensando en tomar lecciones, —admití. —No sé si seré bueno en eso, pero no puedo mudarme a Haeundae Beach y no intentarlo al menos.

Habíamos dejado de caminar y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, pero el sol casi se había ido. El cielo era de un vivo color rosa violáceo, y de repente las olas que rompían sonaron fuertes. O tal vez era la sangre en mis oídos, porque me di cuenta de que estábamos realmente solos.

—¿Qué tal si volvemos? —Dijo, volviéndose para caminar por donde habíamos venido.

—Sí, vale.

Wicket ahora se quedó a nuestros pies, probablemente cansado después de correr en todas direcciones durante la caminata completa.

No estaba seguro de si imaginé a Jimin caminando un poco más cerca de mí o si era una ilusión.

—Puedo enseñarte, —dijo Jimin.

—¿Eh? ¿Enseñarme qué?

—¿A surfear?

Oh. Casi me río.

—Oh. Sí, eso sería genial.

—¿Qué pensabas que quería decir?

Solté una carcajada y lo miré de reojo.

—No estaba seguro.

Él se rio de eso.

—No puedo prometer que seré un buen maestro.

—No puedo prometer que seré un buen estudiante. De hecho, hay muchas posibilidades de que ni siquiera sea capaz de ponerme de pie en una tabla. Tengo una vieja tabla de boogie, pero no sirve para nada. Wicket puede ponerse de pie en ella sin embargo. Pensé que fue muy divertido.

Decidí a medio camino del club que la sonrisa de Jimin era aún mejor contra la puesta de sol.

Debí haber estado mirándolo durante mucho tiempo. Me lanzó una mirada divertida pero desconcertada.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, nada. Solo que tu foto realmente no te hizo justicia.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, como si no pudiera creer que acabara de decir eso en voz alta. Una vez más, no podría decir si se sonrojó o si el cielo rosado hizo que sus mejillas se vieran así...

—Bueno, podría decir lo mismo de ti. —Se encogió de hombros. —Excepto que eres más alto de lo que pensaba.

—¿Cuánto crees que medía?

—No lo sé. Tu foto no tiene marcadores de altura.

—Tampoco la tuya.

—Pensé que tal vez un metro ochenta y tres. ¿Cuánto mides?

—Mi carnet de conducir dice uno ochenta y cinco.

—El mío dice uno ochenta, pero creo que me regalaron un centímetro y medio.

Me reí entre dientes, luego me di cuenta de que Wicket no estaba caminando con nosotros. Me detuve y me di la vuelta.

—¡Wicket!

Jimin se congeló, luego buscó.

—¡Wicket!

Un pequeño borrón blanco vino corriendo hacia nosotros desde arriba, cerca de la maleza, sonriendo, moviendo la cola. Jimin lo recogió.

—No más escapes, señor. Ni más ataques al corazón. Soy demasiado joven para morir, ¿y quién te cuidará?

—Yo lo haría, —me ofrecí como voluntario.

—No le tientes, —dijo Jimin con una sonrisa. —Creo que disfrutó su estancia contigo más que la mía.

—Nah. Soy como el papá divertido que consigue a los niños los fines de semana. Tú eres el verdadero papá que tiene que impartir disciplina y hacer que los niños limpien sus habitaciones. No es muy divertido, pero si él se despelleja la rodilla, tú eres hacia quien correrá.

Jimin se rio.

—Tal vez.

—¿Tal vez? ¿Has visto lo emocionado que estaba de verte?

—Sí, lo he hecho. —Me dio una sonrisa que se sintió como un toque.

Alborotó la frente de Wicket y lo bajó de nuevo y lo miramos mientras trotaba delante de nosotros. Empezamos a caminar de nuevo y Wicket se quedó cerca esta vez.

Cuando llegamos al club de surf, encontramos una mesa en la terraza donde se permitían perros.

—Dame un segundo, —dije. —Vuelvo enseguida. —Me lancé hacia mi coche y agarré la bolsa de las cosas que había comprado para Wicket y la puse sobre la mesa. Saqué el plato de agua vacío y la correa que compré para él.

—Ten. Podemos llenar eso en caso de que tenga sed y la correa en caso de que sea un requisito. Algunos lugares son raros con los perros sin correa.

Jimin me miró.

—¿Realmente compraste todo esto para él?

—Bueno sí. Por supuesto que sí... —Miré hacia abajo a las otras cosas que aún estaban en la bolsa. —No tenía nada para un perro, así que tuve que conseguir algunas cosas. Es solo del supermercado, nada lujoso.

Jimin se puso de pie, y me pregunté por un breve momento si había cruzado alguna línea. Quiero decir, ¿quería que alimentara a Wicket de un plato?

—No puedo creer que hayas pagado por todo esto, —dijo en voz baja. Luego sacó su billetera. —Déjame darte algo de dinero…

Puse mi mano sobre la de él, deteniéndolo.

—No, está bien. Como he dicho, fue un placer.

Él me miró y yo le devolví la mirada.

—Entonces definitivamente voy a pagar la cena, y te debo todas las clases de surf que desees.

Sonreí, y ambos nos dimos cuenta al mismo tiempo de que aún tenía mi mano sobre la de él. Ninguno de nosotros se movió durante un largo segundo, y mi corazón se sintió demasiado grande para mi pecho. Él tragó visiblemente.

—Iré a llenar el cuenco de agua, —susurró.

—Vale. —Creo que me las arreglé para asentir. Me sorprendió que lo hubiera logrado.

Definitivamente había algún tipo de química entre nosotros. No podría haberlo imaginado en este momento.

El lloriqueo de Wicket captó mi atención. Él estaba cerca de mis pies, con las orejas levantadas mientras veía alejarse a Jimin, e hizo un poco de baile de incertidumbre como si estuviera preparándose para correr tras él.

—Ey, —dije gentilmente, poniendo la mano sobre él. —No va lejos.

Wicket me miró, así que me senté a la mesa y lo recogí.

Su corazoncito martilleaba, y forzó el cuello para ver a su dueño. Jimin pronto regresó con un recipiente lleno de agua.

—Mira, aquí está él.

Wicket comenzó a moverse otra vez, y Jimin dejó el cuenco junto a la mesa y le dio una palmadita.

—¿Pensaba que lo estaba dejando otra vez?

—Creo que sí.

Cogió a su perro, lo abrazó un poco, y luego lo bajó para que pudiera tomar un trago. Puso la correa en el cuello de Wicket y deslizó el asa alrededor de su asiento. Wicket pareció darse cuenta de que Jimin no se iba a ir a ningún lado sin él, se sentó a sus pies y pronto se quedó dormido.

Apenas habíamos tenido tiempo de mirar el menú cuando una camarera salió a tomar nuestro pedido, Jimin pidió el pescado y yo me decidí por los nachos vegetarianos. La camarera lo anotó pero luego me miró.

—¿Te gustaría algún de acompañamiento? ¿Fríjoles? ¿Crema agria?

—No, gracias.

—¿Aguacate?

¿Quise sacar la palabra segura? El aguacate era la palabra que uno de nosotros tenía que decir para alejarse. Miré a Jimin y él me miró, ambos sonreímos lentamente.

—No, gracias, —dije, tratando de no sonreír. —Definitivamente sin aguacate.

La camarera nos dejó y Jimin miró al océano. Estaba oscuro ahora, aunque la luna estaba afuera, y el sonido de las olas y algunas personas riendo en la playa eran la distracción perfecta. Cuando se volvió para mirarme, se mordió el labio inferior.

—Por si sirve de algo, me alegro de que hayas rechazado el aguacate.

—Bueno, —dije, tratando de ignorar la forma en que mi corazón trataba de salírseme por la garganta. —Puede que quieras esperar hasta tu primera clase de surf antes de apelar al aguacate.

Se rio entre dientes.

—Ya veremos.

Llegaron nuestros alimentos y bebidas y, mientras comíamos, le conté a Jimin cómo fue mi tercer día en mi nuevo trabajo.

—Parece que te estás acomodando bien, —dijo. —¿No añoras demasiado tu casa?

—Realmente no. No todavía, de todos modos. Quiero decir, me mudé de casa cuando tenía dieciocho años, y una llamada, una vez a la semana, a mi madre no hace mucha diferencia si estoy a diez minutos por la carretera o a dos horas.

—¿Amigos? —Luego se mordió el labio inferior un poco más. —¿Novios?

Tomé un sorbo de mi Coca.

—Amigos, sí. Novios, no. Ex novio, sí. Pero no actual, ni siquiera reciente.

Jimin dejó escapar un suspiro y sonrió por un momento antes de aclararse la garganta.

—Yo tampoco lo estoy, —dijo. —Um, viendo a nadie, eso es. No desde hace un tiempo.

—Bien, es bueno saberlo. Quiero decir, estoy seguro de que si tuvieras novio, él sería un buen chico y todo eso, pero yo no comparto particularmente bien.

Él sonrió.

—¿No?

Me reí.

—Bueno, palomitas de maíz en el cine, sí. Patatas fritas, tal vez. Chicos, no.

Él sorbió su bebida.

—Tomo buena nota. Las patatas fritas son un tal vez.

—Las patatas fritas son un tal vez.

—Ahora bien, no me importa compartir mis patatas fritas, e incluso compartiré mis Pringles en un buen día. Pero yo umm, no comparto a mi novio. Si tuviera uno, eso es. Con nadie.

—¿Ni siquiera si Joe Jonas se ofreciera?

Jimin se rio.

—Ni siquiera entonces.

Hablamos mucho después de que la camarera recogió nuestros platos, y después de que ella nos preguntara, dos veces, si queríamos algo más para beber, supimos que era hora de irnos.

Jimin recogió la correa de Wicket.

—Vamos, amiguito, vamos a llevarte a casa.

Cogí la bolsa y arrojé el agua del cuenco al jardín, y juntos caminamos hacia el aparcamiento. Deslicé el cuenco en la bolsa y se la di a Jimin, luego señalé con la cabeza hacia mi coche.

—Ese es el mío.

Jimin redujo su velocidad hasta que se detuvo, Wicket me miró.

—Bueno, entonces, —se detuvo. —Gracias de nuevo, por todo. —Se balanceó sobre sus talones. —Supongo que es todo entonces. Umm, eso es, a menos que quieras que nos veamos de nuevo.

—Me gustaría.

Su sonrisa fue inmediata.

—Bien entonces. Suena bien.

El increíble zumbido de anticipación envió mariposas a mi estómago en una ráfaga.

—Vale entonces. —Apreté el botón de desbloqueo de la llave de mi coche, y Jimin comenzó a caminar hacia su auto, pero luego Wicket gimió y se negó a dar un paso más. Él tiró hacia mí.

Me dolió el corazón.

Jimin frunció el ceño, pero cogió a Wicket en su brazo y lo condujo de regreso a mí.

—Quiere despedirse.

Palmeé la cabeza de Wicket.

—Nos vemos, amiguito. Gracias por hacerme compañía en mi primera semana aquí. —Wicket se movió y jadeó, su lengua colgaba de un lado de su boca. —Yo también te extrañaré.

Sin darse la vuelta, Jimin dio un paso atrás, pero Wicket gimió de nuevo. Jimin dio un paso más cerca y Wicket se calló.

—Creo que le gusta cuando estamos cerca.

Mi ritmo cardíaco rompió en staccato.

—Yo también lo creo.

Él estaba de pie demasiado cerca para que los transeúntes pudieran pensar que solo éramos amigos. El aparcamiento estaba oscuro, no es que nadie nos estuviera prestando atención.

Todo lo que podía escuchar era el sonido de las olas rompiendo y la risa lejana. Y el sonido de mi corazón golpeando.

Puse la mano en la carita de Wicket pero no pude apartar mis ojos de los de Jimin. Él miró mi boca, luego se pasó la lengua por los labios.

Murmuró:

—¿Cómo de cerca crees que nos quiere?

Todavía con una mano en Wicket, deslicé mi otra mano a lo largo de la mandíbula de Jimin, midiendo su reacción, esperando vacilación, rechazo.

Iba a besarlo. Él lo sabía, y yo lo sabía. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y estaban oscuros, invitando.

—Más cerca, —susurré. Si estaba respondiendo su pregunta o urgiéndome a mí mismo, no estaba seguro.

Luego me incliné y presioné mis labios contra los suyos. Suave y cálido y, lento al principio, lo besé. Y, como si saboreara el momento, tarareó y me dejó guiar hasta que acerqué su labio inferior al mío.

Luego levantó su mano libre hacia mi cuello y profundizó el beso.

Nuestras lenguas se tocaron y las chispas estallaron en mi sangre.

Sabía dulce, su boca cálida y suave, su barba incipiente. El contraste hizo que mis rodillas se debilitaran.

Luego Wicket gimió de nuevo y nos separamos.

—¿Lo hemos aplastado? —Le revolví el pelaje. —Lo siento.

—Oh, él está bien, —dijo Jimin. —Creo que solo está emocionado.

Él no es el único.

—Bueno, probablemente debería irme, —dije, dejando escapar un aliento nervioso. Le di otra palmadita a Wicket. —Si te parece bien.

Él se contoneó en el brazo de Jimin.

—Creo que es más feliz.

—Yo también.

—Yo también. —Jimin sonrió. —Te enviaré una foto cuando llegue a casa. De Wicket. Así puedes ver que está feliz.

—Suena bien.

Ambos nos quedamos allí, ninguno de los dos haciendo un movimiento para irnos en realidad. Jimin dio un paso atrás con una sonrisa.

—Me voy a ir ahora.

—Sí, yo también. Adiós. —Me forcé a abrir la puerta de mi coche y, después de haberle sonreído a Jimin un poco más, tuve que obligarme a entrar.

Mis labios seguían hormigueando por nuestro beso, mi corazón aún martilleaba y las mariposas desaparecieron, reemplazadas por algo mucho, mucho más agradable.


	8. 8

**Jimin**

Ajusté a Wicket en su arnés y sonreí todo el camino a casa. Bien, posiblemente era una sonrisa que lastimaba las mejillas, pero guau...

Jungkook era genial. ¿Y el beso? Bueno, eso fue bastante perfecto.

Me gustaba que fuera más alto que yo, y me gustaron sus dedos largos y delgados cuando me los puso en la cara. Su toque, sus labios, su gusto...oh, sí. Perfecto.

Miré a Wicket sentado en el asiento del pasajero.

—Sí, sabías exactamente lo que estabas haciendo cuando lo encontraste, ¿verdad?

Él jadeó felizmente, su lengua se curvó en la punta.

Sí, lo sabía.

Cuando lo llevé a nuestro hogar, trotó por la casa, olfateando todo para asegurarse de que nada estuviera fuera de lugar. Le di algunas croquetas, y dos minutos después estaba tumbado en su cama en la sala de estar, con las patas en el aire, profundamente dormido.

Tomé una foto y se la envié a mi mamá y mi hermano, con la leyenda,

>> _Hogar, dulce hogar para que supieran que todo estaba bien._

Luego envié la misma foto a Jungkook.

_> >Creo que alguien está cansado._

_> >Parece que alguien extrañó su cama;)_

_> >Se plantó en ella, se estiró, rodó y se quedó._

_> >LOL Ha tenido un gran día._

_> >Muchas gracias de nuevo. Por todo. Y por esta noche. Me lo he pasado muy bien._

_> >Yo también. Gracias por no ser un bicho raro._

_> >LOL lo mismo. Aunque creo que Wicket sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo cuando te encontró._

_> >Y el lloriqueo hasta que te besé... ¿le enseñaste ese truco?_

Me reí de eso.

_> >Jaja, no soy un entrenador de perros. Pero no me estoy quejando._

_> >Puede que incluso le haya prometido un regalo por hacer eso;)_

_> >Dale uno de mi parte también._

Todavía estaba sonriendo. No pensé en detenerme ya, pero de repente estaba nervioso.

_> >¿Puedo verte de nuevo?_

_> >Sí._

El alivio se abalanzó sobre mí.

_> >¿Cuándo?_

_> >¿Lunes?_

_> >Vale. Estoy seguro de que puedo sobrevivir hasta entonces._

_> >LOL Estoy seguro de que lo harás. Mejor me voy a la cama. Gracias por la cena esta noche. No puedo recordar si lo he dicho._

_> >De nada. Aunque estoy seguro de que te debo más por todo lo que gastaste en Wicket._

_> >¿Otro almuerzo o cena?_

_> >¿Ambos?_

_> >Trato._

Gracias a Dios que esto no era un video chat o vería la ridícula sonrisa en mi rostro.

_> >Buenas noches, Jungkook._

_> >Buenas. Que duermas bien._

Quería decirle que me iría a la cama pensando en ese beso, pero no quería sonar empalagoso. Pero me preparé para irme a la cama y retiré mis mantas, subí y, amigo, había echado de menos mi cama.

No importa lo bonitas que fueran las camas de hotel, no había nada como tu propia cama. Suspiré, cada músculo se relajó en el colchón familiar, y mi mente nadó con pensamientos felices y, como todos los caminos llevan a Roma, volví directamente a Jungkook y a ese maldito beso.

Cerré los ojos y pude imaginar la calidez de su cuerpo cerca del mío, su mano en mi mejilla. Sus labios, su gusto, su lengua.

Jesús.

Un calor familiar se acumuló en mi vientre, mis bolas se tensaron y mi polla comenzó a llenarse. Oh, me gustó hacia dónde iba esto... Me di un apretón y comencé a acariciar, untando el líquido pre seminal por la cabeza, así me deslizaría mejor en mi agarre.

Oh joder, sí. Justo así.

Luego me imaginé de vuelta en el aparcamiento, Jungkook inclinándose para besarme, la forma en que deslizó los dedos a lo largo de mi mandíbula, sus labios sobre los míos, su lengua en mi boca.

Entonces me imaginé que no estaba sosteniendo a Wicket y que podía usar ambas manos. Deslizaba mis manos alrededor de su espalda y hacia abajo sobre su trasero, ahuecándolas sobre él y levantándolo para que pudiera envolver esas largas piernas a mi alrededor.

Lo empujaba contra el costado de su coche, frotándonos nuestras pollas mientras él me besaba profundamente, y yo corcoveaba con él, y luego echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y gemía mientras se corría en sus pantalones vaqueros...

Mi orgasmo se abrió paso a través de mí, mis bolas se apretaron y mi polla palpitó y se derramó sobre mi mano. Mi espalda se arqueó, las piernas abiertas y gruñí mientras disparaba mi carga. Jooooder, sí.

Justo así.

Costó un momento que mi cerebro funcionara de nuevo, mientras mi cuerpo se retorcía con réplicas. Fue tan intenso que tuve que preguntarme si estaba despierto o soñando.

Aunque el desorden en mi estómago y pecho me dijo que era muy real, y tuve que esperar a que la habitación dejara de girar y recuperar el aliento antes de que pudiera levantarme para limpiarme.

Volví a meterme en la cama, todavía sonriente y como en una nube, y los pensamientos arremolinándose sobre un tipo de pelo oscuro que besaba como un dios, me atrajeron para dormir.

Dormí como un muerto.

Fui al trabajo temprano, sabiendo que tendría mucho con lo que ponerme al día. Li tenía todo bajo control, pero aún había informes para completar, datos de ventas para firmar y listas en las que trabajar. Pasé gran parte de mi día en la zona de la tienda ayudando a los clientes, pero la mayor parte transcurrió en mi escritorio.

Incluso me quedé un poco más de tiempo para tener un buen comienzo en la lista de tareas de mañana, pero, amigo, me alegré de llegar a casa.

Wicket me recibió con su acostumbrado baile y, después de un caso de actividad frenética perruna, me cambié a pantalones cortos y una camiseta, agarré su correa y emprendimos nuestro camino habitual.

—Siento haberme ido todo el día, —le dije mientras alcanzábamos el sendero.—Debe ser un poco duro después de pasar todo el día con Jungkook y que te llevara a magníficas aventuras, ¿eh?

A Wicket no pareció importarle. Siguió caminando, con las orejas y la cola hacia arriba, feliz de estar afuera ahora. De alguna manera apestaba saber que estuvo encerrado todo el día...

Sonó mi teléfono y, sacándolo del bolsillo, sonreí al ver el nombre de Jungkook.

—Ey.

—Hola a ti, —dijo, su voz suave y feliz. —¿Cómo fue tu primer día de vuelta?

—Hmm, ocupado.

Hizo una pausa durante un segundo.

—¿Qué pasa? No suenas muy feliz. ¿Quieres que vuelva a llamar?

—No, me alegra que hayas llamado en realidad. Acabo de salir a caminar con Wicket y estaba pensando en lo mucho que hoy debió apestar para él después de pasar todos los días divirtiéndose contigo.

—Tuve que trabajar los dos últimos días y estuvo con Hye-Jin, así que no fui solo yo.

—Pero aún tuvo compañía. —Suspiré. —Me siento como un padre de mierda, eso es todo.

Él se rio entre dientes.

—No eres un padre de mierda. Es como el perro más mimado de todos los tiempos.

Casi sonrío.

—Tal vez. Todavía me siento bastante mal.

—¿Has pensado en la guardería para perros? —Sugirió. —¿Incluso si es uno o dos días a la semana? ¿O un vecino que le guste? Estoy bastante seguro de que Hye-Jin no lo llevó a pasear ni a nada, ella solo habló con él mientras daba vueltas sobre su jardín.

—Tiene un patio trasero y una puerta para perros para que pueda entrar o salir cuando quiera, —dije sin convicción.

—Entonces eso es todo lo que necesita.

Suspiré.

—Sí. Tu sugerencia de un niñero de día ha sonado bastante bien. Podría buscar en la guardería para perros sin embargo.

—¿Qué pasa si se escapa y huye de nuevo como lo hizo con tu madre? A él claramente le gusta estar en casa porque a ella intentaba regresar, ¿no?

—No lo sé.

—Creo que es seguro asumir que te estaba buscando, o a su casa. Él de alguna manera terminó en Jangsan.

—Mmm, tal vez. —Estaba tratando de apaciguarme, y me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

—Jimin, estoy seguro de que está más que bien con las cosas tal como están.

Lo miré y noté cómo su cola y su mentón estaban como si fuera el rey del mundo.

—Está feliz ahora de todos modos.

—Apuesto a que si pones una de esas cámaras que monitorean lo que los perros y gatos hacen cuando sus dueños están en el trabajo, verías que duerme todo el día.

—Sí, probablemente tengas razón.

—Y de todos modos, —continuó. —Solo tendremos que compensarlo los fines de semana con una caminata o un viaje a la playa.

—Nosotros lo haremos, ¿eh?

Silencio.

—Bueno, yo... Mierda, en realidad no quería decirlo. Quería decir que tendrás que compensárselo con caminatas y un viaje a la playa.

Me reí.

—No, creo que lo has hecho bien la primera vez.

Él soltó una risa aliviada.

—Suena divertido.

—Entonces, ¿es eso lo que vamos a hacer este fin de semana? ¿Coger a Wicket para una caminata y un viaje a la playa?

—Suena bien para mí. Suena genial, en realidad. Aunque tengo que cortar el césped de Hye-Jin el lunes por la mañana. Debería haber terminado para las diez.

—Perfecto. —Sonreí. Él realmente me hizo sentir mejor. —Estoy contento de que hayas llamado.

—Yo también.

El domingo fue como cualquier otro domingo, excepto que este era el día antes del lunes. El mismo lunes que iba a pasar con Jungkook. Así que, naturalmente, se arrastró como un miércoles, que era mi lunes.

La tienda estaba concurrida, como de costumbre, y yo estaba cubriendo el segundo turno de almuerzo y ayudando a una mujer mayor a entender el uso de su móvil y datos. Cuando me dijo que ni siquiera sabía que su teléfono inteligente podía tomar fotos, supe que tenía una cita larga.

Cuarenta minutos después, la querida SunHee comprendía mejor su teléfono y, sí, utilizar la divertida imagen de crucigramas usa datos, también conocidos como Internet.

Ella juró que ni siquiera sabía cómo usar "ese internet del que hablaban los jóvenes" y que nunca debería haber escuchado a su hija sobre conseguir un teléfono nuevo.

La ayudé a apagar todas las aplicaciones que usaban datos de fondo que nunca usaría, y justo cuando se iba, noté a un tipo con pantalones de traje gris. Bueno, noté cómo su culo los llenaba y cómo el chaleco se ajustaba a su cintura, las mangas de la camisa de vestir enrolladas hasta los codos.

Por la vista trasera, que era una vista muy agradable, pude ver que su pelo oscuro estaba corto en los lados, la parte de arriba, más larga, perfectamente recortada, peinado en algún estilo moderno.

Es decir, este tipo de persona era mi tipo para hacerme una paja ideal, incluso para una conexión casual. Y sentí una culpa inmediata por mirar.

Quiero decir, las cosas apenas estaban comenzando entre Jungkook y yo, y estaba muy emocionado por ver hacia dónde se dirigía nuestra relación.

No quería a nadie más; ni siquiera quería mirar a nadie más. Era solo que este tipo estaba justo enfrente de mí y... era increíblemente caliente.

Estaba hablando con Li, ella me llamó la atención y sonrió.

—Ah, aquí está, —dijo y agitó la mano hacia mí. El hombre con el que estaba hablando se giró y me sonrió.

Jungkook.

Lo miré de arriba abajo, observando lo que claramente era su uniforme de trabajo, y le devolví la sonrisa.

—Hola.

Sus labios se crisparon.

—Tuve un problema con mi contrato de teléfono. Esperaba poder hablar con el gerente de la tienda.

Li comenzó:

—Le he explicado que podía ayudarlo, pero él ha sido inflexible...

—No, está bien. Yo me encargo de esto, —dije.

Li me dio una sonrisa que decía, apuesto a que sí, y nos dejó solos.

—Esto es inesperado, —dije. No podía apartar los ojos de él.

—No me estoy entrometiendo, ¿verdad? —Preguntó. —Estaba pasando al lado, literalmente caminando, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si esta era tu tienda.

—La primera y única del centro comercial.

Entonces me di cuenta de que estábamos de pie en medio de la tienda, los clientes y el personal rondando a nuestro alrededor.

—Ven y siéntate.

Lo llevé a un puesto donde tendríamos algo de privacidad.

—No estás entrometiéndote en absoluto. Dios, ni siquiera te he reconocido al principio.

—Ah, atuendo de trabajo. No son mis cargos y camiseta habituales.

Lo miré de arriba abajo.

—Te ves genial. Tu cabello...

Dios, cada mechón era la perfección.

—De hecho me peino por el trabajo. Peinado y producto, ya sabes. Probablemente solo lo has visto azotado por el viento y alborotado.

—Se ve genial. En ambos sentidos.

Negué con la cabeza, todavía sin creer que él estaba aquí en mi tienda y sin creer que se veía tan diferente, pero igual, y tan malditamente sexy.

—Entonces, ¿has tenido realmente un problema con tu contrato?

Él empujó su rodilla con la mía.

—No. Pero necesito cambiar mi dirección.

—Oh. —Estaba relacionado con el trabajo y él no había venido solo para verme. Estuve un poco desanimado, tenía que admitirlo. —Puedo arreglarlo para ti.

Escribí en el teclado y apareció la pantalla que necesitaba. Recitó el número de teléfono móvil y sus detalles aparecieron en la pantalla. Se inclinó más cerca del monitor y dijo:

—Oh, mira eso. Ya lo cambié. ¿Me puedes hacer un favor e imprimir eso para mí? —Preguntó.

Fue una petición extraña, pero acepté.

—Por supuesto. Voy a coger la copia impresa.

Cuando fui al mostrador y recogí el trozo de papel, tuve que preguntarme a dónde quería llegar. Era un poco extraño...

Caminé hacia él y le entregué la copia impresa. Se puso de pie y leyó los detalles en voz alta.

—Nombre, número de teléfono, dirección. —Luego lo dobló por la mitad, luego por la mitad de nuevo, y me lo devolvió.

—Cena en mi casa, ¿digamos, a las siete en punto?

Me reí.

—Muy suave.

Se mordió el labio inferior, supuse que no sonreía demasiado abiertamente.

—Quería verte. De hecho, tenía que hacer un recado en la oficina de administración del centro, así que no estaba mintiendo.

—No me importa.

Ninguno de los dos habló por un momento, solo hizo esa cosa de mirar-fijamente-porque-es-tan-guapo.

—¿Y? —Presionó.

—Y ¿qué?

—Cena. ¿Esta noche?

—Dios, sí.

Ahora sonrió.

—Vale. Te veré luego. —Tocó la hoja de papel doblada que aún sostenía.

—No la pierdas.

—Podrías haberme enviado un mensaje de texto, —susurré, todavía sonriendo.

Él se lamió los labios.

—Podría haberlo hecho. —Jesús, el calor en sus ojos hizo que mi sangre se calentara.

Tragué saliva y dejé escapar un suspiro lento, tratando de no delatarme, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que él sabía exactamente el control que tenía sobre mí.

Dio una sonrisa torcida que casi hizo que mis rodillas cedieran, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Me quedé allí por un momento sin parpadear mirando hacia donde acababa de estar, y Li apareció a mi lado.

La miré. Ella miró mi ridícula sonrisa y me dio un codazo.

—Entoooooonces, ¿quién era el bombón que ha preguntado por ti específicamente?

—Ese era Jungkook.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¿El chico nuevo con el que cenaste la otra noche?

—Sí.

—Jesús, —susurró ella. —¿Es el que encontró a Wicket?

Asentí.

—El único e inimitable.

—Creo que sé por qué Wicket lo eligió.

Resoplé y dejé que mi sonrisa hiciera lo que quisiera.

—Me pidió ir a su casa para cenar esta noche.

Li puso una cara de oooooh.

—Por favor dime que has dicho que sí.

Deslicé el papel doblado en mi bolsillo.

—Diablos, sí, he dicho que sí.

Ella hizo un pequeño contoneo feliz.

—Ese es mi chico. Al menos uno de nosotros tiene suerte.

Solté una carcajada, pero luego pensé en eso... ¿Iba a tener suerte con Jungkook esta noche? ¿Enrollarnos? ¿Estaríamos desnudos? Casi podía sentirlo presionar contra mí, su boca sobre la mía, nuestras pollas alineadas, y mis bolas comenzaron a doler.

—De acuerdo, entonces, —dije, recomponiéndome y sacudiendo la cabeza para limpiarla de esas imágenes. —Datos de ventas e informes de proyección. Datos de ventas e informes de proyección.

Si lo decía suficientes veces, mi cerebro podría enfocarse.

—Sí, buena suerte con eso, —dijo Li mientras se dirigía a recibir a un cliente.

Dímelo a mí. Ahora que había pensado en lo que podría traer esta noche, no podía pensar en otra cosa.


	9. 9

**Jungkook**

Probablemente no debería haber ido al trabajo de Jimin, pero estaba caminando por ahí y resultó que miré a través de las paredes de vidrio y vi una cara familiar hablando con una mujer mayor.

Literalmente me detuve, di dos pasos hacia atrás, miré un poco más cómo hablaba y sonreía, y mis pies me llevaron a la tienda antes de que pudiera detenerlos.

No quería preguntar por él directamente, en caso de que las visitas personales estuviesen mal vistas, pero podría preguntar por el gerente de la tienda... Él estaba justo allí, después de todo.

Probablemente ayudó que estuviera usando mi uniforme de trabajo, así que parecía más profesional. Y cuando él me vio, fue casi cómico.

Como un personaje de dibujos animados, sus ojos casi se le caen de la cabeza.

Park Jimin era algo especial.

Y él debía llegar a mi casa en cualquier momento. Estuve en casa durante una hora, me aseé, puse sábanas limpias en la cama con optimismo, me di una ducha y también presté un interés particular y optimista a la limpieza de ciertas partes de mi cuerpo.

Así que tal vez el lavado íntimo fue más desesperado que optimista, pero maldita sea, no iba a arriesgarme.

Estaba bastante seguro, por la forma en que me había mirado antes, que estábamos en la misma página.

Algo iba a suceder esta noche.

A las siete menos cuarto, me encontré sentado en la mesa del patio de HyeJin. Seguía mirando hacia la puerta lateral, mi rodilla rebotando en anticipación.

—¿A qué hora le dijiste? —Preguntó Hye-Jin.

—Siete.

Ella miró su reloj.

—Dale al chico algo de tiempo, niño.

—Lo sé. —Me contuve de ponerme los ojos en blanco a mí mismo.

Apenas.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes para esta noche?

—No sé. Cena en algún lugar. Un paseo tal vez.

Me miró durante una eternidad y me pregunté si había tomado demasiados de esos brownies que había hecho esta tarde.

—O puedes pedir algo para entregar a domicilio y no salir de tu habitación.

Solté una carcajada.

—Bueno, no sé si eso está en su agenda.

—Estoy segura de que no costará mucho convencerle, —dijo. —Viví con unos amigos míos en Santa Mónica durante unos meses, en los años 80, y esos dos hombres rara vez salían de su habitación. Nunca. Me sorprende que no murieran de hambre.

Le sonreí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en Estados Unidos?

—Oh, un tiempo. He vivido por todas partes. Nacida aquí, y como un pájaro, volví aquí.

—¿Cuál fue tu favorito?

—Japón. Un lugar tan extraordinario. América fue divertida, México fue... bueno, no recuerdo mucho de México. —Se rio y agitó la mano. —Maldito tequila.

Luego miró hacia su patio como si sus recuerdos pudieran encontrarse allí.

—Asia es hermosa. Europa es demasiado fría para mí. Pero las islas del Pacífico son realmente el paraíso en la tierra. ¿Alguna vez has estado?

—No, —dije con un suspiro. —Me encantaría viajar. Algún día.

—Hazlo. Mientras seas joven. Vete a tirarte en una playa de Tahití. No hay nada como eso. Y haz cosas alocadas mientras puedas. No puedes ir de trekking a Machu Picchu cuando tienes mi edad.

Entonces ella suspiró y la tristeza cruzó su rostro como una sombra.

—Supongo que es un mundo diferente ahora sin embargo. Todos se han vuelto locos.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Eso parece. Intento no seguir las noticias demasiado. Es muy deprimente. Prefiero ir a caminar a la playa o nadar en el océano que mirar las noticias de las seis.

Ella levantó su cerveza.

—Un brindis por eso. —Tomó un trago. —La basura con la que esos idiotas políticos siguen debería ser un delito federal.

Resoplé.

—Brindo por eso. —No tenía una bebida en la mano, pero la hubiera levantado si lo hubiera hecho.

Hye-Jin hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta corrediza de vidrio.

—Coge una cerveza.

—Nah, gracias de todos modos. Podría tener que conducir si decidimos salir a cenar.

—Bueno, si fueras inteligente, tomarías unas pocas para que no pudieras conducir y tuvieras que quedarte adentro. Si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

Me reí de eso y de hecho lo pensé cuando la puerta lateral se sacudió, seguida por:

—¿Hola? Wicket, vuelve aquí.

Luego, un pequeño perro peludo blanco saltó hacia adentro, con la lengua colgando y la cola meneándose. Me levanté y di unos pasos hacia la puerta.

—¡Hola! Adelante.

Jimin dio algunos pasos inciertos en el patio trasero.

—No estaba seguro de si este era el lado correcto de la cerca, pero Wicket parecía saber hacia dónde iba.

Yo estaba sonriendo como un tonto, y tendí mi mano, que él tomó.

—Ven aquí. Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas. —Lo conduje por las escaleras hasta mi casa y hasta la mesa del patio. —Jimin, esta es Hye-Jin. Hye-Jin es mi casera.

Hye-Jin se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. Su brazo izquierdo parecía flácido, como era propenso a estar, y afortunadamente Jimin no dudó. Él le estrechó la mano y sonrió.

—Jungkook me ha hablado un poco sobre ti. Tienes buen gusto en música, por cierto.

Ella sonrió, volvió a sentarse y levantó la cerveza.

—Este chico aquí ha estado nervioso como una monja en un burdel. Y en caso de que él no te lo diga, preferiría no salir a cenar, sino quedarse adentro... —Ella guiñó un ojo. —…si estás pillando lo que estoy soltando.

Cerré los ojos lentamente y pude sentir mi cara en cincuenta tonos de rojo.

—No he dicho eso.

—Bueno, no con tantas palabras, —dijo Hye-Jin sin vergüenza alguna. —Pero si pudiéramos decir lo que queríamos decir sin lo de perder el tiempo, llegaríamos a las partes buenas mucho más rápido.

Cuando finalmente miré a Jimin, me sonrió.

—Bueno, Hye-Jin. Gracias por no avergonzarme, —dije inexpresivo.—Porque sabes, odiaría estar horrorizado frente a él o lo que sea.

Ella me hizo un gesto con la mano como si no fuera un problema, luego se encontró con Wicket en el jardín.

—Y mira, mi pequeño compañero de jardinería. —Ella le ofreció su mano y él la olfateó, luego ella le dio unas palmaditas cálidas. —¿No más aventuras?

—No más escapes, —dijo Jimin. —Gracias por cuidarlo. Jungkook dijo que cuidaste de él durante uno o dos días.

—No fue un problema. Me hizo compañía. —Hye-Jin sonrió al perro.

—Bonito pequeño amigo.

—¿K va a venir esta noche? —Le pregunté.

Ella vació su cerveza.

—Bueno, no lo ha hecho. No he hecho la llamada para un polvo seguro, pero dos cervezas más tarde y voy a reevaluar la situación.

Oh, Dios. Esa era una visión que realmente no quería tener.

—Bueno, —continuó ella, —vosotros dos seguid, divertíos un poco.

—Haré el césped por la mañana antes de que haga demasiado calor, — agregué.

—No demasiado temprano, espero. —Ella me dirigió una mirada penetrante. —Me gustaría pensar que vosotros dos podríais necesitar un descanso después de esta noche. —Entonces guiñó un ojo.

Oh, dulce Jesús.

—Vale, entonces, nos iremos, —dije, tirando de la mano de Jimin y llevándolo hacia las escaleras.

Llamé a Wicket, quien subió corriendo las escaleras primero, y tan pronto como detuve a Jimin y cerré la puerta, me apoyé en ella y hundí la cara en mis manos.

—Oh, Dios mío. Eso fue tan embarazoso.

La risa de Jimin me hizo mirar hacia arriba. Estaba a un metro de mí, vistiendo pantalones cortos azules y una camisa de manga larga.

Parecía elegante pero informal, vestido para un restaurante o un paseo por la playa. Él me sonrió.

—Ella es realmente algo. Estoy seguro de que mi cara aún estaba roja como la remolacha.

—Lo es, pero maldita sea. Podría haberse contenido un poco. Realmente lo siento por... bueno, por todo lo que ha dicho.

Me miró.

—¿Estaba equivocada?

Mi corazón se detuvo.

—¿Equivocada sobre qué?

—Cualquier cosa que ha dicho, —continuó. —¿Te sientes nervioso y quieres quedarte esta noche?

 _Exhala, Jungkook._ Exhalé.

—Bueno, yo... um...

Jimin se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—¿Qué le pasó al tipo que vino a mi trabajo hoy? —Levantó una ceja como si fuera un desafío.

—Oh. —Me miré a mí mismo. —Esa era mi ropa de trabajo. Este soy yo cuando no estoy en el trabajo: pantalones cortos y una camiseta.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

—No estoy hablando de la ropa. Aunque tu uniforme de trabajo es sexy, tengo que admitirlo. Estoy hablando del tipo que estaba seguro de sí mismo, me dio su dirección y me pidió una cita.

—Oh. —Traté de tragar y, francamente, no pude. —Supongo que es diferente ahora que estás aquí y estamos solo nosotros y mi casera básicamente te ha dicho lo que quería hacer. Además, cuando te vi antes, fue completamente espontáneo. Realmente solo estaba caminando. Ahora he tenido horas para pensar demasiado.

Se acercó.

—¿En qué has estado pensando?

 _Inhala, Jungkook._ Inhalé.

—Tú. Yo.

Él sonrió y se acercó de nuevo. Casi nos tocamos, y, por Dios, quería que me tocara.

—Entonces, ¿quieres quedarte?

Asentí, apenas. De hecho, me sentí débil.

—Me sigo olvidando de respirar.

Sonrió antes de lamerse el labio inferior, luego me presionó contra la puerta, y los nervios y la necesidad de respirar se fueron por la ventana.

Acerqué su rostro al mío y lo besé, bocas abiertas, lenguas entrelazadas, y él me rodeó con sus brazos y me empujó más fuerte contra la puerta.

Luego me agarró por el culo y gruñó, y mis rodilla casi se doblaron.

Un ladrido agudo a nuestro lado nos asustó, y los dos nos separamos.

Wicket estaba allí, mirándonos, y la expresión de su carita y el alivio de haber superado ese primer beso me hicieron reír.

—No creo que le haya gustado el ruido que has hecho, —dije con voz entrecortada.

Los labios de Jimin estaban húmedos y rojos, hinchados por los besos.

—¿Ruido? ¿Qué ruido?

—Ese sonido ronco.

—No he gruñido.

Asentí lentamente.

—Oh, sí, lo has hecho. Ha sido jodidamente sexy.

Él se rio y se llevó la mano a la frente.

—Bien. Ahora que Wicket ha arruinado el momento...

—No lo ha arruinado. Él simplemente no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez si le doy un poco de comida, nos dejará en paz por un tiempo.

Le di a Wicket un puñado de carne de pollo en cubos, y se ancló dentro, así que tomé la mano de Jimin y lo llevé al sofá. Ni siquiera dudé; simplemente lo bajé conmigo así que él estuvo encima de mí. Yo tenía una pierna contra el respaldo del asiento y un pie en el suelo; Jimin se ajustó perfectamente entre mis muslos.

—No eres tímido ahora, —dijo, sonriéndome.

—Ahora sé que estamos en la misma página.

—Definitivamente estamos en la misma página, —susurró, y esta vez cuando me besó, fue más lento.

Se sentía tan bien contra mí, sobre mí, como si encajáramos perfectamente.

Como si todas nuestras colinas y valles se liaran en un paisaje perfecto.

Pude agarrar su culo de esta manera, y balancear nuestras caderas, pero ahora él estaba marcando el ritmo.

Fue un tierno balanceo, besos profundos, hormigueo en la columna, dolor de bolas, un buen palpitar de pollas.

Cuando llegó al punto de llevarlo más lejos o retroceder, redujo la velocidad y me besó en la mandíbula.

—No esperaba esto, —susurró.

—¿Qué? ¿Enrollarnos antes de la cena?

Se rio entre dientes, y su cálido aliento en mi cuello me hizo estremecer. Se apartó y apoyó la cabeza en su mano.

—No. No esperaba esto. Como en, no esperaba encontrarte.

—No lo hiciste. Wicket lo hizo.

Él se rio, pero sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los míos y, Dios, se sentía como si estuviera mirando dentro de mi alma.

—Nunca esperé encontrarte.

Puse la mano en su cara.

—Sin duda estamos en la misma página.

Me besó de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiéramos dejarnos llevar, gimió y, rompiendo el beso, acercó su frente a la mía.

—No quiero parar, pero estoy tratando de ser un caballero aquí.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Podía sentir su erección, lo excitado que estaba porque su longitud rígida presionaba contra la mía.

—Estoy a favor de cosas poco caballerosas.

Ahora gruñó.

—No estás ayudando. —Se deslizó hacia atrás para que nuestras pollas no estuvieran alineadas, pero se quedó entre mis muslos. —No quiero apresurar esto.

Parecía algo dolido, así que alisé el pliegue entre sus cejas con mi pulgar y le di una sonrisa.

—Yo tampoco quiero apresurarme.

Él se encontró con mi mirada, aunque la suya era precavida.

—A menos que estés pensando que esto es solo una cosa temporal, una jodida rápida incluso, y que se ha terminado.

Ahora deslicé el dorso de mis dedos a lo largo de su mandíbula.

—Esperaba que no fuera temporal.

Su sonrisa fue inmediata.

—Yo tampoco. —Se apartó y se sentó en el sofá, así que bajé los pies al suelo, pero fue rápido en coger mi mano. —Esperaba que pudiéramos ver a dónde va esto.

—Como ¿en tener citas?

—Como en, sí, salir. O más. Si nos llevamos muy bien y nos gustamos, pasamos tiempo juntos, eso nos haría...

—¿Novios?

Jesús. No esperaba tener esta conversación tan pronto.

Jimin hizo una mueca.

—Sé que es demasiado pronto para eso...

—Sí, lo es, —dije, apretando su mano en la mía.

—Y no quiero parecer desesperado. Porque no lo estoy. Yo solo... —Dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado. —Solo creo que esto podría tener potencial.

—Lo entiendo. —Llevé su mano a mis labios y besé sus nudillos. Lo entendía. Lo comprendía por completo. —Entonces, ¿qué tal si hacemos lo de las citas? Oficialmente. Y si todavía puedes soportar verme dentro unas pocas semanas, ascenderemos.

Se rio entre dientes.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que lo haré.

—Puedo ser un poco molesto, —admití.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estoy seguro de que yo puedo serlo también.

—Pero estoy feliz de darle a esto una oportunidad si tú lo haces.

Soltó una risa aliviada.

—Sí. Lo hago.

Lo miré por un momento.

—Solo para que me quede claro, sin embargo, cuando has dicho que no querías apresurar esto, ¿de qué tipo de restricciones de tiempo estamos hablando? ¿Horas? ¿Días? —Entonces chillé la última palabra: —¿Semanas?

Él tarareó y miró su reloj.

—Estaba pensando hasta las nueve en punto, al menos.

—Oh, gracias a Dios, —le dije, abalanzándome sobre él y empujándolo hacia atrás en el sofá, así que esta vez fui yo el que estaba arriba.

Dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa que hizo que Wicket viniera corriendo.

Me reí del perrito. —No le estoy haciendo daño, lo prometo.

Jimin pasó la mano por mi trasero y me sonrió.

—No, desde luego que no lo haces. —Entonces flexionó las caderas y pude sentir la dureza en sus pantalones cortos. —Bueno, en el buen sentido, al menos.

Me incliné y lo besé suavemente.

—Será mejor que cerremos la puerta más tarde. Si no le gustan los gemidos, los gruñidos o los quejidos, definitivamente deberíamos cerrar la puerta porque no puedo estar callado.

Las fosas nasales de Jimin se ensancharon y tragó saliva.

—Jesús, Jungkook.

Lo besé de nuevo, jugueteando con sus labios. Su reacción fue rápida y perfecta; acercó mi cara a la suya en un beso brutal y deslizó la mano sobre la raja de mi culo y la frotó, con fuerza.

Gemí y él rodó, y juntos nos caímos del sofá con un umfff. Wicket saltó hacia atrás y ladró, asustándonos a los dos.

Nos separamos con una sonrisa, pero Wicket siguió ladrando hasta que nos separamos y desenredamos las piernas.

—Está bien, está bien, —dije, rindiéndome.

Me arrastré, me levanté y me senté en el otro extremo del sofá, tratando de ignorar mi erección. —Lo entiendo. No tocarle.

Jimin se sentó, algo incómodo, en el otro extremo del sofá. Luego se reajustó, palmeando su polla y haciendo muecas.

—Y aquí yo pensando que traer a Wicket sería una buena idea.

Solté un bufido y Wicket saltó al sofá entre nosotros y se sentó allí, frente a la tele como si fuera uno de los chicos. Jimin puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, tal vez en su lugar deberíamos comer ¿no?

Levanté una ceja hacia él.

Aclaró.

—Comida.

Resistí el impulso de gemir por mi decepción.

—Comida será entonces. ¿Qué te apetece? Podemos pedir a domicilio ¿no?

Nos decidimos por la comida china y vimos un programa de renovación de casas.

Cuando llegó la comida, Jimin insistió en que Wicket se sentara lejos del sofá mientras comíamos allí, con las piernas dobladas y un poco inclinadas, compartiendo la cena.

Fue divertido y dulce, y la cercanía mantuvo la tensión sexual entre nosotros a fuego lento. Definitivamente algo más iba a suceder esta noche.

Era tangible, zumbaba con cada bocado de comida, cada risa, cada toque.

Pero pronto, la cena fue despejada y Wicket pateó la puerta.

—Alguien necesita un descanso para ir al baño, —dije. —Vamos, bajaremos juntos.

Abrí la puerta y Wicket corrió escaleras abajo primero. Jimin y yo lo seguimos. Wicket tenía la nariz hacia abajo, la cola hacia arriba, a lo largo del jardín, buscando un lugar ideal para hacer pis.

Jimin y yo esperamos diligentemente. La única luz fluía desde mi puerta abierta. Todo lo demás estaba inmerso en la oscuridad.

—Hye-Jin ha entrado, —susurró Jimin.

Las cortinas de su puerta corrediza de vidrio estaban echadas.

—Sí. Debe haber decidido no hacer una llamada para echar un polvo a K.

Jimin se rio entre dientes, y luego dijo:

—Ella me recuerda a alguien. No sé a quién, pero me resulta familiar.

—Es de aquí, —respondí. —Pero ha vivido por todo el mundo.

—Es graciosa.

—Sí, pero si te ofrece brownies, no los tomes si tienes que conducir o tan siquiera funcionar, para el caso.

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

—¿De verdad?

Asentí.

—Oh, sí. Ella y K, que es tan viejo como ella, se sientan aquí y fuman un porro o comparten un brownie todo el tiempo. Luego miran el mundo a través de rendijas en vez de ojos y todo es gracioso.

Jimin se rio, luego trató de mantenerlo en silencio.

—Eso es gracioso.

—Es una pareja salvaje, eso seguro.

Wicket hizo sus asuntos, arañó la hierba con orgullo y luego volvió al piso de arriba como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

—Bien entonces, —dije. —Supongo que ya está. —Comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras para seguir al perro, pero Jimin dudó al pie. —¿Qué pasa?

Se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza y me miró desde donde estaba de pie a mitad de la escalera.

—Yo, um...

Dios, ¿quería irse?

Se lamió los labios como si su boca estuviera repentinamente seca.

—No estaba seguro de cómo iba a ir esta noche, así que he preparado un bolso de viaje pero lo he dejado en el coche, por las dudas. Pero no quería dar por sentado...

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

—Puedes dar por sentado. Si quieres. —Demonios, sí, se iba a quedar a pasar la noche. —Esperaré aquí mientras lo agarras.

Sonrió y salió corriendo por la puerta lateral, solo para reaparecer unos segundos después con una pequeña bolsa negra en la mano.

—¿Está bien? —Preguntó.

Estuve tentado de decir: “Diablos, jodidamente sí”, y mi pene también se crispó en acuerdo. Pero me decidí por:

—Está muy bien.

Me volví y caminé arriba. Jimin me siguió, y cuando atravesó la puerta, cerré y la bloqueé detrás de él.


	10. 10

**Jimin**

Sostuve mi bolsa de viaje, sin estar seguro de dónde ponerla.

Quiero decir, era un apartamento de un solo dormitorio, y si la ponía dentro, estaba asumiendo que ahí es donde terminaríamos. Que era donde tenía la esperanza de que termináramos, pero no quería asumir demasiado. Sí, las cosas se estaban calentando entre nosotros, pero estaría feliz con pasar el rato, enrollándonos y durmiendo en el sofá.

Estaría mucho más feliz en cama con él pero, como he dicho, no quería dar nada por sentado.

—¿Dónde debería poner esto? —Le pregunté, sosteniendo mi bolsa.

—En mi habitación, —dijo, su voz era como el sexo y la miel.

Jesucristo. No era tímido. Él había tenido algunos momentos de incertidumbre, pero desde que habíamos admitido que estábamos en la misma página, estaba tomando la iniciativa.

Me gustó. Me gustó mucho.

—Por aquí, —murmuró, tomando mi bolsa mientras pasaba a mi lado.

Bajó por un pasillo corto, abrió una puerta y encendió una luz, revelando una habitación de un tamaño decente con una gran cama centrada a lo largo de la pared del fondo. El cubrecama tenía remolinos azules y grises, y parecía suave. Como del tipo que “si me acostara encima de Jungkook en el medio, nos hundiríamos en algo blando”.

Oh, Dios. Yo quería intentarlo.

Él me sorprendió mirando su cama y sonrió.

—¿Ves algo que te guste?

—Bueno, estaba pensando... apuesto a que nos hundiríamos en ese edredón.

Puso mi bolsa en el suelo y tiró de su labio inferior con los dientes.

—¿Quieres intentarlo?

No confiando en mi voz, asentí.

Luego miró a mi alrededor.

—¿Dónde está Wicket?

Salí al pasillo, mirando hacia la sala de estar.

—Está dormido en el sofá. 

Después di dos pasos hacia la habitación de Jungkook. —¿Está bien si duerme en el sofá? Puedo decirle que se eche en el suelo si lo prefieres.

Se acercó a mí y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Susurró en mi oído, su aliento cálido:

—No me importa dónde duerme. Mientras no esté aquí con nosotros.

Joder. Su voz, ronca y suave al mismo tiempo, me hizo estremecer.

Me encontré con su mirada y me dejó sin aliento.

—Dios, Jungkook,—murmuré antes de que cubriera mis labios con los suyos. 

Él me besó con las manos en mi cara, mi cuello. Era más alto que yo, así que cuando me besó, echó mi cabeza hacia atrás, luego tiró de mis caderas hacia las suyas.

Joder.

Nos quedamos allí de pie no sé por cuánto tiempo. El tiempo pareció detenerse.

Bajé las manos sobre su espalda, hasta su trasero, y cuando le di un apretón, gimió en mi boca. Mi polla latió y mi sangre se calentó, haciéndome jadear por aire.

Jungkook besó a lo largo de mi mandíbula hasta mi oreja.

—Por favor dime que eres activo.

Solté una risa entrecortada.

—Sí. Joder, sí. —Incliné la cabeza, dándole más cuello para devorar.

Y él lo hizo.

Me iba a correr en mis pantalones cortos si no hacía que nos desnudáramos.

Tiré de su camisa primero, levantándola sobre su cabeza y tirándola en algún lugar. Luego tiré del botón y bajé la cremallera hasta que cedieron, y le pasé los pantalones cortos por el culo y los dejé caer al suelo.

Nuestros besos se volvieron sonrientes y con mucha boca, pero cuando finalmente conseguí salir de mis calzoncillos, la sonrisa en su rostro lentamente se convirtió en algo más.

Necesitada, y con deseo, y caliente, y exigente.

Oh, joder.

—Ponte en la cama, Jungkook, —dije.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero hizo lo que le dije.

—¿Quieres las luces encendidas o apagadas? —Le pregunté. No me importaba de una manera u otra, pero quería que se sintiera cómodo.

Se acostó en la cama, palmeó su polla con una mano, pellizcó su pezón con la otra y recorrió mi cuerpo con los ojos.

—Encendidas.

Oh, Dios, ayúdame. Esto iba a terminar muy rápido.

Caminé hacia la cama y puse una rodilla cerca de su pie.

—Si sigues así, voy a terminar antes de que hayamos comenzado.

Se rio entre dientes, pero gimió cuando volvió a retorcer su pezón. Su espalda se arqueó levemente.

—Yo también. Ya estoy demasiado cerca.

Me arrastré hasta la cama y hasta su largo y delgado cuerpo. Solté la mano de su polla. La cresta en sus calzoncillos me hizo la boca agua, pero en cambio besé su estómago. Su pecho, hasta su cuello, raspando a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta que encontré su boca.

Mantuve mi peso alejado de él, pero nuestras pollas estaban tan cerca...

Así que froté la mía contra la suya y él se quedó sin aliento en nuestro beso.

Luego lo hice de nuevo y gimió.

No estaba bromeando cuando había dicho que no podía quedarse en silencio.

Joder.

Pasó las manos por mi pelo, por mis hombros, por mi espalda, y tiró de mis caderas contra las suyas.

Me retorcí y empujé contra él, nuestros calzoncillos ahora pegajosos de líquido pre-seminal, pero no me importó.

Yo quería más. Necesitaba más.

—Saca nuestras pollas, —lo insté.

Rápidamente se abrió paso entre nosotros, con las manos temblorosas, y nos liberó a los dos.

No necesité decir qué hacer a continuación. Nos alineó a los dos perfectamente y nos deslizamos, resbalamos seda sobre acero caliente, y nos bombeamos a través de su puño.

Golpeé mi boca con la suya, besándolo más fuerte, más profundo, y él rodó las caderas. Nuestras pollas se deslizaron perfectamente, follando su mano, y luego dio un grito estrangulado, se detuvo, y disparó su carga entre nosotros.

Sus mejillas estaban manchadas de carmesí, la boca se le abrió, y su cuello se tensó, y todo su cuerpo se sacudió cuando llegó.

Su orgasmo atrajo al mío y mi polla se hinchó y se derramó en su agarre apretado.

—Joder, —jadeó, conteniendo la respiración.—Oh, mierda santa.

Me desplomé sobre él, débil y sin aliento, y me rodeó con sus brazos. Sus rodillas estaban separadas ampliamente ahora y enganchó sus piernas alrededor de las mías. Y durante unos momentos perfectos y conmovedores, no nos movimos.

Lentamente, comenzó a trazar patrones en mi espalda.

—¿Has sobrevivido?

Me reí.

—Creo que sí. ¿Y tú?

—Diablos, sí. —Se rio. —Eso ha sido lo más caliente de todos los tiempos.

Retrocedí y apoyé la cabeza en mi mano para poder mirarlo fijamente.

—Tú has sido la cosa más caliente de todos los tiempos.

—Somos un desastre. —No parecía lamentarlo o estar triste por eso. Parecía algo orgulloso.

—Lo somos.

—¿Ducha?

—Sí. —No me moví.

—¿Hoy? ¿O querías esperar hasta que nos hayamos pegado y nos tengamos que duchar como gemelos siameses?

Me reí.

—Sí, hoy.

Esperó, y no intenté moverme todavía. Él sonrió.

—Bueno, la ducha no vendrá a nosotros.

—Lo sé. —Suspiré.—Simplemente no sé las ganas que tengo en realidad de levantarme ahora mismo.

Él sonrió.

—¿Te hacen las cosquillas?

Jadeé.

—¡No te atreverías!

Luego se rio.

—Nop. —Después, con una maniobra como la de un ninja, nos dio la vuelta y lentamente nos despegó el estómago. Se inclinó sobre las rodillas, tomó su pene medio hinchado en su mano, e hizo un espectáculo de metérselo de nuevo en los calzoncillos.

Bastardo descarado.

Luego, con una sonrisa burlona, miró hacia abajo, donde todavía estaba bajada mi ropa interior.

—Tienes el pene más sexy que creo que he visto nunca. —Después hizo un puchero. —Sería una pena esconderlo en tus calzoncillos.

—Entonces quítamelos, —sugerí.

Sonrió como un niño en la mañana de Navidad y bajó mis calzoncillos por mis piernas y fuera de mis pies. Los arrojó a algún lado e hizo otra demostración de inspeccionar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

—Así está mucho mejor. —Se mordió el labio y finalmente se encontró con mis ojos. —Tienes un cuerpo realmente sexy. ¿Supongo que te lo dicen todo el tiempo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No.

Puso una cara que era medio incrédula, medio loca.

—Jesús. Tu pecho tiene la cantidad de vello perfecta. Tu estómago es plano, pero no se ve como demasiado trabajado, tus muslos son...Dios, apuesto a que puedes sostenerme contra la pared durante horas con esos muslos. —Me reí y él sonrió. —Y tu cara. —Fingió abanicar la suya.—No me hagas comenzar.

Lo miré en su ropa interior, descansando sobre sus caderas en la cama. Sus largos muslos eran delgados, sus caderas, su delgado torso cubierto con un espolvoreado de vello oscuro que corría desde su pecho hasta su ombligo.

Era delgado pero fuerte, su mandíbula podía cortar vidrios, sus pómulos eran altos, su oscuro cabello caía sobre sus ojos. Sus dedos eran largos y delgados, y hubiera pensado que podrían ser delicados si no supiera lo fuertes que eran.

Si hubiera una lista de verificación de rasgos que me atraían, marcaría cada casilla.

Me senté y tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

—Eres increíble, —dije antes de atraerlo para un beso.

Él tarareó felizmente, luego rodó fuera de la cama.

—¿Ducha juntos o separados?

Lo seguí hasta la puerta.

—¿Cómo de grande es tu ducha?

—No es enorme. —Abrió la puerta del dormitorio, asomó la cabeza y luego retrocedió rápidamente. —Todavía está dormido, —susurró.

Luego agarró mi mano y me coló por el pasillo hacia el baño. Miré hacia el sofá y encontré a Wicket todavía acurrucado en una pequeña bola mullida de ternura dormida.

Jungkook cerró la puerta en silencio y me recompensó con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Ves? No es muy grande, pero estoy pensando que eso no será un problema.

Bajó la mirada hacia mi polla y esta se sacudió cuando mi mente nos imaginó estando desnudos y mojados, apretados uno contra el otro.

Se rio entre dientes.

—No lo creo.

Luego se giró, abrió la puerta de cristal y abrió los grifos de la ducha. Era una ducha cuadrada de estilo antiguo e iba a ser una cercana estrechez...

Entonces Jungkook se quitó los calzoncillos. Su larga polla colgaba, medio dura y sin circuncidar, y mi polla comenzó a llenarse de nuevo.

Tenía la sensación de que iba a ser algo constante alrededor de Jungkook.

Se rio y movió las cejas mientras entraba en la ducha, mojándose primero el pelo y luego pasándose la mano sobre el estómago y el pecho.

Dios, mojado se veía aún mejor.

Entré y cerré la puerta. El vidrio frío en mi culo enfrió mis ganas un poco, por así decirlo. Pero entonces Jungkook se deslizó alrededor para dejarme bajo el rocío.

—Tu turno.

Dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos mientras el agua corría sobre mí. Luego, manos enjabonadas estuvieron sobre mi estómago y mi pecho, limpiando el desastre en mí.

Levanté la cabeza, lo miré a los ojos y me puse de puntillas para poder besarlo. Me tambaleé un poco y él mostró algo de piedad y me empujó contra la pared de la ducha.

Luego, levantando mi barbilla, me besó él en cambio. En realidad fue mucho más fácil.

Había estado con hombres que eran más altos que yo antes, y nunca había sido un problema. Más un problema de logística que hizo que la diversión fuera creativa. El hecho de que Jungkook no tuviera problemas en ser líder o directo, exigente incluso, ayudaba mucho.

Antes de que pudiéramos dejarnos llevar demasiado, ralentizó el beso y se alejó.

—Maldición, —susurró.

—Hmmm. Exactamente.

Gimió y retrocedió tanto como pudo.

—Debería salir ahora, —dijo, abriendo la puerta.

Cerré el agua y me entregó una toalla. Nos secamos e ignoré el alargamiento de mi pene. Seguramente podría cuidar sus modales durante una o dos horas más. Con las toallas atadas alrededor de nuestras cinturas, Jungkook abrió la puerta, y sentado allí, como un padre que pillara a sus hijos, estaba Wicket.

—Oh, —dijo Jungkook, sorprendido. —¿Has oído funcionar la ducha?

Wicket nos miró como si supiera muy bien lo que habíamos estado haciendo.

Me reí.

—Sólo danos un minuto.

Recogí mi bolsa de viaje y saqué mis boxers de pijama y una camiseta.

Jungkook llevaba pantalones de dormir más largos pero renunció a la camiseta. No me importó, ni un poco.

—¿Estás seguro de que está bien si me quedo? —Le pregunté. Era tarde, pero no era tan tarde. Si me iba ahora, podría estar en casa antes de la medianoche.

Cogió mi toalla mojada.

—Por supuesto que está bien. Quédate todo el fin de semana si quieres. Podemos hacer algo divertido mañana. Ir a caminar o a la playa. No me importa.

—Suena bien.— Sonaba mejor que bien.

En realidad sonaba perfecto, pero no quería actuar demasiado entusiasta.

—Y si quieres irte a casa en algún momento, está bien también. Sin presión.—Se encogió de hombros. —Preferiría que te fueras en algún momento antes de que yo te ponga enfermo. Solo tienes que decirlo.

Refunfuñé ante eso porque era completamente ridículo.

—No puedo ver que eso suceda. Pero, para que lo sepas, tendré que estar en casa el martes por la tarde. Ya sabes, lavandería, comestibles. Ese tipo de cosas.

—Uf, sí. Yo también.

Wicket saltó a la cama y olfateó. Me reí.

—Probablemente esté tratando de descubrir por qué puede olerme en tu cama. —Lo levanté de la cama y le dije: —Vamos, última parada para hacer pis, luego es hora de que duermas. —Miré a Jungkook. —Lo llevaré abajo. No tardará mucho.

Jungkook sonrió.

—Me cepillaré los dientes.

Me detuve en el tercer escalón desde la parte baja y esperé a que Wicket hiciera lo que debía y, para cuando volvimos a subir, Jungkook había terminado en el baño.

—¿Puedo traerte una bebida o algo? —Preguntó.

—En realidad, un agua sería genial. También me cepillaré los dientes.

Wicket ya estaba de regreso en su lugar favorito en el sofá de Jungkook, así que me tomé mi tiempo para conseguir mi bolsa de aseo y cepillarme los dientes. 

Claro, estaba bien si me quedaba a pasar la noche, pero no habíamos discutido exactamente los arreglos para dormir.

Regresé para encontrar las luces apagadas, a excepción de un suave resplandor en el dormitorio. Me quedé en la puerta justo cuando Jungkook estaba enderezando las colchas de nuestro jugueteo anterior.

Una lámpara de noche arrojaba una luz mortecina a través de la habitación haciendo que su piel se viera incluso más pálida, su pelo aún más oscuro.

No pude evitar detenerme y mirar durante un segundo, luego extendió la mano y tiró de la cubierta superior hacia atrás.

—¿Y? ¿El lado izquierdo está bien?

Alivio, emoción y algo cálido y encantador me inundaron.

—Muy bien.

Me deslicé en la cama mientras él lo hacía. Tiró de las sábanas hasta nuestras cinturas y nos acomodamos, tumbados de lado, uno frente al otro.

—Estoy muy contento de que estés aquí, —dijo en voz baja.

—Me alegro también de estar aquí.

Se inclinó hacia atrás y apagó la luz, fundiendo la habitación en la monocromía. Entonces sus cálidos dedos encontraron los míos, y me cogió de la mano mientras nos quedábamos dormidos.


	11. 11

**Jungkook**

Despertar con alguien en mi cama se sintió bien.

Despertar y darme cuenta de que era Jimin en mi cama me pareció increíble.

La luz del sol enmarcaba la cortina echada, así que agarré el teléfono de mi lado de la cama para comprobar la hora. Eran las siete y media.

Como no quería despertar a Jimin, me levanté de la cama y abrí la puerta de la habitación tan silenciosamente como pude.

Wicket me recibió en la puerta, sentado allí con esa misma mirada enjuiciadora en su linda carita de: "¿qué estás haciendo con mi papá?" que tenía la noche anterior.

Entré en el pasillo y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

—Vamos, —le susurré. —Te llevaré fuera.

Abrí la puerta y Wicket trotó escaleras abajo.

Caminé a mitad de camino y me senté en un escalón, esperando que hiciera eso. 

Orinó y olfateó y deambuló durante cinco minutos completos y pasé cada segundo entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarme a la cegadora luz del sol.

Cuando tuve suficiente, volví adentro, dejando mi puerta abierta para que Wicket pudiera ir y venir a su antojo.

No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que Jimin prefería en el desayuno, pero comencé con café y tostadas, pensando que era un estándar para la mayoría.

Cuando las tostadas estuvieron hechas, Wicket regresó volando al interior.

—Oh, ya veo cómo es, —le dije, dándole un poco de corteza untada con mantequilla. —Solo me quieres si hay tostadas involucradas.

—Entre otras cosas, —dijo una voz ronca detrás de mí.

Me volví para ver a Jimin, todo arrugado de dormir y tremendamente sexy de pie allí en su pijama. 

Su cabello era un desastre, tenía barba incipiente, un ojo no se abría demasiado bien, y había una marca en un lado de su mejilla. Él nunca se había visto más sexy.

—Buenos días, —dije alegremente.

—Buenas. —Tragó saliva y se inclinó para darle a Wicket una rascadita y asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta abierta. —¿Ya lo has dejado salir?

—Sí.

Se restregó las manos sobre la cara.

—Gracias.

Era bastante claro ver que Jimin no era una persona madrugadora.

Todavía estaba medio dormido.

—Ten, coge una tostada. —Le di una rebanada.—Sólo tiene mantequilla, nada más. ¿Cómo tomas el café?

—Fuerte, leche, sin azúcar. —Arrugó la cara, luego negó con la cabeza, tratando de despertar.—Gracias.

Me reí entre dientes mientras preparaba nuestros cafés.

—¿Te cuesta unos minutos despertarte cada mañana?

Él masticó su bocado de pan tostado y asintió.

—Um, sí. Lo siento.

Le di una taza de café.

—Esto debería ayudar.

La cogió, lo bebió y suspiró.

—Esto es realmente bueno. Gracias.

Metí más pan en la tostadora.

—De nada.

—¿Siempre estás tan despierto a primera hora?

—Sí. Me despierto listo para ir.

Dio otro sorbo a su café y comió más tostadas, pero una sonrisa acechó en sus labios.

—¿Es eso así?

Tuve que pensar en lo que dije.

—Bueno, eso también. Pero estabas dormido.

—Para futuras referencias, tienes mi permiso completo para despertarme si es necesario. No me importará ni un poco. 

Bebí café.

—Lo tendré en mente.

Él sonrió detrás de su taza.

—Bueno, estoy despierto ahora. ¿Qué planes tienes para mí hoy?

La forma en que preguntó estaba mezclada con insinuaciones. Bajé la vista hacia el pantalón de su pijama para encontrar la definida silueta medio dura sobresaliendo de su pene, y eso hizo que mi estómago se contrajera.

—¿Desayuno?

La tostada apareció pero la ignoré. Él sonrió.

—Eh ¿tu tostada?

Me lamí los labios.

—No estaba hablando de comida.

Dejó su café, agarré su mano y lo llevé a la habitación. Cerré la puerta para mantener al perro afuera y lo empujé hacia la cama. Fue de buena gana, con una sonrisa de "oh, infiernos, sí" en su rostro.

Le quité los pantalones del pijama, haciendo que su polla, ahora dura, rebotara y golpeara su ombligo.

Oh, demonios, sí; por cierto.

Me arrastré sobre él, y tomando su eje en una mano, lamí la punta de su polla.

Él no estaba sonriendo ahora.

—Oh, joder. —Su cabeza cayó sobre el colchón y sus manos se dirigieron a su cabello. —Dios, Jungkook.

Lo succioné hacia mi boca y gimió, levantando las caderas de la cama. Él estaba tan metido en esto. Trabajé en él, disfrutando la forma en que mi propia polla se frotaba contra mis pantalones de dormir.

Pero tan pronto como pensé en mi propio pene, necesité tocarlo.

Deslicé la mano derecha por mis pantalones y comencé a acariciarme mientras todavía estaba trabajando en Jimin. 

Lo chupé en mi boca, llevándolo tan profundo como pude, y su gemido sucio me envió volando hacia mi clímax.

Gemí alrededor de su polla y él palpitó en mi boca.

—Jungkook, —gritó, su tono una advertencia de que estaba demasiado cerca.

Aspiré más fuerte, pero me alejé y me arrodillé antes de que disparara, sacudí mi propia polla más fuerte, y el gemido de Jimin cuando se corrió y el olor a sexo me envió al límite.

Mi polla se derramó, arrojando chorros de semen que se mezclaron con los de Jimin en su vientre.

—Santa mierda, —exhaló. —Eso es tan caliente.

Me caí hacia adelante, completamente agotado, y Jimin me atrapó.

Estaba medio sentado y tenía la frente apoyada en su hombro, y afortunadamente, no hicimos ningún lío entre nosotros.

Nos costó un momento recuperar el aliento, y no pudimos hacer mucho más, todo lo que pude hacer fue reír.

Jimin pasó los dedos por mi pelo, tirando de mi cabeza hacia atrás para que pudiera plantar un beso en mis labios.

—Creo que tu tostada probablemente esté fría.

Me reí y me bajé de él. Él era un desastre, pero yo estaba ileso.

—Iré a hacer unas pocas más. Tú... probablemente deberías ducharte.

Bajó la mirada hacia su vientre, a la mezcla de nuestro semen, y sonrió.

—Probablemente debería.

Preparé unas tostadas más, hice más café y ya me había comido las dos primeras piezas cuando salió Jimin, duchado y vestido con unos shorts limpios y una camiseta ligeramente arrugada, con el pelo mojado y cuidadosamente peinado.

—Bueno, te ves como un hombre nuevo, —dije.

Él sonrió y cogió una tostada que le ofrecí.

—Gracias.

—Tengo que cortar el césped de Hye-Jin, luego tomar una ducha, después podemos ir a algún lado, —sugerí.

—Suena genial.

Me puse unos shorts viejos y saqué una camiseta de la ropa sucia para poder cortar el césped. Jimin se sentó en los escalones que subían a mi casa mientras yo levantaba la puerta enrollable y sacaba la podadora.

Wicket olisqueó en el jardín, ninguno de ellos se inmutó por el sonido de la cortadora de césped, simplemente un poco molesto cuando corté una franja de césped que él intentaba olfatear.

Realmente no me llevó mucho tiempo, pero cuando casi había terminado, levanté la vista y descubrí que Jimin se había ido. 

Solo para verlo ahora sentado en la mesa del patio de Hye-Jin con ella, ambos con un vaso en la mano mientras yo sudaba cortando el césped.

Se rieron de mi expresión, y luego se rieron aún más fuerte cuando les enseñé a los dos el dedo corazón.

Cuando terminé, vacié los recortes en el cubo de basura verde y lavé el cortacésped, luego planté mi trasero en una silla al lado de Jimin. 

Había un vaso de lo que parecía zumo de naranja en la mesa frente a mí, un anillo de condensación alrededor de la base.

Parecía frío, y cuando Hye-Jin asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

—Mirarlo no te mantendrá hidratado,—me bebí la mitad de una vez. Sí, era zumo de naranja.

—Ya hace calor, —dije.

Jimin me dio una sonrisa.

—Podemos ir a la playa ¿si quieres?

Asentí, luego terminé el zumo.

—Suena bien. Necesito ducharme y cambiarme primero sin embargo.

—Vale,—dijo—Me quedaré aquí mientras lo haces.

Él y Hye-Jin parecían lo suficientemente cómodos, y la sonrisa astuta que ella me dirigió me dijo que Jimin estaba a punto de recibir una inquisición.

—Gracias por la bebida, —dije, poniendo el vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

—De nada, —dijo ella.

Estaba a mitad de camino cuando escuché a Jimin decir:

—¡Oh, Wicket, no te revuelques en eso! —Y estoy seguro de que me escuchó reír.

Pero quince minutos después, estaba duchado, vestido y bajé las escaleras. Jimin y Hye-Jin estaban todavía en la mesa del patio, riéndose de algo, y Wicket tenía una mancha verde viva desde la cara hasta el estómago.

—Ah, aquí está,—dijo Jimin. —Estaba diciéndole a Hye-Jin cómo iba a darte clases de surf un día.

Me senté a su lado, nuestras rodillas rozándose.

—Y yo te daré una lección de paciencia y humillación.

Él se rio entre dientes.

—Han pasado años desde que estuve en una tabla, pero estoy seguro de que no eres tan malo.

Me burlé.

—Apenas puedo manejar un monopatín.

—No es lo mismo, —dijo Hye-Jin. —Teóricamente, tu centro de gravedad es diferente. 

Ambos la miramos y ella se encogió de hombros. —Puedo hacer ambas cosas.

—¿Puedes andar en monopatín? —Le pregunté. —Quiero decir, vi la tabla de surf en tu sala de estar y supuse que era tuya, pero ¿un monopatín?

Hye-Jin levantó la barbilla.

—Para que lo sepas, patiné con los mejores de finales de los años setenta y ochenta. Unos capullos en Venice Beach me dijeron que las chicas no podían hacer un frontside 180. Así que hice un 360 hardflip y le callé la boca a ese hijo de puta.

Jimin se atragantó con su bebida, y yo me reí.

Estaba acostumbrado a su lenguaje, él, claramente, no lo estaba.

—Lamento decir una palabrota frente a ti así, —dijo Hye-Jin, dando palmadas a Jimin en la espalda. —Pero solo hay una forma segura de molestarme, y eso es decirme que no puedo hacer algo. 

Entonces suspiró y levantó su hombro izquierdo y lo dejó caer, como un encogimiento de hombros, pero sin llegar, y miró a su inútil brazo izquierdo como si le molestara que no funcionara como debiera.

En cambio, frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, apilando los vasos vacíos. 

—Si hablas en serio sobre la lección de surf, puedo darte algunos consejos. Otro día sin embargo. K y yo podemos sacarte y enseñarte cómo se hace.

—¿De veras? —Pregunté, mi sonrisa se amplió—¡Eso suena asombroso! ¡Gracias! Déjanos saber cuándo estáis libres.

Me hizo un gesto con la mano y entró, la puerta de vidrio se cerró detrás de ella.

Le di un empujoncito a Jimin.

—¿Eso ha estado bien? —Le pregunté en voz baja. —Quiero decir, todavía puedes darme algunas lecciones, pero será genial que ella y K nos enseñen. Son viejos, pero son geniales.

—Oh, sí, está bien. Será divertido. —Pero luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No puedo ubicar de qué la conozco.

—Deberías preguntarle. Si no quiere decírtelo, te mandará a freír churros.

Él bufó.

—Sí, supongo que lo haría.

—Vamos entonces, vamos a buscar una playa.

Se detuvo.

—Esta es la Haeundae Beach. Es todo playa.

—Bueno, una playa con una cafetería cercana que venda café y puppacinos.

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió.

—Sí, vamos Wicket, —llamó a su perro dormido—No podemos olvidarte también.

Wicket se levantó, se sacudió y sonrió. Diez minutos después, estábamos en el automóvil de Jimin en dirección a la playa.

—No creo que le guste estar en la parte de atrás, —dije, mirando a Wicket en el asiento trasero.

Jimin había tomado el arnés del perro del asiento delantero y lo había acortado en la parte posterior.

Wicket podía poner las patas sobre la puerta del automóvil y mirar por la ventanilla, pero no parecía impresionado con la vista desde la parte trasera. 

—Tal vez podríamos bajarle la ventana.

Jimin se rio.

—Lo consientes tanto, estará resentido por venir a casa conmigo. —Bajó la ventanilla y me sonrió—¿Feliz ahora?

Miré la cara sonriente y barrida por el viento de Wicket.

—Está mucho más feliz ahora.

Jimin parecía muy feliz. Extendió la mano izquierda hacia mí, con la palma hacia arriba. No estaba seguro de lo que se suponía que debía hacer con eso.

—Oh, —dijo, algo abatido. —Si no quieres sostener mi mano...

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —dije, agarrando su mano en la mía. —Pensé que querías que chocara los cinco o algo así.

Se rio y condujimos el resto del camino en silencio, cogidos de la mano y sonriendo.

Con las ventanillas abajo, la brisa del mar era cálida, el sol brillante, y era bastante sorprendente. 

Me podría acostumbrar a esto. Acostumbrar mucho.

Encontró un parking cerca de la calle Hastings, enganchamos la correa de Wicket y comenzamos a caminar. 

Tuve que preguntarme cómo actuaría en público. 

Ciertamente no era algo que hubiéramos discutido, y cogernos de la mano en el coche era una cosa, pero caminar por la calle era algo completamente diferente.

Pero la calle Hastings estaba concurrida, como de costumbre, así que estábamos caminando en fila india de todos modos. 

Pero entonces Jimin se metió en una calle peatonal que conducía a la playa principal y pronto estuvimos caminando sobre arena blanca con vistas al océano azul turquesa.

—Guau, el agua está clara hoy, —mascullé.

Se detuvo y se quitó sus sandalias, así que hice lo mismo. Era más fácil caminar descalzo sobre la arena seca. Él llevó las sandalias en la mano con la que sujetaba la correa y me miró.

—Um, ¿puedo sostener tu mano? —Preguntó. Miró hacia la costa. —Mientras caminamos. Si quieres, eso es. No importa…

Deslicé mi mano en la suya.

—Creía que nunca me lo pedirías.

Sonrió y los tres nos dirigimos hacia la línea del agua. Y así, sin preocupaciones en el mundo, los tres caminamos, hablamos y reímos.

Nadie nos miró dos veces, a nadie le importó. 

Algunas personas sonrieron cuando se cruzaron con nosotros por el camino opuesto, algunos incluso dijeron “Buenas”. 

Dejamos que Wicket se quitara la correa por un rato, y persiguió la espuma y salió corriendo nuevamente mientras la ola lo perseguía a su vez.

Cogió un trozo de madera flotante y jugamos a tirarla un poco, y cada vez que uno de nosotros arrojaba el palo o corría con él, volvíamos a ponernos uno junto al otro y cogíamos la mano del otro.

En el otro extremo de la playa, donde los turistas no iban, encontramos un lugar a la sombra y nos sentamos. 

Había algunos surfistas y algún corredor ocasional, pero estábamos bastante solos.

Wicket cavó hasta donde la arena estaba húmeda y fresca y luego se plantó y, en dos segundos, tenía los ojos cerrados.

Jimin se movió un poco más cerca de mí, así que nuestros hombros se tocaron, y también hundió los pies debajo de la arena. 

Suspiró satisfecho.

—Esta no es una manera terrible de pasar un sábado. Bueno, es lunes para esos tontos, pero es nuestro sábado.

Yo resoplé.

—No. 

La verdad era que no sabía si el término "día perfecto" había sido definido oficialmente, pero supuse que estaba cerca. 

Me acosté con las manos detrás de la cabeza y cerré los ojos. —Nada terrible en absoluto.

Sentí a Jimin tumbarse a mi lado, luego lo sentí arrastrarse un poco más cerca. 

Sonriendo, lo miré para encontrarlo de costado, con un brazo doblado debajo de su cabeza, y me estaba mirando.

—Sabes, eres realmente hermoso, —susurró.

Yo resoplé.

—¿Estás drogado?

Él se rio entre dientes, pero no apartó la mirada de mis ojos. Se lamió los labios.

—¿Cómo demonios sigues soltero?

Jesús. Mi corazón retumbó en mi pecho, pero lo miré directamente.

—Yo como que estaba esperando que no...

Soltó una pequeña carcajada y sonrió mientras un débil color tiñó sus mejillas.

—Estaba esperando que no lo hicieras.

—Creía que ya discutimos el tema de las citas oficiales.

—Lo hicimos. Solo quería decir, ¿por qué nadie te ha atrapado todavía?

—Bueno, mi último novio fue mi mejor amigo y pasamos años intentándolo, pero no funcionó. Todavía somos los mejores amigos, en realidad. Su nombre es Yoongi, y es un gran tipo. Simplemente no estábamos destinados a estar juntos de esa manera. Pero puedo ser bastante mandón y me gusta la perfección. Probablemente por eso me atraes.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ahora, ¿quién está drogado?

Rodé así que estuve frente a él.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Porque es posible que no seas completamente perfecto... —Puse los ojos en blanco. —…pero eres bastante maravilloso, así que ¿por qué nadie golpea tu puerta? ¿O lo hacen, y yo simplemente no lo sé?

Su sonrisa se tornó un poco triste.

—No lo sé. Probablemente tendrías que preguntárselo a mis ex. No soy muy de bares o discotecas, y trabajo todos los fines de semana también. En realidad, trabajo mucho. Y tengo a Wicket.

—¿Ellos se opusieron a un perro?

—No, se opusieron a que lo llevara a todas partes.

Fruncí el ceño ante eso.

—Parecen gilipollas.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Pero parece que a ti no te importa.

—No me importa en absoluto. De hecho, me encanta llevarlo. En realidad, si tuviera que elegir entre tú y Wicket, no estoy seguro...

Su boca se abrió y empujé su hombro y me reí.

—Estoy bromeando. Los elijo a los dos, o a ninguno. Son un paquete, lo entiendo.

La risa de Jimin fue profunda y retumbante, sus ojos arrugados a los lados.

—Somos un paquete. —Se inclinó más cerca, nuestras narices casi se tocan. —Me gusta que lo entiendas. Me entiendes.

Cerré la distancia y lo besé, deslizando la mano desde debajo de mi cabeza a través de su mandíbula. 

Abrió mi boca con la suya y profundizó el beso, empujándome hacia atrás y medio rodando sobre mí. 

Dios, él era tan cálido, sabía tan bien, y olía divino. Casi me olvido de dónde estábamos, de que estábamos en público, y por mucho que quisiera tirarle encima de mí, me contuve.

Wicket ladró e hizo un sonido de gruñido. Jimin terminó el beso lentamente, apoyando su frente en mi mejilla, y dijo:

—Dios mío, Wicket. Él no me está haciendo daño.

Me reí del perro. Estaba sentado allí, mirándonos con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

—No, pero definitivamente deberíamos mantener la puerta del dormitorio cerrada esta noche, —dije, besando la oreja de Jimin y dejando que mis labios se demoraran. —O pensará que me estás haciendo daño.

Jimin volvió la cara, su frente casi tocando la mía. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, sus fosas nasales dilatadas.

—Jungkook, Jesús. —Luego se palmeó a sí mismo. —Probablemente no deberías decirme cosas así en público. No quiero ser arrestado.

Me reí y le di un beso en la mejilla, luego salté sobre mis pies.

—Vamos, vamos a tomar un almuerzo. Estoy hambriento.

Tres horas después, habíamos almorzado y paseábamos por el Parque Nacional hasta el mirador. 

Era un paseo fácil, aunque un poco empinado en algunos lugares, pero estaba hecho directamente para turistas. Para cuando regresamos, habíamos despertado el apetito para una cena temprana, así que agarramos unas gambas, dos paquetes de seis cervezas, y nos dirigimos a mi casa.

Hye-Jin y K estaban sentados en el patio trasero cuando llegamos, así que abrimos unas cervezas, compartimos las gambas y nos acomodamos para la tarde.

Wicket se dejó caer a la sombra y no parecía que se fuera a mover pronto. Hye-Jin puso algo de Kate Bush, y los cuatro nos sentamos a charlar y reír hasta que el sol dio por terminado el día.

Jimin puso la mano en mi pierna en un momento dado, sostuvo mi mano, o me frotó el brazo, y Hye-Jin y K nunca pestañearon. 

Realmente me gustaban. A pesar de nuestra edad y las diferencias generacionales, eran personas increíbles que tenían perspectivas mundanas sobre la vida e historias asombrosas que contar. Podría escucharlos hablar toda la noche...

Hasta que Hye-Jin tomó una calada, con los ojos entrecerrados, de su porro.

—Entonces, ¿cuál de vosotros es el vocal?

Nos quedamos mirando, y mi cara se puso roja.

—La última noche, —avanzó. —Uno de vosotros estaba haciendo algo bien.

—Oh, Dios, —murmuré, queriendo morir, pero tomando un sorbo de cerveza en su lugar.

Pero Jimin me sorprendió riéndose.

—Bueno, puedo tomar el crédito por la parte de hacer algo bien.

K se rio a carcajadas.

—No te avergüences, —dijo, y me dio una palmada en el hombro. — Debes oír los ruidos que puede sacar de mí.

Por favor, Satanás, abre la tierra y trágame entero.

Hye-Jin resopló y miró a K.

—Por qué crees que pongo música alta algunas noches. Así los vecinos no saben que te estás poniendo loco.

Enterré la cara en mis manos.

—Esto se siente como si mis padres acabaran de iniciar la conversación de los pájaros y las abejas con mi novio.

Jimin se rio y cogió mi mano, apartándola de mi cara, y levantó mis nudillos hacia sus labios. Pero luego me miró de verdad y se puso de pie.

—Dicho eso, nos vamos a ir. Disfrutad del resto de vuestra noche.

Llamó a Wicket.

Me puse de pie, muy agradecido, y les hice un gesto de despedida.

—Buenas noches, chicos.

K levantó su botella de cerveza.

—Con un poco de suerte, tendremos algo de música esta noche, ¿eh?

Estaba demasiado avergonzado para hacer mucho más que saludar, pero tan pronto como estuvimos dentro, cerré la puerta y me apoyé contra ella.

—Oh, Dios, eso ha sido muy embarazoso. ¿Crees que ella realmente me escuchó anoche?

Jimin, tratando de no sonreír demasiado, se acercó y levantó mi barbilla.

—No te avergüences. Los ruidos que hiciste anoche fueron los más calientes que he escuchado. —Fruncí el ceño y me besó. —Y no te censures a ti mismo. Espero que los ruidos que pueda obtener esta noche sean aún mejores.

Entonces Wicket ladró a nuestro lado otra vez.

—Estamos demasiado cerca para su gusto, creo,—dije.

—Mmm, —dijo Jimin, retrocediendo un poco.—Bueno, él necesita acostumbrarse, porque no quiero parar pronto.

La música de abajo me hizo pensar.

—Tengo una idea. ¿Sabes bailar?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—Eso depende…

Bufé por su expresión, y cogiendo su mano, lo llevé al espacio entre la cocina y la sala de estar. Giré para mirarlo.

—Baila lento conmigo.

Jimin tiró de mí más cerca, sostuvo una mano sobre nuestros pechos y deslizó su otra mano alrededor de la parte baja de mi espalda.

Movimos nuestros pies y realmente bailamos mientras cantaba “Rhiannon” y “The Edge of Seventeen”, y a Wicket no pareció importarle. 

Nos quedamos así durante algunas canciones más, y Wicket pronto perdió interés. 

Sin embargo, cuando comencé a poner mis manos sobre la espalda de Jimin, sintiendo sus hombros, su cintura, su culo, sus labios encontraron los míos, y cuando Kate Bush estaba cantando "This Woman’s Work", ya no estábamos bailando.

Estábamos de pie en mi sala de estar, besándonos profunda, apasionadamente. 

Y cuando Kate Bush y Peter Gabriel nos decían que no nos diéramos por vencidos, ambos estábamos duros y listos, gimiendo y frotándonos.

Wicket estaba profundamente dormido en el sofá.


	12. 12

**Jimin**

Jungkook era una contradicción. Tan tímido acerca de algunas cosas, tan directo sobre otras. Cuando dijo que era mandón, no estaba bromeando. 

Pasamos el mejor día. La playa, una caminata por el parque nacional, buena comida, algunas cervezas. 

Nos habíamos cogido de la mano, nos habíamos besado. Estar con él era muy fácil. Había una comodidad entre nosotros, como si nos hubiéramos conocido durante años, aunque esta nueva emoción hacía que mis nervios vibraran y mi corazón latiera con fuerza.

Dios, cuando estaba tendido hoy en la playa, a la sombra, con los ojos cerrados, me dejó sin aliento.

Granos de arena fina atrapados en sus pestañas y la luz del sol filtrada lo hicieron parecer terrenal y cálido. 

Tenía algunos mechones de cabello oscuro caídos sobre la frente, la nariz puntiaguda y los labios de arco de cupido... Pero luego me miró con esos ojos marrones con motas de oro y mi corazón intentó abrirse camino hacia fuera de mi pecho.

Sí, ya estaba metido en profundidad.

¿Después de qué? ¿Una semana? ¿Una semana de mensajes de texto y llamadas telefónicas, una cita y veinticuatro horas completas juntos?

La forma en que se había ruborizado y encogido en su asiento cuando Hye-Jin lo había avergonzado hizo que quisiera salvarlo.

Estaba mortificado y receloso cuando subió al piso de arriba, pero luego valientemente me hizo bailar, y media hora después, sin duda, no era tímido.

Todo el día había llevado a esto.

Había insinuado antes que estaría haciendo ruidos como si lo estuviera "lastimando" más tarde, su tono goteando insinuaciones, sus ojos ni siquiera intentaron ocultar lo que quería.

Sin embargo, estaba equivocado sobre una cosa. 

Nunca le lastimaría.

Había algo no dicho pero implícito, pesado en el aire, sobre a dónde nos llevaba este baile. 

La música fue olvidada, ya no movíamos los pies ni nos contoneábamos. Nos quedamos allí, envueltos uno alrededor del otro, bocas unidas, manos desesperadas. 

Jungkook marcó el ritmo, y yo seguí su paso. Si él no quería nada más que esto, con gusto yo haría esto toda la noche. Si él quería terminar en la cama conmigo dentro de él... Oh, Dios.

Me estremecí y gemí, y Jungkook rompió el beso.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó.

Apenas podía decirle que el solo hecho de imaginar que me enterraba dentro de él casi me hizo correrme.

—Realmente me estás excitando, —dije.

Él me dio una sonrisa sensual. Sus labios estaban hinchados por los besos, húmedos y rosados. Quería probarlo de nuevo, pero luego me puso una mano en la cara, apoyó su frente en la mía y cerró los ojos.

—Quiero que me lleves a la cama, —susurró.

Me costó un momento responder. Lo besé suavemente.

—Vale.

—Jimin, —dijo, sus ojos se abrieron ahora. Oscuro y honesto, expuesto y vulnerable. —Quiero que me folles.

Mi sangre corrió caliente, mis bolas dolieron y mi polla latió. Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir.

Él respondió con una sonrisa, tomó mi mano y me llevó a su habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y lentamente, como si fuera una actuación solo para mí, se acercó y encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

Se quitó la camiseta y me dio una sonrisa tímida. Luego se encontró con mis ojos y deslizó sus shorts y calzoncillos sin mirar a otro lado.

Se quedó allí, desnudo y hermoso, acariciando lentamente su larga polla.

—Joder, Jungkook. —Tragué en seco.

Sonrió victorioso y se dirigió al cajón de su mesita de noche. Sacó una botella de lubricante y algunas envolturas de aluminio y las tiró sobre la cama, luego se subió detrás de ellas.

Él yacía allí, con las piernas abiertas, acariciando lentamente su larga polla, mientras yo apenas podía respirar.

—Tienes demasiada ropa, —murmuró. Luego tomó el lubricante y lo vertió en su mano, sin romper el contacto visual mientras se inclinaba hacia su agujero y se lubricaba solo.

Después deslizó la punta de un dedo y arqueó la espalda.

Joooooooder.

—Jimin, —gruñó impacientemente.

Me puse en acción, quitándome la ropa y arrodillándome en la cama.

Me arrastré, así que estuve entre sus piernas y me incliné sobre él, mirándolo a la cara.

—Eres tan hermoso, —le susurré, luego lo besé. 

Lento al principio, luego más profundo y más duro, hasta que sus manos se dirigieron a mi cara, luego a mi cabello.

Estaba manchándome de lubricante y no me importó. Estaba tan excitado que apenas podía pensar. 

Movió sus caderas para encontrarse conmigo, desesperado por la fricción, así que presioné sobre él, dejándolo sentir mi peso.

Tarareó profundamente y levantó las rodillas hasta nuestros pechos, y supe que estaba más que desesperado.

Rompiendo el beso, retrocedí.

—¿Cómo te quieres correr? ¿Antes de que esté dentro de ti, mientras estoy dentro de ti, o después?

Sus fosas nasales se dilataron y se agarró el cabello como si estuviera luchando por calmarse.

—Joder. Antes y durante.

¿Dos veces? Jesucristo. Agregué lubricante a mis dedos y froté su agujero.

—Y después, si te puedo persuadir para una tercera. —Deslicé un dedo en su interior.

Jungkook arqueó la espalda y gimió, luego se agarró la polla y comenzó a acariciarse.

—Dios, Jimin, estoy tan jodidamente excitado en este momento, —gimió, meciendo las caderas y acariciando su polla.

Empujé otro dedo y él empujó mi mano, su boca se abrió, y se puso rígido cuando su orgasmo lo atravesó. Se corrió con fuerza, silenciosamente, y arrojó cuerdas de semen al vientre antes de desplomarse sobre el colchón.

—Oh, maldición, —murmuré.

Jadeó un suspiro y luego se retorció frente a mí.

—Jimin, necesito que me folles ahora.

En ese mismo momento. Aquí fue donde apareció la actitud mandona. Busqué a tientas el condón, haciendo una mueca mientras lo bajaba por mi longitud. 

Dios, esto iba a ser demasiado rápido. Le di un apretón a la base de la cabeza para detener un poco el impulso de correrme, luego extendí más lubricante sobre mi polla y su agujero.

Apreté la cabeza roma contra su entrada y me metí dentro de él.

Jadeó y gimió, así que me incliné sobre él y lo besé mientras lo atravesaba.

Levantó las rodillas más alto y me deslicé un poco más, pero estaba tan apretado. Tan jodidamente apretado. Gruñí en su boca y levantó las caderas en respuesta. 

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de contener el abrumador impulso de empujar y follar. Cuando él me sostuvo la cara, abrí los ojos y lo encontré mirándome, con los ojos muy abiertos y lleno de asombro.

—Oh, Dios mío, Jimin, sí.

—Te sientes demasiado bien. No voy a durar.

—Sí, lo harás, —dijo, moviendo las caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, así que me hundí más profundamente dentro de él. —Oh, sí, hasta el final. 

Su voz era ronca y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con las venas sobresaliendo en el cuello. Era, sin duda, el hombre más sexy que había visto en mi vida.

Estaba enterrado del todo en su interior, cada centímetro de mí, y él lo tomó, lo quería, quería más.

Gimió hasta que me salí un poco y gimió cuando volví a deslizarme; los sonidos más increíbles que hicieron que mis bolas dolieran, anhelando la liberación.

Pero él no estaba listo todavía. Había dicho que quería correrse otra vez mientras yo estuviera dentro de él, así que me incliné hacia atrás y empuñé su polla aún dura.

—¡Oh joder! —Gritó mientras lo bombeaba al ritmo de mi polla dentro de él. —Sí. Más. Así. No te detengas.

Sus palabras me hicieron follar un poco más fuerte y los ojos se le quedaron en blanco, su pecho, cuello y mejillas sonrojados. Y los ruidos que hacía... dulce madre de Dios, gemía con cada embestida.

Llené su culo y bombeé su polla una y otra vez y él se pasó las manos por su pecho, se pellizcó su propio pezón, y su cuerpo se puso rígido.

Como una ola crestada, comenzando en sus pies, su segundo orgasmo le atravesó. Arqueó la espalda, empalándose en mi polla cuando se corrió, casi gritando mientras lo hacía.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, llevándome con él. Todavía estaba en su interior y me pregunté si debería retirarme, pero me rodeó con sus largas piernas y murmuró:

—Tu turno.

Él estaba completamente agotado y sin fuerzas, me hundí más profundamente dentro de él. Enmarqué su cabeza y hombros. Besé su cuello y su mandíbula hasta que encontré su boca. 

Rodé las caderas empujando profundamente dentro de él y chupó mi lengua.

Y un fuego blanco se deslizó sin dolor a través de mi cuerpo, un placer tan intenso, la luz bailó detrás de mis ojos. El orgasmo me sacudió, consumió, y algo cambió dentro de mí.

Mis sentidos regresaron lentamente a la percepción de los dedos deslizándose por mi cabello y cálidos besos en mi cuello y hombro.

—Santa mierda.

Jungkook soltó una carcajada.

—Esto ha sido increíble para ti también, ¿verdad?

Retrocedí para poder ver su cara, y tardé un segundo en enfocarme.

—Más que eso.

La comisura de su boca se curvó y puso la mano en mi cara.

—No quiero moverme nunca.

Hice una evaluación rápida de mi cuerpo.

—No estoy seguro de poder.

Se rio entre dientes y lentamente me salí de él, luego lo rodeé con mis brazos y nos hice rodar sobre nuestros costados para no aplastarlo. 

Pasó la mano por mi cabello y me miró a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos hablamos, solo nos quedamos mirándonos, durante mucho tiempo. 

Y estoy bastante seguro de que si, dentro de unos años,alguien me preguntara en qué momento supe que me estaba enamorando de Jeon Jungkook, fue en este momento.

Me desperté con la sensación de que Jungkook se despegaba de mí, luego un suave beso en mi sien cuando se levantó de la cama, y sonreí mientras me daba la vuelta. 

Oí que Jungkook abría la puerta y dejaba a Wicket salir, hablando con él mientras los dos bajaban.

Revisé el teléfono; eran las siete y cuarenta. Por mucho que odiara despertarme, tenía que admitir que despertar con él era bastante genial.

Sonreí al techo durante unos minutos, luego me levanté de la cama para preparar un poco de café. Para cuando volvieron dentro, le di una taza.

—Buenos días, —dijo. —No esperaba que te levantaras todavía.

—Alguien me ha despertado, —respondí con una sonrisa.

Él asintió con la cabeza hacia Wicket.

—Alguien necesitaba hacer pis.

Fui a la sala de estar y me senté en el sofá con mi café. Wicket me siguió, y recibí felices besos de él hasta que Jungkook se sentó a mi lado, y luego Wicket le dio las gracias por llevarlo afuera.

—¿Tienes algo que quisieras hacer esta mañana?—Preguntó.

—Desayuno.

Él me sonrió.

—Luchas por las mañanas, ¿no?

Puse una cara larga.

—Estoy arriba y te he hecho café.

Lo bebió.

—Y es un buen café, además.

—Por lo general tardo un poco en comprender el mundo. —Tomé un sorbo de café. —¿Qué tal un paseo al parque o algo así?

—Suena genial. —Wicket se sentó junto a mí, apoyó la cabeza en mi muslo y cerró los ojos. 

Jungkook le dio una suave palmada y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y me sonrió. —Pero esto también es genial.

Eventualmente dimos un paseo, solo un lento paseo hasta el parque donde nos sentamos en un banco y observamos cómo Wicket exploraba mientras charlábamos y disfrutábamos del sol. 

Jungkook vestía shorts y una camiseta de tirantes y gafas de sol, y parecía tan relajado y guapo que me costaba apartar la mirada. 

Él me sorprendió mirando y me dio una sonrisa tímida.

—¿Ves algo que te guste? —Preguntó.

No desvié la vista.

—Sí.

Simplemente sonrió, cogió mi mano y miró hacia el parque.

—Tengo que decir que mudarme aquí fue una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado.

—Me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

Me apretó la mano.

—Entonces, ¿qué tienes planeado para esta tarde?

—Lavandería, que es muy emocionante. Y posiblemente una siesta en el sofá.

—Suena bien.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Mucho de lo mismo. Y comestibles, si planeo comer esta semana.

—Oh, sí, tengo que hacer eso también. —Suspiré.—Somos tan juerguistas.

Se rio entre dientes.

—Lavandería, comestibles y una siesta. Estoy bastante seguro de que Hye-Jin y K tienen una vida social mejor que nosotros. Ella mencionó un festival de música que se celebrará en Kings Beach dentro de unas pocas semanas. Puedo imaginarlos sentados en una manta de picnic, cervezas y brownies de marihuana en la mano.

Eso me hizo reír.

—Podríamos ir también, ¿si quieres? Eso está en Yeonje-Gu. Podríamos quedarnos en casa de mis padres. 

Entonces me di cuenta de que acababa de mencionar conocer a los padres... —Si quieres eso así. O podríamos quedarnos en otro lugar. No pasa nada.

Me apretó la mano, luego entrelazó nuestros dedos correctamente. Parecía pensar en sus próximas palabras y casi me disculpo antes de que él dijera:

—Estoy de acuerdo en conocer a tus padres. Y me encantan los festivales de música.

El alivio se derramó sobre mí como un cubo de agua y solté una carcajada.

—Jesús, realmente no he pensado en cómo sonaría eso, —dije, dejando escapar una respiración profunda. —Y sé que todo esto se está moviendo realmente rápido, pero estoy completamente bien con eso.

Se inclinó y me besó suavemente.

—Yo estoy completamente bien con eso también.

Mi corazón golpeó contra mis costillas, y sonreí como un idiota cuando Jungkook se levantó para perseguir a Wicket con su correa.

—Oh, no, no lo hagas. No te vas a escapar de nuevo. —Lo atrapó con facilidad y ambos regresaron sonrientes. —¿Listo para volver?

Realmente no estaba listo para nada. Quería que este momento durará para siempre.

—Si tengo que hacerlo.

Caminamos de regreso a su casa, y después de algo de besuqueo más, en el sofá esta vez así Wicket se acostumbraría a que estuviéramos acostados juntos, Jungkook había dicho no pude dejar de lado la realidad y finalmente tuve que irme a casa.

Tenía a Wicket y mi bolsa de viaje y me quedé en su puerta, tratando de encontrar la voluntad de irme.

—¿Cuándo te veré? —Preguntó Jungkook con sus grandes ojos de cachorro.

—Bueno, los dos estamos ocupados con el trabajo toda la semana, y el jueves la tienda está abierta hasta más tarde, así que ¿qué tal el viernes por la noche?

Jungkook suspiró.

—Está tan lejos.

Bajé su barbilla para poder besarlo.

—Pasará rápido.

Él no parecía muy convencido.

—Podría conducir el viernes después del trabajo, y podríamos conseguir comida para llevar ¿no? O podrías cocinar para mí, —sugirió con una sonrisa.

—Mmm, no sé, —fingí tener que pensar sobre eso. —¿Te quedarás a pasar la noche?

Enmarcó mi cara en su mano y lentamente cubrió mi boca con la suya, inclinando la cabeza y besándome muy lenta y concienzudamente, dejé caer mi bolsa y me fundí con él. Dios mío, él sabía besar... 

Cuando se alejó, tardé un segundo en enfocarme. Estaba sin aliento, mi cabeza estaba flotando, y a mi polla ciertamente le gustó hacia dónde llevaba ese beso.

—Creo que es un sí, —susurró. —Ahora es mejor que te vayas, o terminaremos en la cama y nadie va a lavar la ropa.

Creo que gemí. Joder. Le di un apretón a mi polla.

—Sí, el viernes es una gran idea.

Cogió mi bolsa y me la dio, luego recogió a Wicket y lo llevó escaleras abajo. Me besó en mi coche otra vez y sonrió cuando sintió mi erección contra su cadera.

—Guarda eso para el viernes, —murmuró.

—Dios, me vas a matar.

Su sonrisa fue victoriosa mientras se alejaba, y conduje a casa, deseando que mi erección desapareciera, mientras sonreía como un idiota.

Más tarde esa noche, me envió un mensaje de texto.

_> >¿Conseguiste hacer todo?_

_> >Sí. ¿Tú?_

_> >Sí. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?_

_> >Viendo la televisión. Julia Roberts está a punto de hacer el discurso de "soy solo una chica" para Hugh Grant._

_> >Oh, me encanta esa película. ¿Qué canal?_

_> >Diez._

_> >Me encanta la siguiente parte en la conferencia de prensa._

_> >Totalmente cursi e impresionante._

_> >Lo es._

_> >No sabía que te gustaban las comedias románticas…_

_> >No se lo digas a nadie, pero me encantan._

_> >Podemos ver una el viernes por la noche._

_> >Preferiría hacer otra cosa ;) pero si insistes en ver televisión..._

_> >Estoy muy dispuesto a eso._

_> >¿Qué quieres que cocine para la cena el viernes? Hago una ensalada genial de pollo a la parrilla._

_> >Suena genial._

_> >Wicket dice gracias por el gran fin de semana._

_> >¿Solo él?_

_> >Yo también._

_> >No puedo esperar para el viernes. Y este fin de semana me puedes enseñar todo Gwangalli._

_> >Trato._

_> >Buenas noches, Jimin._

_> >Buenas noches._

Quería abrazar mi teléfono pero no lo hice. En cambio, sonreí ante el televisor hasta que terminaron los créditos de Notting Hill.

Tenía toda la intención de enviar mensajes de texto a Jungkook el miércoles después del trabajo, pero tuve que pasear a Wicket, así que lo llamé.

—Hola.

—Hola a ti también.

Dios, su voz envió un estremecimiento a través de mí.

—¿Qué tal tu día?

—Bastante bueno. ¿Cómo ha sido el tuyo?

—Sí, vale. Solo estoy sacando a su alteza real a dar un paseo.

Él bufó.

—No le diré que lo has llamado así.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que lo aprobaría.

—¿Espera que la gente se detenga al lado de la carretera y salude?

—Estoy seguro de que si lo sugieres...

—Oh, Dios mío, en el trabajo de hoy tuvimos una pareja que esperaba el tratamiento real...—Procedió a hablarme sobre su día y le conté sobre el mío.

—Li, quería saber si mi buen humor tenía algo que ver con el chico alto y guapo que vino a la tienda el viernes para darme su dirección.

Se rio.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—He dicho que sí. Sin embargo, me negué a darle detalles.

—Probablemente una buena idea no hacerlo,—dijo con alegría.

El jueves por la noche, él me llamó.

—Ey,—me saludó calurosamente. Luego: —Oh, ¿dónde estás?

—En el supermercado. Agarrando pollo fresco y cosas para una ensalada para mañana por la noche.

—Ah. ¿Debo llevar algo? ¿Bebidas? ¿Condones? ¿Lubricante?

Me reí tanto en la cola de la tienda que la gente se volvió para mirar.

—No, agarraré un poco mientras estoy aquí.

Se rio, cálido y gutural en mi oído. Luego dijo:

—Solo para que lo sepas, prefiero los lubricantes a base de silicona, libres de glicerina.

—Debidamente anotado.

Me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo por el tono en su voz.

—¿Qué pasa? Suenas un poco nervioso.

—Um, estoy en la fila en el deli.

Se rio.

—Entonces será mejor que te deje ir. Solo recuerda, silicona, extra deslizante. Puedes elegir tu marca favorita de condones. Se sentirá bien para mí cualquiera que sea la marca que elijas.

Hice un gemido agudo justo cuando fue mi turno de ser atendido.

—Sí, ¿me puedes dar, por favor, dos pechugas de pollo completas?

Gracias.

Jungkook se rio en mi oído.

—Chico, apuesto a que eso ha sido incómodo.

—Me voy a ir ahora, —murmuré, y él todavía se estaba riendo cuando terminé la llamada.

Cogí mi pollo, agarré todas las cosas para la ensalada, cogí dos botellas de lubricante de silicona, libre de glicerina, gracias, Jungkook y dos paquetes de doce condones, y me fui a casa.

Definitivamente iba a tener que masturbarme antes de mañana por la noche o me correría tan pronto como me besara.

El viernes se arrastró. Como que realmente se arrastró. Creo que todos en Gwangalli eligieron ese como su día de “Iré a la tienda de K-Telecom para hacer que la vida de alguien sea miserable”. 

Cuando cerré la tienda, me moría de ganas de irme, y también llegaba tarde.

Jungkook estaba apoyado contra su auto frente a mi casa, y cuando llegué al camino de entrada, se acercó a mi encuentro. 

Aún vestía su uniforme de trabajo, luciendo tremendamente elegante con su traje y su cabello perfectamente estilizado.

—Creía que me había equivocado de casa.

—Lo siento. Día de mierda. Creía que nunca terminaría.

Frunció el ceño y se inclinó más cerca.

—Entonces será mejor que entremos para que pueda hacer que mejore para ti.

Mi polla comenzó a endurecerse. Oh, sí. Si no me hubiera hecho una paja la noche anterior, ni siquiera habría conseguido entrar sin avergonzarme.

Busqué a tientas la llave para entrar y me encontré con un Wicket que meneaba la cola haciendo que se meneara todo su cuerpo, el doble cuando vio a Jungkook seguirme.

Jungkook colocó una bolsa de viaje en la mesa del comedor y una bolsa de supermercado en el banco de la cocina.

—Bonito lugar.

—Oh, gracias. —Ignoré la tensión sexual sofocante y le enseñé mi casa. 

No era enorme, con solo una sala de estar de planta abierta, cocina y comedor combinados, y dos dormitorios. 

Pero estaba limpia y ordenada. Aunque solo era de alquiler, era, para todos los efectos, el hogar. —Mi habitación, cuarto de invitados. El baño está aquí. 

Lo llevé a la cocina. —Y hay un área exterior cubierta.

Jungkook me miró a la cara, luego al bulto en mis pantalones. Se encontró con mis ojos otra vez y sonrió, luego fue a la bolsa de la compra.

—Compré algunas cosas para el desayuno. Pensé que si ibas a hacer la cena, era lo menos que podía hacer. Y compré esto. 

Sacó un palito para Wicket. —Pensé que podría mantenerlo ocupado durante un tiempo.

Lo desenvolvió, sin quitarme los ojos de encima, y lo sostuvo para que Wicket lo cogiera.

—Sé un buen chico y corre. Papá necesita un poco de tiempo personal.

Wicket lo cogió y salió corriendo a través de su puerta para perros, y Jungkook me llevó al sofá. 

Me empujó así que me senté, luego se arrodilló entre mis piernas.

—Si vas a hacer que me corra dos veces esta noche, y estoy bastante seguro de que lo harás... —ronroneó. Abrió mi cremallera, dejó el botón abrochado, pero sacó mi pene por la abertura. — Entonces es justo si tú lo haces también.

Empujé mi trasero un poco y separé las rodillas, él empuñó mi eje y deslizó sus labios sobre la cabeza.

—Oh, Dios, Jungkook. —Luego procedió a chuparme hasta el olvido, bombeando, lamiendo y tragando a mi alrededor, hasta que me corrí por su garganta.

Nos las arreglamos para cocinar y cenar, le dimos a Wicket una pequeña caminata por la manzana, luego nos acomodamos un rato en el sofá hasta que Jungkook decidió que era su turno.

Después me llevó a mi habitación y se quitó la ropa como si estuviera montando un espectáculo. 

Él era tan sexual y tan malditamente descarado. Me encantaba.

Se colocó en medio de mi cama y comenzó a acariciarse. Me sonrió.

—Recuerda, antes y durante.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? —Murmuré, siguiéndolo a la cama.

Aunque tenía razón sobre eso. Si yo me iba a correr dos veces esa noche, entonces era justo que él también lo hiciera.

Y lo hizo. 

Estrujé ese segundo orgasmo hasta que estuvo temblando y gimiendo, retorciéndose y mendigando, hasta que ambos nos desplomamos en los brazos del otro y no nos movimos hasta la mañana.

Jungkook me hizo el desayuno, y con la promesa de verme el domingo por la noche y un beso de despedida, nos fuimos al trabajo. 

Estuve en el séptimo cielo todo el maldito día, ni siquiera el más mierdoso de los clientes podría desinflar mi estado de ánimo. 

Seguí sin darle a Li más detalles, para su enojo, pero luego mi madre me llamó mientras conducía a casa.

—¿Cómo has estado? No he tenido noticias tuyas en unos días.

—Lo siento, he estado ocupado.

—Bueno, la rodilla de tu padre está mucho mejor. Se le permitirá conducir de nuevo esta semana.

—Eso está bien, —dije. Sabía cuánto lo había estado volviendo loco.

—Sabes que querrá hacerlo todo ahora y exagerar.

—Oh, sí. Se lo dije.

—Mamá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí, por supuesto, amor.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—¿Cómo supe el qué?

—Cuando conociste a papá. ¿Cómo supiste que él era con quien te ibas a casar?

Silencio durante un latido.

—Oh, vaya... ¿Quién es él, y cuándo lo vamos a conocer?


	13. 13

**Jungkook**

Llegué a casa de Jimin el viernes por la noche poco después de las seis. 

La puerta enrollable estaba levantada así que pude ver su coche en el garaje. Había estado deseando verlo desde que salí de su casa ayer por la mañana. 

No podía tener suficiente de él, dentro y fuera de la habitación.

Me dijo que reconocía que nos estábamos moviendo bastante rápido, pero que le gustaba y le dije que estaba de acuerdo. Con entusiasmo.

Literalmente.

Como en, con todo mi corazón. Claro, había tenido antes enamoramientos y relaciones que mi joven corazón pensó que eran amor. Aquello fue amor, para mí, en aquel momento.

Pero esto era diferente. Esto era provocar mariposas, calentar la sangre, sobresaltar el corazón. Esto era el comienzo de algo muy especial.

¿Era amor? ¿Estaba listo para llamarlo así? ¿Estaba listo para entregar mi corazón a un hombre a quien solo había conocido durante unas semanas?

O tal vez una pregunta mejor era, ¿tenía tan siquiera una opción?

Sin embargo, no iba a cuestionarlo, eso era seguro. 

Iba a disfrutar cada segundo, y la forma en que Jimin me miraba, la forma en que me abrazaba, la forma en que me hacía el amor, me indicaban que sentía lo mismo.

Él quería que conociera a sus padres, por el amor de Dios. Bueno, él como que lo había dicho mal, pero no se retractó cuando tuvo la oportunidad. 

Y no mentí cuando dije que estaba feliz de conocer a su gente.

Quiero decir, si realmente nos estábamos moviendo rápido -citas, novios-, ¿por qué no? ¿No era eso lo que hacían los novios? Y de todos modos, el festival de música estaba a unas semanas de distancia, así que había mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea.

Llamé a la puerta principal, esperando a un magnífico Jimin y un cálido abrazo y un beso profundo, pero me encontré con... un hombre que tenía que ser el padre de Jimin.

Santa mierda. Adiós a lo de algunas semanas.

—Um, hola, —dije, tratando de parecer feliz, con la esperanza de que él no pensara que el bolso para la noche significara... bueno, lo que significaba un bolso de viaje. —¿Está Jimin?

—Sí, sí, —dijo, abriendo la puerta. —Vamos adentro. —Abrió la puerta, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tenía un bastón y una larga cicatriz morada en la rodilla. —Está en la parte de atrás. Debes de ser Jungkook.

Entonces, Jimin les había hablado de mí...

Puse el bolso cerca de la puerta.

—Sí, Jeon Jungkook, —dije, estrechándole la mano.

—Park Hyungsik, —dijo él. Luego él asintió con la cabeza hacia el patio trasero. —Para que lo sepas, Jimin le contó a su madre todo sobre ti, y bueno, tenía que conocerte. Estoy bastante seguro de que está horrorizado, pero ella no se dejará convencer.

Me reí de eso.

—Si mis padres vivieran más cerca, estoy seguro de que mi madre habría hecho lo mismo. —Lo cual sería cierto, si les hubiera hablado de él.

Lo que no hice. No con mucho detalle, y no pude evitar preguntarme por qué. Le dije a mamá que había conocido a alguien, pero no quise gafar nada al contar detalles, pero no lo había mencionado desde entonces.

Entonces se abrió la puerta corredera trasera y Wicket entró rebotando, directamente hacia mí.

—Ey, hombrecito, —dije, recogiéndolo. Y luego entró una mujer, pequeña con el pelo bastante rojo, y Jimin la siguió, dándome una mirada de “lo siento” por toda su cara. Le sonreí, luego me volví hacia su madre. —Hola. Soy Jungkook.

Ella se llevó las manos a la cara.

—Aww, mírate. Puedo ver por qué Jimin está tan enamorado.

Jimin cerró los ojos lentamente y sus hombros se hundieron de una manera horrorizada, y Hyungsik gimió detrás de mí.

—Por el amor de Dios, Rosé. No avergüences al niño.

Llevaba mi uniforme de trabajo, todavía con el chaleco puesto y mi pelo hecho como a Jimin le gustaba. No pude evitar reírme.

—Yo um, no siempre me veo así. Este soy yo en el trabajo. Realmente soy más un tipo de pantalón corto y camiseta.

Jimin finalmente se acercó a mí y se inclinó, besando mi mejilla.

—Hola, —dijo, pero había un “Oh, Dios mío, lo siento” en sus ojos.

Me gustó mucho la forma en que me besó enfrente de su familia.

—Hola, —respondí, con “está bien” en mi sonrisa.

—¿Querías cambiarte? —Preguntó. —Mamá y papá estaban a punto de irse.

—Oh, ¿no os vais a quedar a cenar? —Le pregunté a su madre.

Jimin miró fijamente a un lado de mi cabeza y luché contra una sonrisa. La voz de Jimin bordeó la súplica.

—No, le acaban de permitir a papá volver a conducir después de la cirugía de rodilla, probablemente no debería…

Su madre enunció como si Jimin no estuviera hablando.

—Oh, realmente no deberíamos, —dijo, de una manera que significaba que ahora se iban a quedar a cenar.

Jimin se hundió de nuevo y Hyungsik se rio. Cogí mi bolso y me fui para cambiarme el uniforme, y escuché a Hyungsik decir:

—Bueno, Rosé, él ya te ha calado.

Entonces escuché a su madre decir:

—Oh, Jimin. Él es hermoso.

La respuesta de Jimin fue tensa y algo silenciada.

—Por favor, no me avergüences.

—Está bien hijo, —dijo su padre. —No la dejaré quedarse mucho tiempo.

Me reí en silencio mientras me desabrochaba el chaleco. 

Esto fue inesperado, y mis planes de pasar la noche desnudos con Jimin se vieron frustrados pero, por alguna extraña razón, no me importó. 

No me importó en absoluto.

Pasamos la noche sentados en la mesa del patio comiendo trozos de pollo asado y puré de patatas que había cocinado su madre.

—No es nada sofisticado, —dijo modestamente.

—Tener una comida hecha por una madre siempre es algo bueno, —le dije, y creo que la gané con eso. 

Aunque no lo dije para ser cursi. Lo dije en serio.

—¿Dónde están tu mamá y papá? —Preguntó amablemente.

Creo que pensó que estaban muertos o que me habían repudiado o algo así.

—Oh, viven en Daegu, —le expliqué. —Pero mi madre insistía en cenas semanales. Incluso cuando mi hermana y yo nos mudamos, ella nos esperaba en casa una vez a la semana para cenar. Yo nunca pude decir que no. A todo el mundo le encanta la cocina de su madre.

Y eso llevó a conversaciones sobre las familias, la escuela y el trabajo, y tal vez Jimin y yo aprendimos algo el uno del otro en la mesa con sus padres que probablemente ya deberíamos haber sabido.

Cuando sus padres finalmente se despidieron, les hicimos señas de despedida con las manos y Jimin tiró de mí contra él y me besó en la mejilla.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no abandonar. Ayer se lo conté a mamá por teléfono y pude haberle dicho que vendrías esta noche, y luego han aparecido diez minutos antes que tú. —Me dio un apretón. —Disculpa por haberte pillado de improviso así.

Me volví en sus brazos y lo besé castamente.

—Ha estado bien. No me ha importado, y ciertamente no habría abandonado.

Su sonrisa fue tierna.

—Creo que mi madre te aprueba. En realidad, creo que ella te ama más que a mí.

Resoplé.

—No es probable. Pero me alegro de haberlos conocido. Ya está hecho, y quién sabe... tal vez si lo hubiéramos dejado hasta dentro de unas semanas, hubiera estado demasiado nervioso por la expectación. Ser sorprendido tiene sus ventajas.

Suspiró profundamente y tiró de mí un poco más estrechamente.

Me encantó la forma en que nuestros vientres se presionaron juntos, planos y cálidos. Movió la nariz a lo largo de mi mandíbula y supe hacia dónde se dirigía con eso.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Solté antes de que pudiera llegar demasiado lejos.

Él se congeló y se apartó cautelosamente, frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No ese tipo de charla, Dios. ¡Acabo de conocer a tus padres! —

Tomé su mano y lo llevé al sofá, y juntos nos sentamos cogidos de la mano. Se sentía rígido, así que me incliné y le besé los labios. —No es ese tipo de charla, lo prometo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Vale.

—Sin embargo, quiero hablar. Meterse en la cama contigo es muy fácil, y... —dejé escapar un silbido. —…realmente bueno. En realidad, es mejor que realmente bueno. —Sentí la necesidad de abanicar mi cara, pero me resistí. —Pero no quiero que sea solo físico. Y hablar con tus padres esta noche me ha hecho darme cuenta de que probablemente hay un montón de cosas sobre el otro, cosas importantes, que no sabemos.

Él se relajó entonces, y una sonrisa tiró de sus labios.

—Me has asustado un poco.

—Lo siento. No quería soltarlo de esa manera, pero contigo besando mi mandíbula... Si hubiera esperado hasta que llegaras a mi oreja, estaríamos en la cama ahora mismo.

Se rio entre dientes, pero luego se puso serio.

—Pero deberíamos hablar, tienes razón. Si esto va a durar, tenemos que hablar. —Luego, palmeando su polla, se reajustó a sí mismo. —Mi cuerpo parece tener este problema siempre presente cuando estoy contigo.

—Bueno, —admití con una sonrisa, —no hay reglas que digan que no podemos hablar contigo entre mis piernas.

Se rio pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me tendió de espaldas en el sofá, mi cabeza en el cojín, y se plantó entre mis muslos. Colocó su peso sobre mí y sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿qué querías saber sobre mí?

Resistí el impulso de gemir y mover las caderas.

—Primer beso.

—Penny Ying. Cuarto año.

—¿Una chica?

—Perdió una apuesta con Minho y entonces ella tuvo que besarme. —Sonrió. —No fue terrible, pero me reafirmó un poco, porque deseé muchísimo que hubiera perdido Minho. ¿Con quién fue tu primer beso?

Me reí.

—Lee Chanyeol. En octavo, después del entrenamiento de fútbol.

—¿Jugabas al fútbol?

—Por unos años, durante la escuela. Nunca me lo tomé demasiado en serio. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Practicaste algún deporte?

—Liga de Rugby en la escuela secundaria. Surf.

—Todavía tenemos que dar esas lecciones de surf.

Él me besó.

—Lo hacemos.

—¿El próximo lunes, quizás?

Él asintió justo cuando Wicket vino a inspeccionar lo que estábamos haciendo.

—Creo que se está acostumbrando a que nos toquemos, —reflexionó. —Pero deberíamos seguir con la desensibilización.

—Deberíamos hacerlo. —Moví las caderas un poco para sentirme más cómodo, y Jimin reaccionó de la misma forma arqueándose contra mí y temblando.

—Lo siento, —susurró. —Estoy tratando de comportarme aquí.

Me reí.

—Estás siendo un chico muy bueno.

Fingió gruñirme pero me besó.

—¿Has viajado mucho?

Correcto. Tiempo de preguntar.

—En Corea, he estado en Seúl, Daegu, Jeju. En el extranjero, he estado en Nueva Zelanda durante dos semanas con la familia, y fuimos a Bali de viaje de fin de curso. ¿Y tú?

Me incliné y picoteé sus labios con los míos.

—No mucho. Hicimos una gira con la escuela secundaria y fuimos Seul y Daegu. En el extranjero, he estado en Fiji. Eso es todo.

—Si pudieras elegir cualquier país al que ir, ¿cuál elegirías? —Pasé la mano por su trasero.

Vi la resistencia parpadear en sus ojos.

—¿Estás cambiando las reglas del juego?

Levanté una rodilla un poco más.

—No, simplemente mejorándolo. Parece que tengo el mismo problema a tu alrededor.

Se hundió contra mi erección.

—Puedo verlo.

Reprimí un gemido y tiré de sus labios hacia los míos antes de empujarle hacia atrás.

—¿Destino de vacaciones de ensueño?

—Dentro de ti, —murmuró y aplastó sus labios con los míos. 

Me besó profundamente, enredando nuestras lenguas y frotando su erección contra la mía. No pude evitarlo, pero grité, gimiendo ante el contacto, y Wicket dejó escapar un ladrido agudo junto a nosotros.

Sobresaltados, nos separamos y miramos al perrito que nos estaba mirando confuso.

—Está bien, no le estoy haciendo daño, —dijo Jimin con voz entrecortada. 

Ahora estaba apoyado sobre sus manos, nuestras caderas aún presionadas, y sentí que se contraía contra mí.

—Aún no, —dije con una risa dolorida. Extendí la mano y revolví el pelaje en la frente de Wicket.—Pero creo que tu papi debería llevarme a su habitación donde pueda hacerme gritar sin asustarte.

Jimin estuvo arriba y lejos de mí en un instante, poniéndome en pie.

—Hora de la cama, Wicket, —dijo, apagando las luces mientras me llevaba a su habitación. 

Cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y se volvió hacia mí. Sus ojos eran oscuros y depredadores. 

—No te haré daño, —susurró, quitándome la camisa. —Pero podrías muy bien gritar.

Sonreí y él se abalanzó sobre mí, besando mi boca, mi mandíbula, mi oreja. Me levantó fácilmente y le rodeé con mis piernas y me bajó a la cama.

—¿Luces encendidas o apagadas?

—Encendidas. No quiero perderme nada.

Su sonrisa fue perversa, y me quitó los shorts y los calzoncillos.

—Créeme, no lo harás.

Pasamos todo el día siguiente haciendo cosas de turismo porque Jimin quería mostrarme Gwangalli, su ciudad natal.

Llevamos a Wicket con nosotros, por supuesto, yendo a la playa y al río. Comimos marisco fresco en la playa y nos reímos de Wicket, que quería, desesperadamente, llevar a casa un trozo de madera flotante tan grande que no cabría en el automóvil.

Esa noche, jugamos a más juegos de preguntas en el sofá, que terminó con nosotros en la cama, desnudos, saciados y somnolientos. Y el martes, que era nuestro domingo, los tres nos fuimos a los mercados ambulantes .

Caminamos por los puestos, cogidos de la mano, sin preocuparnos del mundo. Charlamos con los dueños de los puestos y Jimin encontró un brazalete de cuero que hacía juego con el mío. 

Simple, delgado, trenzado de cuero negro con un pequeño cierre de metal con anillos de colores del orgullo. Se lo puso en la muñeca derecha y algo se movió en el interior.

—Parece perfecto, —susurré.

Estaba bastante seguro de que quería besarme, allí mismo, frente a otros cien compradores, pero en cambio me apretó la mano, y su sonrisa dijo todo lo que él no pudo.

Encontré un puesto de venta de productos ecológicos para mascotas y compré golosinas masticables a precios ridículos para Wicket.

—No tienes que pagar por cosas para él, —dijo Jimin.

—Son también por mi propio interés, —le aseguré y le mostré el paquete. —Dice aquí que lo mantendrá entretenido durante horas.

Jimin se rio y se volvió hacia la vendedora.

—Me llevaré dos más, por favor.

Nos sentamos en el parque y comimos yogur helado mientras Wicket tenía una galleta orgánica para perros, y de mala gana, supimos que teníamos que irnos a casa.

—Todavía tengo que cortar el césped de Hye-Jin,—dije. —Y hacer todas las cosas aburridas del hogar que necesito hacer.

Jimin suspiró.

—Yo también. ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa el viernes después del trabajo? Podemos alternar los viernes, como si fuera a mediados de semana, y luego los fines de semana, ¿si quieres?

Asentí.

—Quiero.

Sonrió, luego miró hacia el parque, los niños jugando y la gente disfrutando el cálido día de verano.

—Sabes, desde que te conocí, he pasado más tiempo al aire libre que en mucho tiempo. Quiero decir, siempre paseaba a Wicket, me refiero a salir en realidad y hacer cosas.

—¿Eso es algo bueno? —Le pregunté. Parecía pensativo, así que no podía estar seguro...

—Es algo muy bueno. 

Su mirada se posó en la mía y algo se estableció entre nosotros, como si la duda se hubiera desvanecido, dejando solo algo sólido y excepcional para llenar el espacio que quedaba.

No podía apartar la mirada, y la palabra con A me apretó el corazón y me hizo cosquillas en la punta de la lengua, pero lo contuve.

Era demasiado pronto y no quería asustarlo ni arriesgarme a aplastar la esperanza de que el amor floreciera. 

Si la realidad era el hacha que aún no había caído, ¿por qué ser quien la sostuviera? Le había dicho a mi madre que no quería gafar nada, pero ¿era eso de lo que realmente tenía miedo? ¿O era porque decírselo lo haría realidad?

Tal vez ya era hora de poner mi corazón en peligro, de verdad. Para siempre.

Dejé escapar un suspiro nervioso.

—Esta es una cosa muy buena.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos y asintió.

—Realmente lo es.

Un niño chillando que pasó corriendo nos sorprendió a los dos y el momento se rompió. 

Jesús. Pero caminamos hacia su coche, y en el camino de vuelta a la casa de Jimin, hice una llamada que sabía que tenía que hacer.

—Ey, mamá, soy yo, —dije en mi teléfono.

Jimin me apretó la mano libre y la mantuvo en su muslo.

—Oh, hola, amor. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

—Sí, las cosas son geniales. —Tragué saliva.—Um, ¿recuerdas que te dije que conocí a alguien? —Miré a Jimin y puse los ojos en blanco, tratando de no dejar que mis nervios se apoderaran de mí.

—Sí, —dijo ella lentamente, con cautela.

—No quería contarte nada sobre él en caso de que eso lo echará todo a perder, pero creo que hemos superado eso. Su nombre es Park Jimin, y no quiero que reacciones de forma exagerada porque nunca te he presentado a nadie con quien haya salido, aparte de Yoongi, aunque ya lo conocías, pero mamá, creo que deberías conocer a Jimin. 

Hubo un momento de absoluto silencio. Jimin frunció el ceño y mis nervios me provocaron náuseas. —¿Mamá?

Luego sollozó en el teléfono y sonreí aliviado. Puse el teléfono en mi pecho y miré a Jimin.

—Está llorando.

—¿Buenas lágrimas?

—¿Son buenas lágrimas, mamá?

Más sollozos y sorberse.

—Oh, cariño, por supuesto.

Asentí con la cabeza a Jimin.

—Buenas lágrimas.

Él suspiró y me apretó la mano.

—Oh, gracias a Dios.

Cuando terminé de cortar el césped de Hye-Jin, hacía mucho calor y estaba tremendamente húmedo, así que me quité la camisa y me limpié la cara con ella. 

Ella salió con un gran vaso de agua mineral, así que me senté a su mesa con ella.

—Aquí tienes. Hace demasiado calor para hacerlo por las tardes, —dijo, regañándome gentilmente.

—Estuve ocupado ayer por la mañana, lo siento.

—Oh, sí. Todos amamos a Mister Wonderful.

Sonreí mientras tomaba mi bebida.

—Algo así.

Ella sonrió, pero luego señaló mi pecho.

—Bueno, no andes sin una camisa y protector solar, ¿me oyes? Sé que los jóvenes piensan que son invencibles. Yo era condenadamente igual y mira hacia dónde me llevó. —Señaló las cicatrices que corrían desde su cuello hasta su brazo. —Muchos años en el sol y casi me mata. Al melanoma no le importa una mierda cuántos años tienes, muchacho.

Vale, guau. Me había preguntado de qué eran las cicatrices, pero nunca había sido cuestión de preguntar.

—¿Melanoma?

Ella asintió.

—Los médicos lo quitaron, así que supongo que me considero afortunada. Pero el cáncer se llevó mucho más que eso. Mi brazo, mi carrera.

Dios, no sabía qué decir.

—Siento escuchar eso. Pero me alegro de que todavía estés aquí para darme una charla al respecto. —Le di una sonrisa, con el objetivo de gracioso.

—Sí, bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo, —dijo sin rodeos. —Ahora vuelve a ponerte la condenada camisa.

Resoplé pero hice lo que me dijo. Estaba fuera del sol, técnicamente, pero supuse que a Hye-Jin no le interesaban los detalles técnicos.

—Eso está mejor, —dijo, asintiendo para sí misma. —Ahora, ¿cuándo vas a ver a ese amigo tuyo otra vez? Solo para saber cuándo necesito poner más altas las canciones de nuevo.

Me reí, ni siquiera avergonzado esta vez.

—Eh, viernes. Y otra vez el próximo lunes y probablemente el martes.

—Oh, entonces es mejor que prepare mi lista de éxitos temprano, ¿eh?

Sonreí.

—Probablemente. Íbamos a intentar esa clase de surf el lunes si todavía estás interesada...

—Dije que lo haría. Comprobaré lo que K va a hacer. Probablemente quiera venir, enseñarles a los jóvenes cómo se hace. Él todavía puede montar en un longboard como si fuera 1973.

—¿Un longboard? ¿En serio?

—Oh, sí. El mejor que alguna vez hubo. —Tuvo una mirada distante en los ojos, como si sus recuerdos estuvieran desarrollándose detrás de ellos, y sonrió.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Su sonrisa se volvió un poco cautelosa, pero respondió:

—No lo sé. ¿Puedes?

Ignoré su burla por mi gramática.

—Tú y K... ¿estáis juntos?

Ella suspiró.

—Tanto como lo llegaremos a estar, supongo.

—¿Quieres estarlo?

—Él lo hace. Pero yo soy feliz aquí sola. 

Sus palabras dijeron una cosa, pero la tristeza en sus ojos decía algo más. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, un sonido de pitido salió de su cocina. 

—Mierda, mis brownies, —dijo, levantándose y corriendo adentro. —Casi se queman mis brownies.

La seguí adentro y la vi sacar una bandeja de brownies del horno.

—Oh chico, hubieras estado en problemas si hubiera desperdiciado un montón de marihuana por estar ahí parloteando.

Le sonreí.

—Se ven bien.

Dio unas palmaditas en medio de los brownies, luego me miró y sonrió.

—¿Quieres probar uno?

—No gracias, —dije con una sonrisa. —Pero te diré algo, ¿qué tal si traigo una barbacoa de carne y ensalada para la cena? Tengo que ir al supermercado así que puedo comprar productos frescos.

Ella se puso derecha.

—¿Habrá más preguntas personales sobre K y yo?

Me reí.

—No.

—Entonces, por supuesto, ¿por qué demonios no?


	14. 14

**Jimin**

—¿Cómo fue la cena con Hye-Jin? —Pregunté. 

Acababa de llegar a casa del trabajo e iba a llevar a Wicket a pasear cuando sonó el teléfono. El nombre de Jungkook en la pantalla me hizo sonreír incluso antes de haberlo escuchado hablar.

Su risa por el teléfono me hizo poner una amplia sonrisa.

—Oh, Dios mío. Es muy graciosa. Cree que se excedió con la crema de marihuana o que K le dio un poco de mierda extra fuerte, porque un solo brownie y ella estuvo destrozada.

Resoplé.

—Hace que me parta de risa que sea una porrera.

—Dice que es por fines medicinales, —explicó.—Pero creo que se ha estado automedicando desde los años setenta, por lo menos.

Eso me hizo reír.

—Es genial, eso seguro.

—Dijo que también está bien para nuestra clase de surf este lunes, si todavía estás preparado para eso. Iba a preguntarle a K y avisarme. Aparentemente K es muy bueno haciendo surf, y ella dijo que al no estar muy bien su brazo, sería mejor que aprendiéramos de él.

—Suena bien. Aunque, ya sabes, sé surfear...

—Sí, lo sé, pero se ofreció y creo que le hace sentir útil o algo así. No lo sé.

—Sí, no me estoy quejando. Si no es una gran lección de surf, al menos será divertido.

Se rio entre dientes.

—Sí. Le pregunté por ella y K. Sin embargo, se puso rara. Dijo que era ella quien colocaba los límites, y cuando le pregunté por qué, cerró el tema por completo. Fue raro. No sé por qué, simplemente asumí que estaba feliz de vivir la vida de soltero para siempre y llamar cuando le conviniera. Pero aparentemente es al revés.

—Tal vez a ella le gusta su libertad.

—Sí, quizás. Sin embargo, había algo fuera de lugar. Como si ella lo quisiera pero no pudiera admitir que lo quería.

—Oh, cuidado. Jungkook, el casamentero, está trabajando, —bromeé.

—¡Ja! La has conocido, ¿verdad? Si Hye-Jin no quiere moverse, entonces no creo que ni siquiera un terremoto pueda moverla.

—Cierto. —Me reí entre dientes. —¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo hoy?

—Realmente bien. Me encanta hasta ahora. El personal es excelente, los jefes son buenos. Me quieren, así que eso ayuda.

Resoplé.

—Por supuesto que lo hacen.

—Sí, bueno, soy un poco exigente con la profesionalidad. O molesta a la gente o les encanta.

—Solo molestaría a las personas que tienden a flojear, ¿no? —Le pregunté. —Sé que en la tienda, si tengo que recordarle a la gente las reglas y los procedimientos, es porque se han vuelto complacientes.

—¡Exactamente! Hay un tipo, SeokJin. Pensé que iba a ser un problema, pero desde que despejamos el aire al principio, en realidad se ha convertido en uno de los tipos en los que puedo confiar.

—Mmm, ¿SeokJin es alguien por quien debería estar preocupado?

Se rio de eso.

—Solo si tuviera algo por los papis plateados de más de cincuenta, cuya idea de un fin de semana divertido es tejer y hacer puzles.

Sonreí.

—¿No es la tuya?

—No, prefiero que mis hombres me lleven a clases de surf y caminatas con su lindo cachorro.

Mi sonrisa había regresado.

—Igual conozco a alguien así.

Él bufó.

—Oh, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez SeokJin es el más pervertido en el club Haeundae Beach de BDSM. En realidad no tengo ni idea, y no tengo nada en contra de tejer y hacer puzles. En realidad, no me importa hacer puzles. Mi yaya siempre tiene uno a medio hacer en su mesa de comedor y yo la ayudaba cada vez que íbamos. Pero me gusta ser...más activo.

Su tono no pasó desapercibido. La insinuación tampoco.

—Sé que sí. Te gusta ser más activo varias veces por noche. —Las imágenes mentales de él empalado en mi polla, retorciéndose y corriéndose, y ese sexy gemido suyo pasaron por mi mente.

Él rio cálidamente.

—Eso hago. De la misma manera, conozco a alguien que puede seguir el ritmo con eso.

—Dios, no debería pensar en eso... ¿Sabes lo difícil que es caminar con una erección?

Su risa sonó un poco forzada.

—Yo al menos estoy en mi sofá y puedo ocuparme de la mía.

Entonces oí un familiar sonido de fricción.

—Oh joder, —susurré. —¿Estás…?

—Tú has empezado, —dijo, su voz ronca.

—Estoy caminando en un parque público, —siseé, deseando que mi polla no hiciera caso. —¿Quieres que me arresten por comportamiento lascivo?

Gimió con una risa.

—No, quiero que te vayas a casa para que puedas hablarme a través de este orgasmo.

Giré sobre mis talones, tirando de Wicket por donde habíamos venido.

—Puedo estar en casa en cinco minutos.

El ruido de fricción resbaladizo sonó más frenético. También lo hizo su voz.

—Hazlo en tres.

—Te devolveré la llamada, —dije y terminé la llamada. —Vamos, Wicket. Corramos.

Dos minutos y cuarenta y tres segundos después, lo llamé de nuevo.

Él respondió con:

—Oh, gracias a Dios. Estoy cerca.

Oh, joder. Él era insaciable.

Solté la correa de Wicket y me encerré en el baño. Consideré poner el teléfono en altavoz, pero quería la cercanía de su voz, sus gruñidos en mi oído. Todavía completamente vestido, con las zapatillas de deporte puestas y mi teléfono presionado contra la oreja y dejando el agua cerrada, entré en la ducha. Con mi mano libre, saqué mi erección de mis shorts y la acaricié, desesperado por la fricción.

—Tu jadeo suena tan caliente, —murmuró.

—Me has hecho correr a casa.

Gimió.

—No puedo tener suficiente de ti. Pienso en ti todo el día.

—Me estás matando, —dije, acariciándome más fuerte. Líquido preseminal se deslizó por la cabeza, y cada pasada hizo un ruido húmedo de succión que resonó en el baño.

—No puedo esperar para la noche del viernes.—Su tono fue más alto. Estaba muy cerca, podría decirlo. Yo conocía ese tono. —Para lo que me harás.

—Enterraré mi polla dentro de ti y haré que te corras muy duramente.

—Oh joder, —gimió, un sonido casi dolorido.

El sonido de él al correrse me precipitó al borde.

—Oh, Jungkook.

—Oh, sí, —dijo con voz áspera. —Puedo casi sentirte en mi culo.

Y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó. Rocié las baldosas con mi liberación, sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de los sonidos que salían de mi garganta hasta que el eco resonó en la pequeña habitación.

—Mierda, Jimin, —susurró Jungkook.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue gemir y descansar la frente en los azulejos.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, sonando medio divertido, medio preocupado.

—Creo que me he muerto y el cielo es una habitación que se parece un poco a mi baño.

Se rio.

—Vale, eso ha sido, en serio, lo más caliente que he visto jamás.

—Fue algo como de la nada. —Al menos la habitación ya no estaba girando. Me la metí de nuevo e hice una mueca cuando mi polla sensible se enfrentó a mis calzoncillos y pantalones cortos. 

Me quité las zapatillas sin desatarlas, de repente me sentí sobrecalentado.

Bajé la tapa del inodoro y me senté sobre ella.

—Dios, necesito sentarme antes de tomar una ducha, o algo así. Creo que me has roto.

Se rio entre dientes.

—Te arreglaré otra vez el viernes por la noche.

Solté una risa burlona.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que lo harás.

—Mejor me limpio.

—Yo también. —Bueno, a mí y a la ducha. Empujé un zapato y comencé a desvestirme. —Oh, y ¿Jungkook?

—¿Sí?

—Yo también pienso en ti todo el día.

El jueves, en el trabajo, Li se pasó todo el día mirándome de reojo.

—Algo es diferente contigo. Lo noté ayer, pero creo que es peor hoy, —dijo ella.

—¿Peor?

Se encogió de hombros.

—O mejor. Depende si eres sociable.

Yo resoplé. A pesar de lo buena que era en su trabajo, ella no era una persona sociable.

—¿Corte de pelo?

—No.

—¿Nueva crema hidratante?

La miré de reojo.

—Eh, no.

—No subestimes el poder de una buena hidratante.

—Intentaré no hacerlo.

—¿Has perdido peso?

Parpadeé.

—¿Realmente lo necesito?

—No, no, —dijo ella rápidamente. —Solo es algo diferente. ¿Usaste un bronceador?

—Sí. Se llama sol.

—Tienes un resplandor. —Me estudió durante un momento más, con la cabeza inclinada, luego jadeó. —Oh, Dios mío.

Me toqué la nariz, preguntándome si tenía un moco o algo igualmente horrible.

—¿Qué?

—Estás enamorado.

—No lo estoy. —Era una mentira, y supe que era una mentira tan pronto como lo dije. Me quedé mudo por un momento, luego traté de reírme. —No seas tonta.

Ella se acercó sigilosamente a mí.

—Lo estás totalmente.

—Estoy... eh, no sé lo que estoy.

Ella no dijo nada durante un segundo, pero no pude obligarme a mirarla.

—Estás feliz, eso es lo que estás. Y ya era hora. 

Luego agitó la mano como lo haría una bruja en un caldero. 

—Si te gustan los corazones y las cosas sentimentaloides, claro.

Más tarde, esa noche, antes de que pudiera llamarme y hacerme correr a casa necesitando masturbarme, le envié un mensaje a Jungkook.

_> >Li, en el trabajo, piensa que soy un tonto total. Te culpo._

_> >¿Por qué?_

_> >Mierda. Yo no había sido previsor, claramente._

_> >Creo que estaba mirando al espacio con una sonrisa._

_> >¿Miras al espacio con una sonrisa a menudo?_

_> >Evidentemente no. No antes de ti de todos modos. De ahí la culpa._

_> >LOL Asumiré la culpa de eso ;)_

Sonreí mientras escribía.

_> >A punto de llevar a Wicket a dar un paseo. Está de pie en la puerta mirándome como si fuera un mal padre. No puedo esperar a mañana por la noche._

_> >Eres un papi tan malo... Genial ahora estoy pensando en ti siendo un verdadero mal papi..._

_> >LOL Estoy saliendo por la puerta ahora. Nada de ninguna carrera loca a casa esta noche para tomar el asunto en mis manos, ¿de acuerdo?_

_> >¿Lo guardas para mañana por la noche? ;)_

Gruñí.

_> >Sí._

_> >Oh, Dios. Ahora estoy pensando en lo bueno que va a ser..._

_> >Nada de tocarte a ti mismo. Guárdalo para mí_.

Su respuesta fue inmediata.

_> >Me estás matando._

_> >Prométemelo._

_> >Bien. Lo prometo. Pero será mejor que estés aquí a las cinco y media o empezaré sin ti._

Dios, ya me estaba poniendo duro.

_> >Estate listo. Luego agregué, ahora estoy andando raro. Gracias._

_> >¡Jajaja!_

Apagué el teléfono y gruñí todo el camino hasta el parque.

No hace falta decir que la hora del viernes no pudo llegar lo suficientemente rápido. Hice cerrar la tienda, se procesaron todas las ventas y se enviaron los datos a la oficina central, y salí por la puerta a las 5:05. Estuve en la casa de Jungkook a las 5:25.

Estuve dentro de él a las 5:40.

Y de nuevo a las 8:30.

Estar unido a él, estar enterrado dentro de él, hacerle el amor, se sentía como el cielo. Se sentía como estar en casa. 

Furia y tranquilidad, todo al mismo tiempo. Una tormenta y una brisa de verano que lo abarcan todo. Él era todo.

Y cuando se aferró a mí y jadeó mi nombre mientras se desenredaba de debajo de mí, rodeándome, él fue el hogar y nunca quise dejarlo.

El sábado por la tarde se arrastró a pesar de estar ocupado, y a pesar de mi buen humor. 

Li siguió poniéndome los ojos en blanco, pero no pude obligarme a preocuparme por eso. Yo era feliz. Así que, qué demonios.

A pesar de que justo lo había visto esta mañana, nuestras noches de viernes, las citas de mitad de semana, eran mi nueva actividad favorita, casi esperaba que me mandara un mensaje de texto o me llamara mientras estaba caminando por Wicket antes de la cena, pero no lo hizo.

Así que cuando llegué a casa, aparqué mi trasero en el sofá y presioné el dial.

—Oh, hey, —dijo con un suspiro.

—¿Todo bien?

—Alguien me dio una buena pasada anoche,—dijo soñadoramente.

—¿Estas dolorido?

—No, solo cansado.

Oh, gracias a Dios.

—Me he preocupado por un segundo.

—No tienes motivo para preocuparte. Cuidas bien de mí. —Todavía sonó un poco raro. —Pero hablando de preocupado...

Me senté hacia adelante.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hye-Jin estaba un poco rara esta tarde.

—¿Estaba drogada?

—No lo creo. Ha dicho que su nivel de azúcar en la sangre ha estado actuando.

—¿Es por todos los brownies que come?

—Eso es lo que he dicho. Ella necesita la medicina o lo que sea, pero dice que no la va a fumar con demasiada frecuencia debido al daño que le causa a sus pulmones.

—¿Puede ella obtener medicamentos no legítimos de un médico?

—La marihuana medicinal no es legal aquí—Suspiró. —Y ha dicho que los medicamentos legítimos la hacían sentir mal.

—Solo vigílala.

—Sí, lo haré.

—¿Tienes el número de K?

—No.

—Bueno, tal vez se lo pidas mañana o algo así.

—Sí, lo haré. —Suspiró de nuevo. —Gracias. Me siento mejor por hablar de eso.

—De nada.

El domingo por la mañana, cuando llegué al trabajo, le envié a Jungkook un mensaje rápido.

_> >¿Has visto a Hye-Jin esta mañana? ¿Cómo estaba?_

Su respuesta llegó unas horas más tarde, supuse que estaba en un descanso.

_> >Sí. Ella estaba bebiendo su taza afuera cuando me estaba yendo. Ha dicho que se sentía mejor._

_> >Eso es bueno. Te veo esta noche._

_> >No puedo esperar. Dos días enteros..._

Fue un poco más tarde cuando cerramos la tienda y tuve que ir a casa primero para recoger a Wicket, así que eran casi las seis cuando llegué a la de Jungkook.

Dejé que Wicket llegara al patio y corrió para buscar y olfatear, y subí las escaleras hasta el apartamento de Jungkook de dos en dos. 

Llamé a su puerta, y cuando se abrió y me encontré con su increíble sonrisa, tuve una idea brillante.

Tiró de mí para un beso y lo rodeé con mis brazos, suspirando mientras nuestros cuerpos se fundían. 

Era tan fácil estar con él; todo lo físico entre nosotros era como la coordinación de mano izquierda y mano derecha. Era sin esfuerzo. Y podríamos haber ido fácilmente a su habitación o caído en el sofá, pero como dijo antes, necesitábamos ser más. Rompí el beso y lo abracé en cambio.

—Pensé que podríamos salir a cenar esta noche,—sugerí.

Se retiró, manteniendo las manos en mis caderas.

—¿De verdad?

Sonreí ante la mirada incrédula en su rostro.

—Sí, en serio. Como una cita.

Toda su cara se iluminó ahora.

—Eso suena asombroso.

—No he hecho reservas en ningún sitio. Pensé que podríamos caminar por la explanada y encontrar un pequeño café en algún lugar con asientos al aire libre para que podamos llevar a Wicket.

Se mordió el labio inferior y luchó contra una sonrisa.

—Si estás tratando de ser romántico para acostarte conmigo señor, sabes que no tienes que hacerlo.

Me reí.

—Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Solo pensé que sería bueno. De hecho, podemos tener una conversación en lugar de pasar todo el tiempo en la cama.

Fue a la encimera de la cocina y recogió su billetera y llaves, pero luego se detuvo.

—Pero pasaremos el resto de la noche en la cama, ¿sí?

Yo resoplé en su dirección.

—Ah, sí.

—Bien, —dijo alegremente. Se guardó la billetera y el teléfono y agitó las llaves en sus manos.—Estoy listo para irme.

Encontramos aparcamiento y caminamos cogidos de la mano por la playa para que Wicket corriera por sí solo y luego regresara por la calle que daba a la playa. 

La gente pasaba junto a nosotros, a nuestro alrededor, cuando nos detuvimos a mirar el escaparate de una tienda, y encontramos un pequeño y tranquilo café frente al club de surf. 

Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada en la acera y discutimos el menú durante un rato. Cuando llegó la camarera, él pidió la ensalada de pollo del Mediterráneo, y yo opté por la carne tailandesa, y dos cervezas light.

No hubo ningún silencio incómodo. Jungkook inició un relato de cómo le fue el día y yo le conté sobre el mío. 

Volvimos a jugar al juego de las veinte preguntas, esta vez centrado en los alimentos, mientras esperábamos que llegaran nuestras comidas. 

Aprendí que odiaba los mangos y el cerdo asado, pero adoraba el beicon y el jamón. No era exactamente alérgico a los champiñones, pero prefería morir antes de comérselos y, hablando de la muerte, podría matar por auténticos cannoli italianos.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, —dije. —Si necesito estar a buenas contigo, sabré qué regalarte.

—Te amaría para siempre si lo hicieras.—Entonces pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Que me amaría por siempre.

Retrocedió y se sonrojó, luego tomó su bebida, pero yo no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Tenía que decir algo...

—¿Eso es todo lo que se necesitaría? —Susurré.

Antes de que pudiera responder, con la peor sincronización del mundo, la camarera trajo nuestras comidas a la mesa.

El sol poniente había arrojado una luz naranja baja sobre nosotros y hacía que todo pareciera algo surrealista. Seguro que se sentía así.

La palabra con A había sido dicha, no directamente, pero ahora colgaba en el aire entre nosotros como motas en la luz del sol, una trayectoria aleatoria, demasiado miedo para aterrizar.

Los ojos de Jungkook se encontraron con los míos y su sonrisa se tornó tímida, y supe, simplemente supe, que él sentía lo mismo. 

Él estaba en esto tanto como yo. Esta cosa increíble, ridícula, en la que nos encontrábamos. 

El comienzo de algo maravilloso, de algo perfecto.

De algo permanente.

Yo estaba en ello, muy bien. Con la soga al cuello.

No recuerdo en realidad saborear la cena. Seguí empujando comida en mi boca para evitar decir cosas sin sentido que tal vez él no estaba listo para escuchar. 

Tal vez él sintió lo mismo, porque ingerimos nuestras comidas sin hablar. No fue un silencio incómodo, pero ahora se sentía como si hubiera cosas no dichas sentadas a la mesa con nosotros.

Cuando Jungkook se dio una palmadita en el vientre y dijo que había terminado, pagamos y comenzamos la lenta caminata de regreso al automóvil. Deslizó su mano en la mía y suspiró.

—Hay algo hermoso en el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la noche. Es relajante.

Apreté su mano.

—Lo es.

—Alguien en el trabajo hoy me preguntó cuáles eran mis planes para mis días libres, —dijo. —Le dije que simplemente iba a salir con mi novio. Ha sido extraño decirlo en voz alta por primera vez. Estoy seguro de que sonreí como un idiota. Probablemente ella se preguntó qué pasaba conmigo.

Y ahí estaba. Una pequeña validación. Una verbalización sutil de lo que habíamos luchado por decir antes.

Queríamos reclamar esta relación, decirle al mundo que nos pertenecíamos uno al otro.

Lo acerqué y puse el brazo alrededor de su hombro. Hizo que mi corazón se disparara escuchar que me llamaba así.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso.

Deslizó el brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—¿Novio?

—Sí.

—Suena bien.

Llegamos al automóvil y le di un apretón antes de soltarlo.

—¿Qué quiere hacer mi novio ahora? —Le pregunté, teniendo también prisa por decirlo.

Me empujó contra la puerta del coche. Su voz era sexy y su pene presionó contra mi cadera.

—Te daré una oportunidad para adivinarlo, pero solo una oportunidad.

Sabía muy bien lo que él quería, pero tenía que seguirle el juego.

—¿Puedes darme una pista?

—Involucra que esté boca abajo en la cama y tú tratando de follarme en ella.

Tragué saliva.

—Esa es toda una pista.

Dio un paso atrás, abrió la puerta del pasajero, se detuvo y me sonrió.

—¿A qué estas esperando?

Enganché a Wicket en el arnés de su auto y finalmente me deslicé en mi asiento, ajustándome cuidadosamente. 

Jungkook miró el bulto en mi entrepierna, luego a mis ojos, y sonrió.

—Eres sádico, —dije con una sonrisa.

—Puedes enseñarme una lección cuando me estés aporreando en el colchón.

—Y mandón.

—Sí, bueno, —dijo, pasándose la mano por el pelo. —Te lo dije. Probablemente te cansarás de que te ladre órdenes tarde o temprano.

Saqué el coche a la calle y cogí su mano.

—Lo dudo mucho. —Entonces, por si acaso, agregué, — Novio.

Él levantó nuestras manos unidas hasta sus labios y besó mis nudillos.

—Novio.

Regresamos a su casa y atravesamos la puerta lateral como dos colegiales que se ríen tontamente y son muy sobones. Wicket salió corriendo, nos dimos cuenta un poco tarde, para saludar a Hye-Jin.

—Vaya, no dejéis que la audiencia os detenga.

Jungkook y yo nos separamos. Intentó arreglarse el pelo y recuperar el aliento.

—Oh, hola, —se las arregló para decir. —No te he visto allí.

Ella se rio.

—Está claro que no.

—Nosotros, eh, estábamos yendo hacia las escaleras, —dije avergonzado. —Hemos salido a cenar.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó Jungkook.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Ella le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano. —Subid. Voy a poner en marcha algunas canciones para que si los vecinos se quejan, al menos será por algo clasificado para todos los públicos. 

Ella se puso de pie. —¿Alguna preferencia? Estoy de humor para Credence. ¿O qué tal un remix de los setenta?

—Ah, claro. Credence suena bien, —dijo Jungkook, luchando contra una sonrisa. —Um, ¿todavía está en pie lo de esa clase de surf mañana? Si quieres hacerlo otro día o la próxima semana, solo házmelo saber.

Se detuvo en su puerta.

—Bueno, estaré bien. Si podrás caminar mañana es una historia diferente, —le dijo a Jungkook. 

Entonces ella me miró. —Después de la noche del viernes, me sorprende que el chico pueda moverse. Te preguntaría qué demonios le haces, pero realmente no creo que quiera saberlo.

Solté una carcajada, y Jungkook se cubrió los ojos con la mano.

—Oh, Dios.

Tartamudeé:

—No... no es como... él solo es vocal. —Jungkook se encogió de hombros. 

Para alguien más alto que yo, podía doblarse para meter la cara en mi cuello con facilidad.

Hye-Jin se rio.

—Entonces no necesitáis música ambiental. Necesitáis algo con bajo, Credence entonces. —Puso un pie dentro, luego se detuvo y nos miró. —Os veo a los dos por la mañana. ¿A qué hora debería decirle a K?

Jungkook asomó la cabeza para poder verla.

—Cortaré el césped después del desayuno, luego podremos bajar. Entonces habremos terminado a tiempo para invitaros a los dos a almorzar.

—Trato, —dijo, desapareciendo en el interior.

En el momento en que subimos las escaleras, “Lookin 'Out My Back Door” comenzó a tocar, y ambos nos reímos. Hye-Jin realmente tenía sentido del humor. 

No pudimos ir más allá de cerrar la puerta antes de que estuviéramos besándonos y explorando con las manos. 

La química entre Jungkook y yo se había reducido de chisporrotear a quemar lentamente, y para cuando estuvimos en su cama, "I Put a Spell On You" estaba sonando.

Sí, Credence Clearwater Revival fue una gran elección.

Me senté con Hye-Jin mientras Jungkook cortaba su césped después del desayuno. Estaba un poco callada, pero no pude establecer si era por un estado de ánimo y no por un problema de salud. 

Y no había pensado mucho sobre de dónde era que la conocía. Ella era solo Hye-Jin para mí ahora, la casera fumeta de Jungkook un tanto excéntrica.

Más tarde, estuvimos caminando hacia la playa. Jungkook, K y yo llevábamos tablas que K amablemente nos había prestado para hoy.

Hye-Jin llevaba una toalla y una bolsa de tela, y Wicket corrió hacia el agua. 

Luego, un tipo en traje de neopreno con una tabla salió del océano y pasó junto a nosotros hacia el aparcamiento.

Probablemente tenía cuarenta, o tal vez cincuenta años. Se detuvo y miró a Hye-Jin, posiblemente preguntándose cómo una señora pequeña y mayor podría usar un enorme sombrero de paja, y K pasó su brazo alrededor de Hye-Jin protectoramente.

Ella levantó la cabeza y murmuró algo, pero ambos siguieron caminando.

El tipo surfista nos miró a Jungkook y a mí, y sonrió.

—Dios mío, —dijo, asombrado. —Esa es Hwasa.

Negó con la cabeza, todavía sonriendo y aparentemente estancado, como si no estuviera seguro de hacia dónde había estado yendo.

Jungkook frunció el ceño y tiró de mí, siguiendo a Hye-Jin y K.

—¿Cuál diablos era el problema de ese tipo? —Jungkook murmuró.

Entonces me di cuenta.

—Santa mierda. Me acabo de dar cuenta de qué conozco a Hye-Jin.


	15. 15

**Jungkook**

Dejé de andar y miré a Jimin.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sabes antes cuando dije que Hye-Jin me era familiar pero que no podía ubicarla?

—¿Sí?

Él sonrió.

—Ella es Hwasa.

—¿Quién?

—Simplemente la mejor surfista femenina que jamás haya existido.

Parpadeé.

—¿Qué?

—Hwasa, —susurró. —No tenía idea de cuál era su nombre. 

Por lo que sabía, podría haber sido “Hwasa”. Ella es la que lo logró en el circuito profesional cuando los hombres le dijeron que no podía.

Estaba sonando una campana distante en mi memoria...

—Nunca estuve realmente en la cultura del surf.

—Es una historia famosa por aquí. A finales de los setenta y principios de los ochenta. Luchó por el surf femenino, ganó un título, consiguió un gran acuerdo de patrocinio, pero desapareció. Nunca surfeó de nuevo.

Miré hacia donde Hye-Jin estaba enderezando una toalla sobre la arena. Arregló su enorme sombrero para asegurarse de que la mayor parte de ella permaneciera fuera del sol lo más posible. 

Llevaba una camisa de manga larga, que nunca le había visto usar, sólo la había visto con camisetas de tirantes, pero se estaba protegiendo mucho del sol hoy, y su largo cabello gris estaba en una sola trenza por la espalda.

—Las cicatrices en su cuello y brazo, —dije en voz baja. —Fue melanoma. Ella me lo dijo. Dijo que los doctores salvaron su vida, pero le costó el uso del brazo y se llevó su carrera.

Jimin frunció el ceño.

—Oh, hombre. Eso apesta. —Miró hacia donde estaban Hye-Jin y K.

Puse la mano sobre su brazo antes de que pudiera comenzar a caminar de nuevo.

—No dejes que lo sepa. Si ella quisiera que lo supiéramos, nos lo habría dicho.

Asintió.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Caminamos por la arena caliente hacia donde habían establecido el campamento, y Wicket vino corriendo después de explorar Dios sabía qué. Jimin plantó su tabla en la arena, poniéndola de pie.

—Entonces, ¿cómo comenzamos?

—Poned vuestras tablas abajo, —dijo Hye-Jin. —Jungkook necesita aprender a ponerse de pie antes de poder surfear.

Jimin sabía surfear, aunque habían pasado años desde que lo había hecho. Tenía que haber algo parecido a "montar en bicicleta" para surfear. 

Quiero decir, seguramente una vez que sabías cómo, un recuerdo muscular lo traería todo de vuelta.

¿Pero yo? No tenía ni idea.

Dejé mi tabla en la arena y le di una vuelta, haciendo que Hye-Jin resoplara.

—No te va a morder.

Me encogí.

—Solo para que lo sepas, no tengo sentido del equilibrio y esto podría ser tan frustrante para ti como humillante para mí.

K parecía algo dolido.

—¿Sabes nadar?

—Oh, por supuesto.

Su alivio fue evidente.

—Bien entonces. Eso es un comienzo.

Hye-Jin se sentó en la toalla y dio instrucciones, mientras que K se detuvo a mi lado y me ayudó con la logística de mis largos miembros.

Nos arrodillamos sobre las tablas, luego fingimos estar remando, percibiendo el movimiento, de lado a lado, de la tabla moviéndose bajo nuestro peso.

Luego tuvimos que agarrarnos a la tabla y saltar sobre nuestros pies. Lo cual sonaba fácil, y Jimin lo hizo con bastante facilidad, y K dejó su tabla en la arena junto a mí para ayudar a enseñarme, pero por mi vida, no pude hacerlo.

Después de fallar otras cinco veces, Hye-Jin se puso de pie, murmurando y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

—Sal de la tabla, —dijo.

Hice lo que me dijo y ella ocupó mi lugar. Se arrodilló, luego usó solo

su mano derecha, se levantó y se puso de pie.

—Así, —dijo, bajando de la tabla.

—Oh, está bien, porque eso no es difícil ni nada,—dije sarcásticamente.

K le sonrió, una expresión de asombro en su rostro. Tenía la sensación de que ella no había pisado una tabla en mucho, mucho tiempo, porque su expresión decía lo mismo.

Hye-Jin puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo un gesto con la mano, sentándose en la toalla.

—Cállate, —dijo, arreglando su sombrero.

Todavía sonriendo, K me lo enseñó de nuevo, a cámara lenta esta vez, explicando en pequeños pasos.

—Mira alrededor del agua. Mira dónde está la ola. Agarra la tabla. Respira. Sube. Pies debajo de ti. No te apresures a ponerte de pie. Consigue tu equilibrio primero. Respira. Aguanta.

Jesucristo. K tenía que estar llegando a los setenta y me estaba dando mil vueltas. No podía rendirme.

Lo intenté una y otra vez, y cuanto más cansado estaba, más difícil me resultaba, pero después de lo que pareció una eternidad, lo hice.

Me puse de pie y puse las manos sobre mi cabeza, como una especie de baile de la victoria patético.

—¡Lo he hecho!

Jimin y K se rieron, y Hye-Jin puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ahora intenta hacerlo en el agua.

Miré hacia el océano.

—Oh.

K me dio una palmada en el hombro.

—No es tan desalentador. Venga. Vamos a pelar a este gato.

¿Pelar a este gato?

—¿Qué?

K se rio.

—Lo siento. Olvidé a qué generación estoy hablando.

Jimin sonrió a mi lado. Se veía hermoso a la brillante luz del sol, con el azul del Océano Pacífico compitiendo con el color de sus ojos.

—Tengo la sensación de que voy a estar haciendo esto, tanto si realmente quiero como si no.

—Vamos, —dijo Hye-Jin desde debajo de su enorme sombrero. —¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Mojarte?

—Ver un tiburón,—dije. —En realidad, ser mordido por un tiburón.

—Volví a mirar el agua. Estallé en un sudor que no tenía nada que ver con el sol. —Jesús. No vamos a ver un tiburón, ¿verdad?

K sonrió.

—Esa es la belleza del Gran Blanco. A menudo no los ves antes de que te atrapen.

Di un paso atrás.

—Nop.

Jimin se rio.

—Tienen redes puestas. Estarás bien.

K se rio de mí.

—Honestamente, solo estaba bromeando. Tu mayor preocupación es levantarte en tu tabla.

Jimin puso una cara que era medio ceño fruncido, medio sonrisa.

—Vamos, cariño.

—¿Cariño? Te haré saber, cariño, muero horripilantemente a manos de Jaws, voy a estar realmente cabreado.

Se rio.

—Eres mono cuando eres insolente. Así que creo que estarás jodidamente sexy cuando estés cabreado.

K cogió su tabla y luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos, vamos a despellejar a este... hagamos lo que sea que hagan los chicos en estos días.

El agua fresca fue un hermoso alivio del sol y la arena caliente, y logré llevar la tabla al agua sin golpearme demasiado con las aletas en las espinillas. 

Tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente profundo, sostuve la tabla sobre mi pecho y salí a la superficie con más gracia de la que me merecía, y comencé a remar.

Jimin, que estaba remando en su propia tabla, me miró y sonrió. La forma en que las gotitas de agua reflejaban la luz del sol era gloriosa y me distrajeron porque lo vi meter la punta bajo una ola, y antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, la misma ola me tiró.

Salí a la superficie, jadeando por aire y forcejeando con la tabla, pero logré arrastrarme de regreso a ella. Tanto Jimin como K estaban muy por delante de mí ahora, riéndose de mí.

—Ve bajo la ola, —gritó Jimin.

Me sacudí el pelo.

—Lo habría hecho si no fueras tan malditamente sexy y me estuvieras distrayendo.

Jimin se rio y K negó con la cabeza, y tan pronto como estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos, se sentó sobre su tabla, con los pies colgando.

Nos llevó al final de la playa donde los surfistas principiantes podían mantenerse fuera del camino de los mejores surfistas, y los nadadores tendían a permanecer entre las banderas. 

Aparte de algunos otros chichos, estábamos completamente solos.

Afortunadamente. No me apetecía fallar frente a una audiencia.

Sin embargo, en realidad, fue un día maravilloso. 

El sol estaba radiante, algunas nubes blancas salpicaban el cielo azul, el agua era de color aguamarina y cristalina.

Entonces K comenzó a contar las olas que llegaban, diciéndonos que nos diéramos cuenta del ritmo y explicando qué olas eran buenas para surfear y cuáles eran buenas para dejarlas en paz.

Todas me parecían iguales.

Pero luego se puso de rodillas cuando llegó una ola.

—Está bien, mira esto. Empieza a remar cuando esté así de lejos. Rema, rema... —Entonces se puso de pie y montó la ola unos metros antes de saltar de la cresta, se bajó de nuevo y remó de vuelta hacia nosotros. —Ahora es vuestro turno.

Jimin fue el primero. Miró, esperó, contó, luego comenzó a remar como loco y se puso de pie. 

Montó la ola durante un buen rato, haciéndolo parecer fácil.

—¡Sí! —Dijo K orgullosamente, levantando el puño en señal de ánimo.

Jimin se acercó a nosotros, su rostro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Ey, Jungkook, —dijo K, chasqueando los dedos. Pasé de mirar fijamente la sensualidad que era Jimin a mirar a K. —Deja de mirar el paisaje y estate atento a tu ola.

Oh, Dios, en realidad iba a intentar surfear.

Hice lo que ellos hicieron. Me puse de rodillas, miré, esperé, comencé a remar como loco, y la ola me llevó. 

Sentí la fuerza de la ola levantarme, estabilizar la tabla, y supe que era el momento en que tenía que ponerme de pie.

Agarré la tabla y me levanté, poniendo los pies por debajo de mí. Y me puse de pie. ¡Mierda, estaba surfeando!

Bueno, estuve surfeando durante medio segundo antes de perder el equilibrio y morder la superficie, pero por un momento, ¡estuve surfeando! 

Salí a la superficie y agarré mi tabla, mientras remaba sin aliento hacia Jimin y K. Me reí.

—¿Habéis visto eso? ¡Lo hice!

—Lo has hecho bien, chico, —dijo K.

Jimin me estaba sonriendo, pero luego giró la cabeza para mirar hacia la orilla.

—¿Puedes oír eso?

—¿Qué? —Pregunté. No podía escuchar nada, solo el sonido de la sangre latiendo en mis sienes. 

Sacudí la cabeza para limpiar el agua de mis oídos y luego un sonido fue arrastrado por el viento.

Un perro estaba ladrando.

—Ese es Wicket, —dijo Jimin.

K se acercó, estudiando la costa, y los tres nos detuvimos, esperamos y escuchamos. Era difícil de ver porque estábamos bastante lejos, especialmente con la subida y la caída del océano, pero en cada cresta, pudimos ver a Wicket frente a nosotros, ladrando.

—Ese no es su ladrido normal, —dijo Jimin.—Algo anda mal.

K saltó a la acción, boca abajo, remó con fuerza, y Jimin y yo nos apresuramos para seguirlo. K surfeó con el cuerpo pegado a su tabla hasta la orilla, se puso en pie de un salto y corrió por el agua hasta Hye-Jin.

Fue más rápido que nosotros, pero no estábamos tan lejos de él.

Pude ver que Hye-Jin estaba echada hacia atrás, y podría haber parecido en calma, pero su pierna estaba doblada en un ángulo extraño. No es como si hubiera estado acostada, sino como si hubiera caído...

—Hwasa, —llamó K. Se puso de rodillas junto a ella y la sacudió suavemente. —¡Hye-Jin!

Ninguna respuesta.

K la sacudió un poco más fuerte, su voz comenzó a entrar en pánico.

—¡Hwasa, despierta!

Ella se revolvió pero no volvió en sí por completo. K nos miró.

—Llama al 000.

Pero una socorrista apareció en ese momento y se arrodilló a su lado y se puso inmediatamente en acción. 

Tenía un walkie-talkie y estaba hablando con él, códigos o instrucciones para algo.

—¿Ha estado enferma? —Preguntó la socorrista.—¿Bebiendo?

Todos negamos con la cabeza. Mi corazón estaba latiendo. La adrenalina y el miedo hicieron temblar mis manos.

—Se ha estado sintiendo mal desde hace un día o dos, —dije. —Creo que el doctor le dijo que tenía que vigilar su dieta. Algo relacionado con el azúcar en la sangre.

K me miró, y estaba bastante claro que esto era nuevo para él.

Me encogí de hombros hacia él.

—No sé nada más que eso. Ella no me lo dijo.

El walkie-talkie de la socorrista cobró vida y no pude oír lo que decía porque Hye-Jin murmuró algo, y K acunó su cabeza.

—Eres una tonta tan cabezota, —dijo, con tanto amor y dolor que me dolió el corazón.

—La ambulancia vendrá pronto —dijo la socorrista. —Vamos a sacarla del sol.

K la recogió y se la llevó a la sombra cerca del aparcamiento, mientras Jimin cogía a Wicket y yo recogía todas nuestras pertenencias.

Las sirenas aullaron en la distancia, cada vez más fuerte, acercándose rápido.

La adrenalina se desvaneció y dejó una sensación horrible y hueca.

Aterradora. Ver a Hye-Jin tan débil y enferma y quedarse allí inútil, indefensa, era una situación tan horrible.

Pero pronto llegó la ambulancia. Dos tipos uniformados se reunieron con nosotros con una camilla, nos hicieron algunas preguntas que no pudimos responder correctamente, ataron a Hye-Jin y la cargaron en la ambulancia.

—Voy con ella, —dijo K. Nadie se atrevió a discutir.

—¿A qué hospital la vais a llevar? —Recordé preguntar.

—NamSang, —respondió un paramédico.

Le di un asentimiento a K.

—Te veremos allí.

Se fueron, y tan pronto como salieron del aparcamiento, las sirenas comenzaron de nuevo, esta vez desapareciendo a medida que se alejaban.

Jimin, que tenía a Wicket ahora bajo el brazo, me dio una palmada con la mano libre.

—Vamos. Agarra las tablas. Vámonos.

Por supuesto. Sí. Dios, sentí que estaba atrapado, pero su recordatorio me hizo moverme. Una pequeña multitud se había reunido alrededor, y un tipo había, amablemente, traído nuestras tablas.

—Gracias, —le dije, agarrándolas y cargándolas en la parte posterior.

Jimin se agarró a Wicket y se subió al asiento del pasajero.

—¿Deberíamos irnos a casa primero? Dejar a Wicket y sacar las tablas. No nos dejarán entrar a verla de inmediato, —dijo con calma, apretando mi rodilla.

—Sí, buena idea. —Sin duda que no nos dejarían entrar a verla si teníamos un perro con nosotros. Le di una palmadita a Wicket. —Sabías que algo estaba mal, ¿verdad, amigo?

Se puso de pie sobre la pierna de Jimin, su pequeña lengua colgando fuera de su boca, luciendo bastante satisfecho de sí mismo. Jimin le dio un abrazo.

—Lo has hecho bien hoy, hey, hombrecito.

Conduje directamente a mi casa porque era más rápido que ir a la de Jimin. Puse las tablas en el garaje y dejé que Wicket entrara en mi casa. Jimin se aseguró de que tuviera agua y le dio uno de esos masticables orgánicos y, con la promesa de volver a verlo pronto, nos fuimos.

No sabía cómo llegar a NamSang, así que Jimin condujo mi automóvil.

No estaba tan lejos, tal vez quince y veinte minutos, pero se sintió como si fuera una eternidad. Miré el paisaje, los campos de caña daban paso a las casas a medida que nos acercábamos.

—¿Crees que estará bien? —Le pregunté.

Jimin cogió mi mano.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hará. —Si él lo creía o si simplemente lo dijo para hacerme sentir mejor, no estaba seguro.

—Gracias a Dios que Wicket estaba allí,—murmuré.

Jimin sonrió y me apretó la mano.

—Sí. Es bastante inteligente.

—Si no fuera por él, odiaría pensar qué le podría haber pasado a Hye-Jin.

—Estará bien, —ofreció, pero la verdad era que eso era algo que simplemente no podía saber.

Llegamos a la sala de urgencias y nos dijeron que estaba siendo visitada por los médicos y que tendríamos que sentarnos y esperar.

Entonces, nos sentamos y esperamos. Y si el viaje en coche al hospital tardó años, estar en esa horrible sala de espera se sintió como una eternidad. Nos sentamos en las sillas de plástico y miramos la pared desgastada frente a nosotros.

—¿Han hecho que estas sillas se sientan incómodas a propósito? —

Me quejé, moviéndome en el asiento otra vez. No ayudó el hecho de que todavía estuviéramos llevando los bañadores y que tuviera arena en lugares a los que estrictamente no pertenecía.

Jimin me dio una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Creo que sí.

—¿Y por qué todos los hospitales huelen a comida de hospital y a desinfectante y vómito?

Estaba siendo quisquilloso y él, con la paciencia de un santo, cogió mi mano.

—Estará bien.

—¿Puedes creer que es una chica surfista mundialmente famosa de los años setenta? —Le pregunté.

Él asintió y sonrió.

—¿Sabes qué? En realidad sí puedo.

—Sabía que había vivido una vida interesante, pero no tenía ni idea.

Suspiré. —Supongo que cuando crees que conoces a alguien, realmente no lo haces.

Jimin me apretó la mano y empujó su brazo contra el mío.

—Sí, puedes. Probablemente te haya contado más acerca de su verdadero yo que a cualquier otra persona.

Pensé en eso, cerré los ojos y dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, pero no le solté la mano en ningún momento.

—Y creo que te conozco bastante bien,—murmuró. —A pesar de que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, nos conocemos, ¿no?

Todavía apoyado contra la pared detrás de mí, volví la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Sí, creo que sí.

Luego, una mujer en bata salió a la sala de espera y todos se detuvieron, esperando... Ella leyó la hoja de papel que tenía en la mano.

—¿Jeon Jungkook?

Jimin y yo nos levantamos.

—Soy yo, —dije.

—Puede pasar ahora, —dijo ella, guiándonos a través de las puertas de admisión. La seguimos por un pasillo de cubículos, se detuvo cerca del final y puso la mano en la cortina. Nos hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y nos dijo en tono cortante: —Tienen diez minutos.

Hye-Jin yacía en la cama, viéndose diferente de la Hye-Jin que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Tenía tubos pegados a la mano, almohadillas del monitor pegadas a su pecho, estaba pálida y su cabello gris se extendía en ondas sobre sus hombros.

Ella parecía más suave de alguna manera. K estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, y al pobre tipo parecía que le habían quitado diez años.

—Ey, —dije suavemente. —¿Lista para las 

visitas?

Hye-Jin sonrió.

—Les he dicho que mejor que te encontraran.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Le pregunté.

—Mejor ahora, —dijo, aunque teniendo en cuenta que había estado inconsciente antes, eso no era sorprendente.

—¿Qué ha dicho el doctor? —Presioné.

—Azúcar en la sangre. —Hye-Jin puso los ojos en blanco. —Estoy bien.

—Ella no está bien, —dijo K. —Casi se muere. Necesitará inyecciones diarias ahora. Si hubiera estado sola en casa y nadie la hubiera encontrado, habría muerto. —Entonces él la miró. —Has tenido suerte de que Wicket el perro te estuviera vigilando.

Hye-Jin nos sonrió.

—Sí, he oído que es nuestro pequeño héroe.

—¿Recuerdas algo? —Preguntó Jimin.

Hye-Jin negó con la cabeza.

—No me sentía muy bien, pero ya sabes, solo al pie del cañón.

—Deberías haber dicho algo, —dijo K antes de que yo pudiera. Hye-Jin fue a hacer un gesto con la mano, pero estaba conectada a una IV y se detuvo, dejando que su mano cayera de nuevo a la cama.

Suspiró ruidosamente en su lugar.

—¿Qué van a hacer contigo? —Le pregunté.—¿Te tienes que quedar?

—Sí, —refunfuñó. —Las fiestas de pijamas ya no son lo que solían ser.

—¿Necesitas que te traiga algo de casa? —Le pregunté. —Puedo traértelo de vuelta.

—Oh, eso es realmente dulce de tu parte, —dijo.

—Yo puedo traértelo, —dijo K en voz baja. —Voy a volver de todos modos. —Entonces K nos miró. —Si me podéis llevar a casa, entonces puedo volver con algunas de sus cosas.

—No tienes que montar un escándalo, —dijo ella, arrugando la frente.

K le frunció el ceño.

—Puedes dejar de ser tan terca. Montaré un escándalo si quiero montar un condenado escándalo.

Ella hizo un sonido de reprobación con la boca y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sigues igual después de todos estos años.

—Y tú también lo haces, —le devolvió el mordisco. —Uno pensaría que después de cincuenta y tantos años, habrías dejado de ser tan tercamente obstinada.

—Y una pensaría que después de cincuenta y tantos años, sabrías cuándo renunciar.

K no respondió a eso, y fue bastante obvio para todos que sus palabras lo habían lastimado.

Claramente tenían mucha historia, y no estaba seguro de qué hacer con sus disputas.

Entró un médico y leyó una copia impresa de una máquina a la que estaba conectada.

—Entonces, ¿escuché que una surfista mundialmente famosa está aquí dentro hoy? —Preguntó, sonriendo a Hye-Jin.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos como si fuera un secreto que no quisiera que yo escuchara.

—Ya lo sé, —dije. —Jimin me lo ha dicho.

Miró a Jimin, luego a mí, luego al médico.

—Bueno, no vayas a contárselo a nadie, —le ladró. —No necesito a nadie olfateando a mi alrededor por una historia, especialmente cuando estoy aquí.

El doctor, ¿o era un enfermero? No estaba seguro, fingió cerrar los labios y tirar una llave, luego hizo otra prueba de pinchazo en el dedo.

Pareció feliz con los resultados.

—Está bien, te tenemos una habitación en el piso de arriba. Vamos a conseguir que te muevan pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella refunfuñó algo justo cuando K dijo:

—Bueno, Doc, ella no me escuchará acerca de que alguien la vigile, así que tal vez puedas meterle algo de sentido común. —K se puso de pie y se fue. —Esperaré afuera.

Hye-Jin frunció el ceño y el doctor le dio una charla, supuse que no era la primera vez, sobre cómo era una buena idea, solo mientras se acostumbraba a las inyecciones de insulina, que alguien estuviera allí para vigilarla.

—No necesito ninguna maldita niñera, —ladró, luego se calló.

Obviamente, sabía cuándo no se podía ganar una batalla. Él le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—Hablaremos más tarde.

Así que, sí, ella estaba siendo obstinada. Me sentí un poco incómodo solo de pie allí, pero tenía que hacer algo...

—K solo quería ayudar, —le ofrecí.

—Bueno, me he manejado mucho tiempo por mi cuenta. Puedo arreglármelas otros sesenta condenados años por mi cuenta.

No necesitaba explicar las matemáticas. Sabía a qué se refería.

—Él estaba muy preocupado hoy. Tenía miedo, Hye-Jin. —Fruncí el ceño. —Como realmente asustado.

—Lo superará, —agregó desafiante. Luego se sorbió. —Quiere que me mude con él o él conmigo. No lo sé. Lo rechacé.

Oh.

—Oh.

Sus ojos se dispararon hacia los míos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con “oh”?

—Bueno, eso explica la mirada en su rostro.

—¿Qué mirada?

—La mirada de que acababan de romperle el corazón.

Ella parpadeó y fue a decir algo, pero decidió no hacerlo y presionó sus labios en una delgada línea.

—Ahora bien, no lo conozco demasiado bien, pero diría que hay una buena posibilidad de que haya estado enamorado de ti durante cincuenta y tantos años.

Frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado, y tuve que recordar que ella estaba en el hospital, bastante mal.

—No necesita pasar su vida cuidando a una lisiada, —susurró.

—No eres una lisiada, —repliqué.

Ella giró su hombro flojo y su brazo izquierdo se movió torpemente.

—No es jodidamente útil, tampoco.

Oh, Jesús.

—¿Es por eso que sigues rechazándolo? ¿Porque piensas que no eres lo suficientemente capaz?

—No soy quien solía ser. No he sido ella desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Gilipolleces. —Sus ojos se abrieron y la miré directamente. —Todavía eres tú.

—Él se enamoró de la chica surfista hace muchos años. No de la chica de un solo brazo.

—No, —dije en voz baja. —Se enamoró de la chica. ¿Crees que se hubiera quedado alrededor todos estos años si no lo hubiera hecho?

Ella frunció el ceño, un poco llorosa, y volvió la cabeza.

—Lo siento, —dije. —No quiero molestarte.

Ella me hizo un gesto con el brazo bueno.

Tomé una respiración profunda.

—De todos modos, K regresará con tus cosas. ¿Hay algo que pueda decirle que te coja?

Negó con la cabeza con tristeza.

—Solo un camisón o algo así. Y una chaqueta de punto. El maldito aire acondicionado aquí es espantoso. Una pensaría que me están preparando para la losa de la nevera en la morgue.

Le di una sonrisa.

—Vale. —Palmeé la sábana sobre su espinilla. —Bueno, me alegra que estés bien. Y el próximo lunes, si estás lista, podemos hacer la lección de surf intento número dos. Ahora que sé que recibo lecciones de los mejores.

—Oh, cállate. —Ella levantó la manta un poco. —Y dile a K que me traiga un brownie.

—¡Hye-Jin! Estás aquí por tus niveles de azúcar.

—Pues medio brownie entonces.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Le transmitiré el mensaje a K. Pero si elige traer uno o no, eso depende de él.

Me fulminó con la mirada.

—Dile que venga a verme. —Luego su tono se suavizó, al igual que la expresión de sus ojos. —Puedes buscarlo por mí, por favor. Tengo algo que necesito decirle.

Jimin tiró de mi brazo.

—Dalo por hecho.

—Vendremos a verte mañana, ¿de acuerdo?—Dije.

Ella sonrió con tristeza y asintió.

—Eso me gustaría eso. A pesar de que eres un dolor en el culo.

Me reí y me despedí, y encontramos a K sentado fuera de la entrada principal. Parecía más tranquilo, incluso un poco resignado, pero se levantó cuando nos vio.

—Quiere verte antes de que nos vayamos, —le dije. —Te esperaremos justo aquí. —Y podías verlo, el destello de esperanza en sus ojos antes de entrar corriendo.

—Serían adorables juntos, —dijo Jimin, —si ella le diera una oportunidad.

—Es un poco triste, ¿no? Quiero decir, estoy bastante seguro de que él movería el cielo y la tierra para hacerla feliz, pero ella no cree que sea digna.

—Lo que es triste, —estuvo de acuerdo, —es que ella podría haber perdido todos esos años al no decirle la verdad.

Algo se solidificó en los ojos de Jimin y estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero la gente pasó y, en cambio, los miró.

Lo llevé a un banco desocupado.

—¿Qué pasa?

Me apretó la mano.

—Me gusta mucho lo que le has dicho a Hye-Jin allí. Era dulce.

—Era cierto.

El asintió.

—Sí, lo era. —Miró hacia abajo, a nuestras manos unidas, y sus cejas se fruncieron. —Jungkook, yo…

—Aquí estáis, —dijo K, interrumpiéndonos. Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. —No sé lo que le has dicho, pero ella quiere hablar... de todo cuando regrese.

Me puse de pie y le sonreí.

—¡Eso es genial! Y realmente no he dicho mucho en absoluto. Sus complejos no tienen nada que ver contigo, ¿lo sabes verdad? No es que ella piense que no eres lo suficientemente bueno. Se trata de ella. Piensa que no es lo suficientemente buena.

—Oh, hijo. Lo he sabido durante todo el tiempo que has estado vivo.

Jimin se puso de pie y le dio una palmada en el brazo a K.

—Entonces será mejor que te llevemos a casa para que puedas apresurarte y volver aquí.

K sonrió, su pelo gris y su barba hirsuta atrapando el sol como lana de acero.

—Sí. Dios no permita que la mantenga esperando cincuenta años o algo así.

Me reí de eso, y caminamos hacia mi auto. Jimin condujo de nuevo, y cuando habíamos pasado unas cuantas manzanas, me volví y miré hacia atrás.

—¿Es realmente Hwasa?

K me dio una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Podría contarte algunas historias alocadas sobre ella, pero me mataría.

—Ella me contó algunas historias de sus viajes y que podía surfear y patinar, pero nunca mencionó que era famosa. 

La comisura de mi boca descendió. —Para ser honesto, el nombre solo me suena conocido. Tendré que buscarla en google cuando llegue a casa.

—No creas todo lo que leas en Internet, —dijo K, y luego suspiró. — Ella es la única y verdadera Ahn Hye-Jin, apodada Hwasa. Lo odiaba al principio, pero luego descubrió que le daba cierta distancia de la fama. Ella podría ser Hye-Jin en el papel y nadie sabría quién era. 

Miró por la ventanilla durante un momento, obviamente recordando algo. —Nos conocimos en 1979, y hemos sido inseparables desde entonces.

—Y tú has estado enamorado de ella desde entonces, —concluí.

—Desde ese primer día. Ella era una cosita con el pelo rubio y largo, que llevaba una tabla dos veces más grande que ella, y le estaba dando a un chico de Argentina una conferencia sobre etiqueta de olas. Creo que le cortó una ola en Bondi y, por Dios, ella se lo estaba echando en cara. —Suspiró de nuevo. —Nunca había visto nada más hermoso en toda mi vida.

Le sonreí a Jimin y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Viajaste con ella? —Le pregunté a K.

Asintió.

—Por todas partes. Yo no era tan bueno como ella. No muchos de nosotros lo éramos. Ella era mejor que la mayoría de nosotros, pero el mundo no era lo que es hoy. La generación en la que nació le robó títulos mundiales. —Negó con la cabeza y su sonrisa se volvió triste. — Sin embargo, no le impidió hablar. Ella empujó los límites y desafió a los oficiales al comenzar el circuito profesional. No había nada escrito en aquel momento que dijera que las mujeres no podían surfear...

Sonreí ante eso.

—Entonces ella no ha cambiado, ¿no?

—No ha cambiado para nada, —dijo K. —Incluso después del cáncer de piel... Se hizo la cirugía y tuvo que someterse a algunos tratamientos, y perdió el cabello... Todavía era hermosa. Pero el daño en el nervio de su brazo era irreparable. —Se encogió de hombros. —Ella perdió algo de chispa después de eso.

—Se ha llamado a sí misma lisiada, —admití.

Él negó con la cabeza ferozmente.

—Ella es todo menos eso.

—Eso es lo que le he dicho, —dije.

Suspiró de nuevo y miró por la ventanilla por un momento.

—Es tan condenadamente terca.

—Oh, y quiere que le lleves un brownie, —agregué.

Puso los ojos en blanco pero dio paso a una sonrisa.

—Tan condenadamente obstinada. Si la diabetes piensa por un segundo que la detendrá, se va a llevar una sorpresa.

Lo dejamos de vuelta en su automóvil en el aparcamiento de la playa y volvimos a mi casa. K casi nos siguió por el camino.

—Dile que le mandamos saludos, —dije.

—Lo haré. —Nos hizo un gesto y entró corriendo por la puerta principal.

Jimin y yo dimos la vuelta y subimos penosamente las escaleras y encontramos a Wicket profundamente dormido en su sitio en el sofá.

Nos saludó somnoliento, feliz, y lo dejamos salir a orinar, y justo cuando estábamos a punto de cerrar la puerta y mantener alejado al mundo, K nos llamó y subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

—Ten. No le voy a llevar uno entero, puede tener la mitad. Vosotros podéis tener la otra mitad. 

Nos tendió el brownie y se fue con un gesto de despedida.

Cerré la puerta y puse el medio brownie en la encimera de la cocina.

—Um...

Jimin se encogió de hombros.

—Podríamos pedir pizza, comerlo, y ver el canal de dibujos animados de los niños.

Me reí.

—Supongo que podríamos. —Entonces le sonreí.—O podríamos comer nuestra mitad ahora y tirarnos en el sofá. 

Lo partí por la mitad y le entregué la suya. Luego planté mi trasero en el sofá y le sonreí.

Él me miró durante un segundo, luego se unió a mí en el sofá.

—Espera, antes de comer esto, hay algo que necesito decirte.


	16. 16

**Jimin**

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Jungkook. Puso su mitad del brownie en la mesa de café. —Has estado un poco callado desde el hospital. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien. —Solté un suspiro. —Es solo que he estado pensando. Mucho. Y hoy se ha vuelto un poco claro, ¿sabes?

Cogió mi mano, pero se rio entre dientes.

—Um, no, en realidad no. ¿Quieres contarme algo?

Tomé una respiración profunda y comencé de nuevo.

—No quiero ser como Hye-Jin y K.

—¿Qué? ¿Viejos fumetas? —Se rio. —¿O por fin tener una oportunidad de felicidad?

—Sí, no, ambos. —Negué con la cabeza. —No quiero esperar cincuenta años porque nunca me pareció el momento adecuado, o porque crea que no estás listo para escucharlo, o que te asustaré...

—Jimin, —murmuró.

Pero en ese momento, Wicket saltó a la mesa de café, agarró el brownie en su boca, y se enderezó de nuevo.

—¡Wicket, no! —Me abalancé sobre él, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Él se lo había comido.

Jungkook estaba a mi lado.

—¿Le hará daño?

Saqué mi teléfono y busqué rápidamente si los brownies de marihuana eran malos para los perros.

—Um, realmente no puedo encontrar... algunos dicen que sí, algunos dicen que no. Hay videos de YouTube... ¿Qué clase de idiota se grabaría a sí mismo colocando a sus perros?

Cuando levanté la vista, Jungkook tenía a Wicket debajo de un brazo y estaba agarrando su correa.

—Venga. Nos vamos. Yo conduciré. Llama al veterinario de urgencia y le dices que estamos en camino.

Ya había salido por la puerta, así que agarré mis llaves y corrí tras ellos.

Treinta minutos después, cuando una veterinaria se llevó a Wicket, Jungkook y yo nos sentamos allí para que otra nos echara la bronca.

Explicamos que el brownie no era nuestro. 

Explicamos que nunca haríamos nada para dañarlo deliberadamente. Explicamos todo eso, pero aun así ella tenía razón para estar enojada. 

Pudo haber sido fatal. No solo por la marihuana, sino por el chocolate, que tampoco era bueno para los perros.

La primera veterinaria vino a decirnos que Wicket estaría bien y que estaban realizando otra prueba o dos, antes de que los dos veterinarios nos dejaran solos en la sala de espera, y Jungkook suspirara:

—Qué día.

Había sido un día increíble. Primero surfeando, luego Hye-Jin desmayándose en la playa y estando en el hospital, ahora Wicket en el veterinario...

Jungkook se inclinó y susurró:

—Si alguien me hubiera dicho que me iban a dar por el culo esta tarde, habría supuesto que serías tú.

Me eché a reír cuando la segunda veterinaria volvió a entrar.

—No es gracioso, —dijo ella.

—No, no nos reíamos del brownie. Él acaba de hacer un chiste, —expliqué sin convicción.

Ella me entregó la cuenta. Leí la cantidad inferior. Jesús.

—No es gracioso en absoluto.

Ella finalmente esbozó una sonrisa.

—No. La próxima vez, mantened vuestros comestibles fuera del alcance de los niños, ¿de acuerdo?

—No eran nuestras drogas, —murmuró Jungkook. 

Pero de alguna manera lo eran, al final; K nos la había dado. Pero Jungkook parecía realmente herido por sus palabras. —Lo amamos, —dijo en voz baja. —Jimin es un buen padre y yo... bueno, también soy como un padre para él. Bueno, yo quiero serlo. Y no lo lastimaríamos. De hecho, está tan mimado, ni siquiera es gracioso.

Le puse el brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Está bien, —le dije. —Ella ha dicho que va a estar bien.

Creo que entonces ella se dio cuenta de que estábamos juntos, que no éramos solo dos jóvenes que fueron irresponsables con las drogas.

—Lo puse en la mesa de café y no debería haberlo hecho. Fue estúpido.

Besé su sien.

—Está bien, —lo tranquilicé.

La primera veterinaria apareció de nuevo, esta vez sosteniendo a Wicket. A un sonriente, con ojos medio cerrados, colocado Wicket.

Solté un bufido y Jungkook casi se rio.

—¿Está él…?

—¿Colocado? —Preguntó la veterinaria. —Sí. Ha sido solo una pequeña dosis, pero también lo es él. Estará bien. Seguirá su curso y debería volver a la normalidad por la mañana. Sin embargo, no lo dejéis desatendido esta noche. Podría sentirse más seguro en una caja, no en un lugar donde pueda lastimarse si se cae, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos asentimos y ella nos lo entregó. Lo cogí y Wicket golpeó su cola perezosamente, aún sonriendo. Todavía drogado.

Jungkook le dio un abrazo, pero se rio.

—Esto no es gracioso. Pero, Dios mío, su cara.—Entonces me frotó el brazo. —Llevémoslo a casa.

Jungkook decidió en el automóvil que Wicket se sentiría mejor y más seguro en su propia casa, y yo tuve que estar de acuerdo, así que regresamos a mi casa. 

Puse a Wicket en su cama y se quedó dormido, pero me quedé allí y lo observé por un momento. Jungkook se colocó detrás de mí y me abrazó por la cintura y me besó en la nuca.

—¿Está roncando?

Me reí.

—Sí.

—Realmente siento haberlo puesto en la mesa de café. Debería haberle dicho no a K, o simplemente tirarlo a la basura.

Me volví en sus brazos y le rodeé la espalda con los brazos.

—No fue culpa tuya. Tú no se lo diste. Él lo robó.

—Pero aun…

Me incliné y lo besé suavemente.

—Te amo, Jungkook.

Sus ojos se dispararon hacia los míos. Parpadeó, luego sonrió lentamente.

—¿De verdad?

Asentí.

—Sí, de verdad. Es lo que quería decirte antes. Antes de que Wicket se comiera el brownie. Es lo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo, lo cual es una locura porque no nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero creo que desde el momento en que me enviaste aquella selfie de ti y Wicket, lo supe. Miré aquella foto y supe que ese hombre cambiaría mi vida. Y mi madre dijo que ella supo que se casaría con mi padre el día que lo conoció, y K ha dicho hoy que amó a Hye-Jin en cuanto la vio, así que podría ser una locura, pero eso no significa que no sea real.

Él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó. 

Suave y dulce, pero profundo y tierno, hasta que ambos estuvimos sin aliento. Apoyó su frente en la mía y se encontró con mi mirada.

—Yo también te amo. No es una locura. Dios, es perfecto.

Me reí y lo besé de nuevo.

—Y creo que a Wicket le encantaría tenerte como a su otro papi.

Se rio y deslizó los dedos por un lado de mi cara, observando cada detalle.

—Encontrarlo aquel día fue lo mejor que me pasó. Porque entonces te encontré.

—¿El que lo encuentra se lo queda?

—Para siempre.


	17. Epílogo

**Dos años después**

**Jimin**

Así que tenía este gran plan. Bueno, era genial en mi cabeza, y todos los demás pensaron que era bastante sorprendente, pero lo que Jungkook pensaría de eso, yo no tenía ni idea.

Vale, quizás tenía una idea bastante buena de que diría que sí. De lo contrario, no estaría preguntando.

Pero coger un nuevo cachorro era una gran responsabilidad, y si éramos compañeros de vida, probablemente era algo sobre lo que debería consultarle primero.

Pero entonces no sería una sorpresa, y quería que fuera una gran sorpresa. Quería ver su rostro cuando viera por primera vez los hermosos ojos marrones y sus suaves y flexibles orejas. 

Ella era una cosita de raza mixta, blanca y marrón, con el pelaje más suave que alguna vez había sentido, y sus largas pestañas me hicieron suyo desde el momento en que la vi...

Dios, todo esto podría ir terriblemente mal.

Él se había mudado a mi casa no mucho después de que Hye-Jin pusiera su casa en el mercado. 

Salió del hospital y aceptó finalmente ceder a los afectos de K y mudarse con él. 

Jungkook se mudó conmigo.

Todavía nos manteníamos en contacto con Hye-Jin y K, todo este gran plan mío había sido en realidad idea de Hye-Jin primero. 

Fue su sugerencia de tipo "¿no sería divertido?" la que plantó la semilla de la idea en mi cabeza.

Y no había planeado hacerlo tan pronto, pero una búsqueda rápida en los refugios de animales locales más tarde, y encontré a la niñita perfecta para unirse a nuestra familia. 

Organicé una reunión pre-para siempre-en casa con Wicket para asegurarme de que fueran compatibles, y por supuesto que sí.

Y luego tuve que esperar una semana mientras le hacían sus últimos controles veterinarios e inmunizaciones, lo que me dio unos días para planear.

Y, oh Dios, todo esto podría ir terriblemente mal.

—Sabes que no lo hará, —dijo mi madre. Y Hye-Jin y K lo dijeron. Y los padres de Jungkook lo dijeron. Y su hermana. Y mi hermano. Y Li. Y Dios, ¿les había preguntado a todos?

Sí, Jimin. Sí, lo hiciste.

Me dije que respirara. Todo esto funcionaría. Deja de estar tan malditamente nervioso.

Puse la caja debajo del banco del parque, luego crucé el aparcamiento, abrí la puerta y me deslicé en el asiento trasero del coche de Hye-Jin y K. Habíamos aparcado lejos del banco, esperando, mirando, vigilando muy de cerca la caja.

—¿Le dijiste a las dos en punto? —Preguntó Hye-Jin.

Eran las dos menos cinco.

—Sí, —respondí, mi estómago hecho un nudo.—Creo que me voy a poner enfermo.

—No, no lo harás, —dijo K. —Irá bien.

Traté de respirar.

—¿Le dijiste que se encontrara contigo donde se encontró por primera vez con Wicket? —Preguntó Hye-Jin.

—¡Sí!

K cogió la mano de Hye-Jin a través de la consola central.

—Estará aquí. Dios, vosotros dos sois muy malos uno para el otro. 

Hye-Jin dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

—Solo quería saber si recibió el mensaje correcto.

El mensaje correcto. Sí, le envié un mensaje de texto pidiéndole que fuera al aparcamiento del parque nacional, que me encontraría con él allí.

Tenía el día libre y yo también, pero le dije que solo tenía la tarde libre y que me reuniría aquí con él. 

Podríamos ir a una caminata de aniversario. Podía traer a Wicket con él y sería como una tradición de aniversario porque también habíamos ido de excursión en nuestro último aniversario.

Dios, incluso mis pensamientos eran errantes.

Luego su coche se detuvo en el aparcamiento, cerca del banco. Un segundo después, se abrió la puerta y Wicket saltó y Jungkook lo siguió.

Oh, Dios.

Wicket salió corriendo y olió la hierba, Jungkook se desperezó y luego se arregló el cordón del zapato. 

Miró a su alrededor, revisó su teléfono, le dio una palmadita a Wicket.

Jesús, Jungkook, ¡ya mira la caja!

Entonces, afortunadamente, Wicket olisqueó su camino hacia allí.

Jungkook lo siguió, pero se sentó en el asiento y ni siquiera notó la caja.

—Maldito infierno, —susurró Hye-Jin. —Si fuera una serpiente, lo habría mordido.

Mi estómago se retorció aún más fuerte. A este ritmo, ni siquiera iba a ser capaz de hablar.

Pero luego Wicket se centró en la caja. Le dio con la pata, luego ladró, y por fin -por fin- Jungkook la notó.

La deslizó desde debajo del asiento, y obviamente pensó dos veces acerca de lo que podría haber en ella.

Bueno, quizás ver la película Seven la semana pasada no haya sido una buena idea. 

Se apartó de ella como si pudiera tener una cabeza cortada, pero Wicket intentó abrirse camino hacia la parte superior. Jungkook lo empujó hacia atrás y lo sostuvo en sus brazos lejos de la caja.

Entonces él lo escuchó. El pequeño grito de cachorro.

Jungkook giró la cabeza y luego miró fijamente la caja.

—Prepárate, —murmuró K.

Oh, diablos…

Sosteniendo a Wicket con un brazo, Jungkook se estiró tímidamente y levantó la solapa de la caja, luego se puso de pie derecho y se llevó la mano a la boca. Bajó a Wicket y buscó dentro de la caja.

—Ve, Jimin, —siseó Hye-Jin. —Ve ahora.

Salí del coche y comencé a correr por el aparcamiento. Necesitaba que Jungkook estuviera distraído, que no viera de dónde venía yo, y cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, reduje la marcha.

Jungkook sostenía al cachorrito como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo. La expresión de su rostro me dejó sin aliento.

O tal vez eso era por correr. O los nervios.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —Le pregunté.

Jungkook levantó la cabeza y sonrió al ver que era yo. Estaba demasiado preocupado para darse cuenta de que mi coche no estaba allí.

—¡Mira lo que he encontrado! —Suavemente acarició su cabecita.—¿Quién tiraría a un cachorro? ¿Qué clase de monstruo haría eso a algo tan pequeño?

De acuerdo, Dios, los nervios estaban a punto de provocarme un ataque.

Me acerqué y lo besé en la mejilla, y por un momento, para poder recuperar el aliento y controlar los nervios, también le di unas palmaditas en la cabeza al cachorrito. Ella realmente era la cosa más linda, y el collar rosa era demasiado adorable.

—Oh, —dijo Jungkook. —Tiene una placa con el nombre...

Mi corazón dejó de latir.

—¿Qué dice? —Sabía muy bien lo que decía. 

Lo había hecho hacer especialmente. La etiqueta con el nombre tenía “¿Quieres casarte conmigo?” grabado en ella.

Él leyó la etiqueta. Parpadeó y la leyó de nuevo. Luego me miró.

Asentí con la cabeza y, cuando me arrodillé, comenzó a llorar.

Bueno, mierda. Esa no es la reacción que esperaba.

—Si no quieres, está bien, —espeté.

Sostuvo al cachorrito en su pecho y se llevó la mano libre a la boca.

Farfulló algo que no pude entender, pero luego, haciendo que mi corazón dejara de apretarse, asintió.

—¿Sí? —Pregunté, luchando por contener mis propias lágrimas.

Estúpidos nervios y estúpido todo.

—Sí, por supuesto, sí, —lloró.

Me levanté y lo abracé, cuidando de no aplastar al perrito.

—Gracias. Me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del planeta.

Me besó, luego sonrió, se echó hacia atrás y me golpeó el brazo.

—¿Me lo has pedido con un cachorro?

Me reí.

—Te lo he pedido en la placa con el nombre. —Pero eso me recordó al perro. —Oh, y esta es nuestra nueva adición. Sin embargo, todavía no tiene nombre. Pensé que te dejaría eso a ti.

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

—¿Una propuesta y un cachorro?

Me reí.

—¡Sí!

Empezó a llorar de nuevo, aunque se estaba riendo y sollozando sobre cachorro al mismo tiempo, así que lo abracé y los sostuve a los dos. Él lloró y asintió.

—Una propuesta y un cachorro, —masculló. —Es lo mejor que he visto.

—Le pregunté a tus padres y me dijeron que sí. Y le pregunté a Wicket y dijo que eres el segundo mejor padre de todos los tiempos,—bromeé.

Se apartó, sus ojos rojos y su nariz mocosa.

—¿Les preguntaste a mis padres?

Asentí.

—Y Hye-Jin y K están esperando en el coche. Eran mis compañeros en caso de que no fuera como estaba planeado.

Jungkook se puso serio.

—Nunca diría que no. Te encontré, ¿recuerdas?

Asentí.

—Bueno, encontraste a Wicket.

—Es lo mismo.

Bufé ante eso.

—Más o menos.

—Son un paquete conjunto.

—Ahora los cuatro lo somos.

Su labio inferior tembló un poco y asintió de nuevo. Puso la mano en mi cara y me besó.

—El que lo encuentra se lo queda, ¿recuerdas?

—Siempre.

**El que lo encuentra se lo queda**

**N.R. Walker**

**Todos los derechos a su autora original.**


End file.
